Amor Est Vitae Essentia
by BritCat - Twilight Lover
Summary: -Love is the essence of life - Bella Swan is quite a bit older than she appears, with an odder secret than even the Cullens hold. M because of gore, no lemons - yet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - I keep forgetting these. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I've tried to create as much of a backstory as I can for Bella, just to warn you, gore is involved. Bella and Edward's relationship is very one sided at first, sorry.**

* * *

"What the hell were you doing?" Jacob yelled. He was driving me to the hospital, at 4:30 in the morning. I understood the fact that he was angry. I had showed up at his door, my arm spewing blood. I understood that he wanted to know what happened. But I also understood the rules.

"Jake, I crashed on my motorcycle." Not entirely a lie.

"What were you doing riding this early in the damn morning?"

"What other time would you suggest? Charlie doesn't know I still have the bike!"

He seemed to accept this. We spent the rest of the trip in silence. I held my arm, sighing at the blood spilling everywhere. There must've been something in the wound or it would've healed already. Jake pulled up outside the hospital, walked me in and found the on-duty surgeon.

Dr. Gerandy found a sharp, triangular piece of metal in the wound. I told him it was from my bike. It wasn't, but it could've been. My bike was perfectly fine, save a few scratches on the bad entrance into La Push. The metal was from a sword, not mine, thankfully. My sword was still in almost mint condition, despite the many fights she had won. She was a Japanese sword, forged 300 B.C., the steel folded 200 times. It was the only one of its kind from that era. Sword making techniques like that didn't appear until much later. My sword was practically indestructible, unlike my practice sword. English broadsword, made in the Middle Ages, not half as beautiful. My attacker's sword had been very similar to my practice one, weak in comparison to the Japanese.

"We're done here. My guess is, you don't want Charlie to know about this?" Gerandy asked.

"I'd appreciate it doc. I'd owe you homemade lasagna." He loved my lasagna. My dad had once had the good doctor over for company. He had fallen in love with my lasagna. It was always my bribe, and payment. My father wasn't too happy with the motorcycle in the first place. If he knew I still owned it....

Jake drove me home, promising to bring my bike later that day.

"I owe you one."

"You owe me three. Drive to the hospital, drive from the hospital, bringing your bike," he counted them off on his fingers.

"Movie and dinner? I'll pay." Jake was my best friend. I didn't usually try to make friends, but Jake was just too likeable.

"Done, but be warned. I'll order steak or lobster or something."

"Sure, pick the most expensive meal..." I sighed as he drove off. I would have to leave the stitches in. The wound would heal at a dull human pace, and even scar. I hated being stitched. When I got into my room I fingered the bruise on my chest. It was all that was left of the stab from the three foot piece of sharp metal. The wound had closed in a matter of minutes, healing, bruising, but my arm.... not so fortunate.

I fell asleep, knowing I probably wouldn't wake up until late afternoon, so I had set my alarm. I got to school on time and immediately fell asleep in English class. My teachers didn't mind. I got a D for participation, but A's across the board when it came to answering questions, tests, quizzes, assignments. I had been through it too many times. Spanish, Trig and Government were a big blur. I had my eyes open but my brain was asleep. Angela had to knock me out of my chair before I realised that it was time for lunch.

The kids thought I was doped. They could see the injury and were sympathising, and speculating. I heard fragments of rumours; knife fights, mauled by a dog, blah blah blah. Only Angela actually figured that it was my bike that did the damage. I applauded her on recognizing the injury, even if it was only my cover story. The knife fight was a closer guess. Other than that I barely registered anything all day. When I got home I collapsed onto the sofa and fell asleep. I woke later when Charlie lay a blanket over me, muttering about my arm. I fell swiftly back to sleep, dreaming of the fight that had exhausted me.

_I was running, like I did every night. I crossed the large clearing, ending up at the familiar white mansion where I had hidden my motorcycle for the past month. Breathing heavily I slipped inside the house. The place hadn't been lived in for years, and it was very secluded, perfect for practicing in. My sword's sheath pressed into my back and I readjusted the strap. She wasn't a very heavy sword, but it was enough. I used her to pry up the floorboard. Under it was my collection of swords, the Scottish claymore, the longsword... I had six in total, only two of them mine. My English broadsword was my practice sword, heavier than the one I had resting on my back. The other four I had won, in combat._

_I picked up the broadsword and began my pattern dance. As I thrusted, pivoted, tarried and balanced myself, my body readjusted to the extra extension of my arm. My arms began to ache with the effort, but I had to keep practicing. An hour every night. The Gathering was drawing near, I couldn't risk being caught unprepared._

_Suddenly my spine began 'buzzing', for lack of a better word. Hiding my broadsword and replacing the floorboard, I drew my other sword. I closed my eyes, to feel and hear better as my new opponent drew closer to me. I heard her before I saw her._

"_Ad maiorem dei gloriam." It was the traditional greeting, initiating a fight._

"_For the greater glory of God." I whispered in translation. My stomach was clenched, with nerves, anticipation and the thrill of a fight. This could only end two ways; her, or me. She unsheathed her sword and I smiled. Scimitar. Not a bad choice, but it wouldn't hold up to my sword – not well anyway. My opponent herself was tall, muscular; I wouldn't win this fight with strength. I could win with agility. We were both wearing modern clothes, only she had a trench coat, to hide the sheath and sword. I had no need of mine at this time of night. _

_We both stared at each other, calculating, until she made the first move. The ring of metal clashing together struck my ears as we began to tarry. I was forced backwards, towards the staircase and as I ran round it I heard a thud as her sword sunk into the banister, missing me by inches. I brought my sword up to protect me neck as she attacked for it. She then, unexpectedly, lowered her blade to cut deep into my calf. I fell, rolling away as she laughed. The blade hadn't gotten to my bone, so it would be healed in a minute or so. It still hurt. And for that minute I was vulnerable. I ran, despite the pain the action caused, into the kitchen where I hid behind the counter. She laughed again._

"_Duc, sequere, aut de via decede!" Lead, follow or get out of the way. Teasing was something I had never done, it wasted energy._

"_Duc." I replied and swung my blade around the counter. It sliced into her knee. Now we were even, except hers would take longer to heal. I got up, my leg burning and stealing my strength. She threw her sword at me like a javelin, something I had never encountered before. It went straight through my ribs, my lungs and grazed my heart. I screamed in pain._

_I knew instantly that it would hurt, for days after it healed. Bones were painful, but major organs, torture. I reached over my shoulder to pull the sword form my back. I dropped it to the floor, trying hard to breath, despite the blood flowing from the wound and my mouth. She had another sword and was already attacking. My strength was fading quickly. She hit my arm, slicing into that, before her blade moved again in a downwards motion, to my legs, but I blocked it, performing a complicated twist that left her swordless._

"_Video, audio, disco." I spat, through the blood. I see, I hear, I learn. I let my blade rest against her neck. She knew she was defeated and closed her eyes._

"_Aeternum vale." She sighed. My sword swiftly cut through her neck and I closed my eyes as I heard the thump of her head falling to the floor. Moments later her body followed._

"_Farewell forever." I cried hoarsely. I could already feel the pressure building up in my ears. I could feel her symbol being burned into my back, with the raw energy being released from her body. Suddenly it all shot out, like a star going nova. Every pane of glass immediately shattered. The wood around us creaked and expanded with the heat. Her body began to burn as mine was surrounded in the blue haze. The familiar, yet painful electricity shot through me. After nothing of her body but ashes remained I collapsed to the floor. My stomach felt horrible – I hated killing, but it was necessary. I took her sword and got it under the floorboard with the others. It was then that I noticed my arm was still bleeding._

"_Damn. It has something in it." I slipped onto my bike, forming a plan. If I told Jake I'd been in an accident, he'd tell Billy and they wouldn't ask about the stitches I was sure to get. For some reason, they were very suspicious of me. I wondered if they knew some legends about my kind. Jake had already told me about the superstitions his family had, werewolves, bloodsuckers... it was fascinating, but boring. I rode my bike to La Push, breathing painfully with the bruise that had formed in my chest. Bruised skin, bruised bone, bruised muscle, bruised vital organs. I would be in pain for weeks. As I drove I began trying to see if metal was caught in my arm, or if it was something trivial, a splinter of wood or something similar. I wasn't paying attention, so when I entered La Push and found myself on the dirt road instead, I lost control. The bike flipped to the side and I fell with it. My sweatpants, and my leg were torn up as my bike dragged my along the road._

"_Great more bruises! Just what I need!" I muttered angrily, waiting for my leg to heal before I began riding again. A few scratches had some dirt in them, so they remained unclosed. Made the accident story more convincing, but it stung. I got back on the bike and continued to go to Jake's. He would help. He always did._

"Bella. Bella!" Charlie called my name. I woke and sat up quickly. My chest screamed in agony and I fell back down, wincing. My arm also throbbed.

"What did you do to your arm?" he asked.

"Um... I slipped on one of the rocks at the La Push beach and landed on a sharp one." I made up.

"When?"

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"Then Monday night. You didn't notice because I went to bed after you did and got up after you did yesterday." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up slowly. "Now did you wake me to ask about my arm?"

"You're going to be late for school." He said and disappeared. I was indeed late. I showered, seeing the horrible black bruise on my chest and found a shirt to wear. All of my shirts, weren't low, but none of them covered the bruise either. So I slipped on a thin, skimpy tank top and stuck a sweater over it. That way I wouldn't be too hot.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to school I noticed a shiny silver Volvo sitting in the parking lot. There was only one person rich enough to afford a car like that; me. And only because I had six swords, two worth over a million dollars, and one so rare that it was literally priceless. That was the one that was currently hidden in my car. My Japanese sword was always near me now, in case one of my attackers decided to screw the rules. There were only three:

Combat is to be kept fair.

Defeat is to be accepted.

Exposure is intolerable.

The first two were relatively easy to follow, although I doubted much of my most recent fight was _fair_. Javelin throwing swords wasn't exactly in the traditional rules of combat.

As I passed the car I smelled a familiar scent. It was wood, old floor polish, grass and a slight mixture of oil paint. The white mansion smell. I swore under my breath and continued to class. I had left my bike, and my swords there. I wouldn't mind so much if these new owners threw out the bike, but if they found the swords then there was a good chance I wasn't getting them back.

English was already finished. Government was halfway through when I finally arrived. Everyone immediately began trying to fill me in on the new arrivals. There were five, three boys and two girls, and their adoptive parents, a doctor and an interior designer. If they were living where I thought they were, they'd need one right about now. I sat down to lunch, as usual at the only empty table and fingered the apple I'd brought. I wasn't hungry today, not with my insides hurting so badly.

I knew what they were as soon as I saw them. I just didn't think that they were real. Jacob had told me... No way. Honestly... my imagination was running away with me. I was how old now? Nearly three thousand. I didn't believe in ghost stories. And yet, there they were, the pale, inhumanly beautiful skin, the grace, the alluring smile, even the same gold eyes Jake had told me that the vampires who made the treaty had. What was their last name? Cuddy? No, Cullen. I instantly wished that I'd paid more attention to the rumours spreading around the school over the past few days. Well, yesterday I had an excuse, but today...

After a brief look around the cafeteria, I knew they'd have to sit here. I wasn't afraid of them. The worst they could do is kill me, and after nearly three millennia of isolated existence, that was nothing to be afraid of. I think I'd pretty much given up on death. Let's see how close I could push it. I moved my book bag off the table with a sigh and sat, waiting for them. I tried biting into my apple, but the food as it made its way down my bruised interior hurt, a lot. I winced in pain, not breathing as it slowly edged down. My hands were clenched and my eyes were closed. I was waiting for the pain to rescind when I heard a satin voice.

"Are you alright?"

I held up one finger, waiting the last second as the food finally reached my stomach. I opened my eyes, breathing heavily and smiled in greeting.

"I do apologize. Yes I am in perfect health, I just didn't chew my food well enough." A liquid would've hurt just as much. "Please, sit. If you would prefer not to be bothered on your first day, by incessant chatter and the Spanish Inquisition, I suggest you take this table. If you would also prefer my absence, I could-"

I was cut off by the smallest one sitting down beside me.

"Thank you for the offer, but we're fine." The others began to slowly sit down. They were all breathing very little, except the one beside me who was frowning slightly. She inhaled again, discreetly I imagined. I was just too observant. My reflexes and senses were above average, being as old as I was. The last two standing were the tall blonde and the huge muscular guy. I looked him up and down before cracking a smile.

"Braccae tuae aperiuntur." I whispered. To my surprise, the bronze haired one looked at me then at the other's jeans. He began laughing.

"She's right. Emmett, your fly is undone." The one named Emmett let out an embarrassed chuckle. He sat too, as did the blonde. Everyone except the bronze one and the small one weren't breathing. I didn't smell bad. Maybe I smelled a little wet, but it was raining.

"Breathe." The smallest one whispered. Everyone slowly complied and the same small frown came upon their faces.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I would prefer Bella please."

"These are Alice and Emmett Cullen, my siblings and, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and I am Edward."

"I'm pleased to be associated with such company." Edward spoke with as much practiced articulation as me. He must've been older than seventy. Those types of manners were not around anymore.

"Where do you live, currently?" I asked hesitantly.

"Out of town." He answered cautiously. I winced.

"In a big, white mansion by any chance? It's impossible to find and hasn't been lived in for years..."

"Yes." Alice piped up. "Why?"

"I..." have left, over a million dollars worth of rare weaponry hidden under your floorboards. No. I have left my motorcycle in your shed? No. "...was just curious." I said, smiling. Jasper looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Alright, I may have left something of mine stashed at your house." I admitted.

"Would it by any chance be a beautiful red motorcycle, with personal adjustments made, so it goes extremely quietly?" the blonde, Rosalie asked. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck with my bad arm. The shirt sleeve fell up my arm revealing the stitches and all of them leaned away, not breathing again. I pulled the sleeve all the way up, twisting my arm so that the cut was fully revealed.

"Motorcycle accident." I explained. "Not last night, but the night before." The one beside me inhaled again and frowned even more deeply.

"It's safe." She whispered. I shouldn't have been able to hear that, so I kept quiet.

"Would you mind if I rented your shed space?" I asked. Edward looked at me, unbelieving.

"Excuse me?"

"All of the words in that sentence were short and in the correct order, so what did you not understand?" I retorted then bit my tongue. Thankfully most of them laughed.

"Why? Can't you keep the bike at your place?" Alice asked.

"Actually no. Charlie insisted I get rid of it, about two months ago. So I stopped keeping it at his house and stopped riding during the day. Would you mind? If you want the key to your shed back, it's in my truck."

They seemed amused and incredulous.

"Bella. You can keep the key and you can have the shed space. You can get your bike at any time of day or night, since Rose assured us it was super quiet, for a bike."

"Wouldn't want to wake you up." I said, sarcasm hinting in my voice. I saw the time. "I'm sorry I have to go, hopefully I'll see you all later." I smiled and departed, feeling like I'd held my own a little. I dropped the uneaten apple into the garbage and began walking away.

"Bella?" one of them called. I turned, stopping.

"You should really meet our father. He'll want to know who is renting the shed, after all." Alice said. I nodded and turned again, only to be hit by a teacher and a scalding hot coffee. As it soaked through the sweater I swore, in Chinese. I quickly ripped the sweater off, feeling the liquid burning my neck. My burns healed quickly, but I heard a gasp behind me. I spun on my heel to see Rosalie looking at me, with real concern in her eyes. The others were focused on my chest. I looked down and immediately regretted wearing the shirt. It showed the black bruise, stretched across my breast, just to the center of my body, near the heart. The black bruise on my back was probably just as prominent. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail to hide that one and smiled weakly.

"Motorcycle accident." I reminded them. None of them looked convinced. Great, they probably think that Charlie abuses me. I sighed. "Fallaces sunt rerum species." I quoted. Edward nodded, his eyes squinted and turned to the others.

"The appearances of things are deceptive." He translated, with a wry smile. Just like them. Just like me. Neither of us were what we were pretending to be, at least we had that in common. I left, gently fingering the painful bruise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I strayed a lot from the Highlander idea, kind of making it my own way, so if you're a huge Highlander fan don't kill me when you notice the changes. (PS - I love Adrian Paul!)**

* * *

I sat in biology trying to remember if I'd ever been stabbed in the heart before. Once. It took two weeks for the bruise to go away. The muscles, the bones, the nerves, the skin, everything about the wound was in perfect working condition, except that it was all painful. Better painful than dead. Edward Cullen slid into the seat beside me and I smiled inwardly.

"Where are you from? Your accent is hard to place." He asked.

"I wasn't aware I had an accent." I replied truthfully.

"At times, it's Latin, at others it's British, and at others it seems almost oriental." Right on three counts. If I continued talking would he pick up the Egyptian, Irish, Scottish, Spanish and French?

"I study a lot of languages."

"Latin and Chinese." He replied with a smile. I winced.

"Please assure me you didn't understand the Chinese." I had said some rather nasty things about the teacher and the coffee.

"Oh, I got the gist of it." He chuckled. "I am impressed by your Latin however. You speak it as though you could easily converse in it."

"Just here and there, occasional quotes and oddities." I said. Again I realised that he was inhaling deeply through his nose and rubbing his throat absentmindedly. Was I making him thirsty? I wanted the subject off of me.

"Are you liking it in Forks?"

"Not so far. We entered the house only to find that it looked as though it had been struck by lightning. Every glass surface was shattered. The wood looked as though it had been burned in one spot. We may have to rip up the floorboards."

A shiver went through me at the prospect. My swords. I couldn't exactly get them out without the multitude of questions sure to follow, and yet I couldn't leave them there. I did need a back-up sword. The broadsword preferably. But the new Scimitar was promising, and I was attached to the claymore. The point was, I couldn't get them out. Could I? Would they let me alone in their new house long enough for me to relocate my possessions in secret? No.

"Something the matter?" Edward asked.

"Maybe. But I shall choose to tell you at a later time." I replied carefully. He sighed, frustrated with something.

"Am I bothering you?"

"No. It's just hard to tell what you're thinking." He admitted carefully. "Usually I can read people well, know what they're planning, or what their body language suggests, but you..."

"No such luck?"

"Exactly."

We did not speak for the rest of the hour. I could feel him staring at me, bemused. I wondered exactly what he was thinking. During gym I faked being the dangerous klutz. Everyone stayed clear of me and never passed me the basketball. Because of this, the coach made me clean up the equipment. When everyone had disappeared I took the last basketball and scored a difficult shot, all net, from the other side of the court. Smiling to myself I made a few more awkward and difficult shots, until my chest began to protest the effort.

"I better not be attacked in the next few days, I don't think I could stand the pain." I mumbled to myself. I had to go home, sleep a little, do homework and get ready for the run to the now full Cullen house.

I ran carefully, quickly but warily. I only had the one sword now, and it was carefully concealed under the loose raincoat I was wearing. When I finally got to the house I barely recognised it. It contained life. The lights were on upstairs and one downstairs. I unlocked the shed and pulled out my bike, it looked fine. Now about the other possessions...

After only a few seconds someone answered the door. She was a very beautiful lady, who I assumed to be the interior designer, as she had paint fragments in her hair. Alice bounded down the stairs.

"Bella! We've been waiting for you!" She smiled. "Can I take your coat?"

"No thank you." I smiled. Edward appeared shortly after, sniffing the air again. He frowned and smiled, nodding his head in greeting.

"Miss Swan."

"Mr. Cullen." I replied. The others came down too, even Jasper, the one who had been so cautious of me before. I looked around the room and flinched. The floorboards were indeed scorched and the windows at the back of the house had been replaced with large metal shutters. I really did feel bad about the windows. I could help pay for the renovations after all.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked. "Oh the windows! Well, it's no big problem. I was intending on trying stained glass on some of the panes."

"You shouldn't. This place looks beautiful come sunset. It was a very peaceful place to pr- to be in." I had almost said practice. Not good. Esme simply skipped past the mistake.

"Yes. We're planning on putting a grand piano over here, to listen to the beautiful music and to watch the sunset, it would surely be heavenly. However we're going to replace the floorboards first."

"The banister also, not to mention there are a few deep gouges in the walls. Do you know of any gangs in Forks Bella?" Edward asked.

"Gangs? You honestly think gangs would leave this place standing if they knew it was here?" Emmett laughed. I had to smile, although my body was racked with unease at what they would find stashed under the floorboards. My sharpening stone was tucked in there also. I needed that; my sword hadn't yet been mended from the last encounter.

"So Bella, tell us a bit about yourself. I've heard you speak Latin and Chinese, and that my children met you at lunch."

"There's not much else. I'm adopted, living with Chief Swan, and I have unusual hobbies." I muttered, crouching to examine the scorched floorboards. There were no traces of blood. There should've been. I was bleeding all over the place. They cleaned up fast.

"Like what?" Alice asked, genuinely interested. I had to think for a moment.

"History, metallurgy, languages, music."

"Metallurgy?" Rosalie asked, unbelieving. I nodded.

"What about all of you?"

"Didn't you hear the rumours?" Jasper asked. I laughed.

"I saunter around with my head in the clouds. You're fortunate I noticed your existence at all." My sheath was digging the back of my neck and my coat was making me too warm.

"Well, Rose and I are twins," Jasper started. I looked at them. They weren't, but it was believable. "Em, Ed and Alice are all related." I looked at the three of them and couldn't stop a laugh.

"Yeah, the height thing confuses everyone." Alice giggled. Not what I was laughing about. They looked nothing alike, but for the vampiric qualities.

"Carlisle and myself adopted them all when they were preteens. It was quite a handful, but they're good kids." Carlisle – I had heard that name before. Carlisle Cullen. I knew that name.

"May I inquire as to the location of the doctor?"

"He is at work, he should be returning within the hour, if you don't mind staying that long."

"Not currently. No one has been unapproachable or hostile yet." I assured them. My eyes darted to the hidden stash of weaponry, then to the stairs.

"Can I see what you've done with the place? I've only ever been here when it was abandoned and dusty."

"I'm going to Seattle tomorrow, to get more paints and renovation supplies." Esme said. "Until then, it'll not be at its best." They all led me peacefully upstairs anyway, discreetly smelling the air around me and whispering to each other. I caught some of it.

"She doesn't smell edible. She doesn't make me thirsty at all."

"Carlisle will want to study her."

"He does love a mystery."

"There is a smell of metal on her also."

"Uneasy about the floorboards.... check that later."

All of the rooms were beautiful. Only Edward's was lacking a bed. He claimed that he was waiting for it to be delivered, but the room looked fine, with just the black leather sofa. If they could smell metal surely they would've found the swords by now. Then again, they didn't go around inhaling the floorboards' scent. But they were curious about mine. I caught sight of a picture in Edward's room that made my heart skip a beat. It was him. Carlisle Cullen. He had been the doctor to treat my father, back in the 1600's. A vampire. He was never near enough to me to smell me, but he certainly knew what I looked like. He would recognize me, I would have to explain. Exposure is intolerable. It was one of the rules, the only rules. I couldn't let it be broken.

"I have to go." I said quickly. "I just remembered the English assignment. It's due tomorrow and I haven't even started."

I practically ran down the stairs. I heard the sword shiver slightly in the sheath, I knew that they had to have heard that. I curtsied on my way out, apologizing for my quick departure and promising to come over again. They all looked confused, especially Jasper, but they let me go. I just had to pray that they wouldn't search under the floorboards tonight. I would have to sneak in tomorrow. Carlisle would be at the hospital, Esme in Seattle and the others at school. I hopped onto my motorcycle and rode quickly to La Push. If Jake's legends were right, they couldn't follow me there, any of them.

I stopped my bike outside his place and climbed up their garage, to slide into Jake's room. He lay, completely asleep, half undressed, on his bed. I tucked him in and curled up on the small armchair he had in his room. I slept there the night, barely, still immensely worried about my swords. I needed at least one back up, and my sharpening tools. I tossed and turned for hours, careful of my bruises, until Jake began to wake up.

"Bells? What time is it?"

"Seven. Can I use your shower?" I responded. He pointed and sat up, trying to clear his head I assumed. I wrapped a towel around myself and slipped into Rebecca's old room. I slid on one of her shirts and a black sweater that fell to my knees.

"So you couldn't sleep last night?"

"Nope." I responded. "Maybe I'm uneasy about the vampire coven." I joked. He straightened up immediately.

"Yeah, I heard about them. My dad's furious. Most of the tribe have pulled their family members out of the hospital. I think it's stupid really."

"Yeah, well everyone has their own secrets, right? Who knows what you could be?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a werewolf in the making Bells." He laughed.

I didn't bother going to school first, I simply went home and prepared myself for what I was about to do. None of them would be home, so I wouldn't have to worry about being heard or caught, but I did want a decent escape route. The front door was easily penetrable when you owned a very sharp sword that could cut into the wood around the lock, which weirdly enough, I did.

I rode to the house on the bike. When I got to the front door I realised that it was actually unlocked. Odd, but not really surprising; they were in the middle of nowhere. I entered and ran to the floorboard, lifting it with the aid of my sword. I found all of my swords, untouched and waiting. The sharpening tools I put into my backpack and the swords I took outside and put in the shed that the Cullens told me I owned now. It was a decent distance from the house, but still accessible. I took the claymore with me, opting to stash it closer to the school, just in case. I drove to the school, stopping to the side of the road. There was a hollow crevasse around here somewhere, I remembered it from the last time I was here, two hundred years ago. Once the sword was stashed I made my way to school, feeling a little better now that I had the swords back, and at least one back-up hidden away.


	4. Chapter 4

I had missed English, again, but I didn't feel too bad about it, come lunchtime I went to see him, to apologize, and give him an excuse. When I got to the cafeteria, the Cullens and Hales were already at the table. Edward looked amused as he motioned for me to sit with them. Did he know? Had they checked under the floorboards? I sat with caution, but there seemed to be nothing to worry about.

"You know, you missed Carlisle by about three minutes. If you'd stayed you would've met him." Rosalie said.

"I'm sorry about that. The paper is done and handed in though." I smiled. If I was to keep the secret of my existence, he could not see me. He would surely recognise me. We sat in silence for a few seconds until Edward spoke.

"How are your bruises healing?"

I gingerly poked one, to feel that it still hurt, like hell.

"Slowly." I spat. I pulled down the neckline of my t-shirt to see if the bruises had changed colour, however they were still as black as before. Edward frowned.

"You should let my father look at those. I've never seen bruises so dark before. How did you get them?"

"Um..." what lie had I told? "Motorcycle accident. Same one as this." I pointed to my arm. I would have to remove the stitches soon, they were beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable as my skin tried to push them out of the way to heal itself. My spine suddenly began to ache. I lost all track of the conversation as I froze, feeling.

They weren't close, but they were close enough. I'd perhaps see them today, tomorrow, depending on how fast they traveled and if they wanted a confrontation. Why another one so soon? Perhaps they had been travelling together? A master and an apprentice? It had happened before.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I didn't hear him, I was still trying to figure out how close the other one was. "Bella? Are you alright? Are you in pain?" he asked again, letting his hand fall on my forehead. The coolness of his touch shocked me out of it.

"What? No, I was just thinking."

"You tensed up quite suddenly."

"I was thinking about the cause of my bruises." It was the truth all the way. "And about the party Jessica is throwing Friday." I was way too on edge, I needed some serious booze. I hadn't been drunk in nearly twenty years, it was about time I did something.

"Party?" Alice smiled.

"Party. Loud music, dancing, drugs and beer. Just another way for today's teenage population to feel an inkling of rebellion and wild satisfaction." The sixties were way better. Edward looked confused again. The bell rang, shortcutting the conversation.

That night I ran to the Cullen house and grabbed my bike, driving to the school. When I got there I climbed carefully up the wall, to conceal myself on the roof. It was there that I began to practice. My sword glinted in the moonlight as I thrusted and danced, enjoying the physical strain. It wasn't until much later that I heard the voices.

"She has to be around here somewhere."

"Well you can't follow an absence of scent Emmett." Edward's voice whipped out. So they couldn't smell me? Interesting.

"Can't you read her mind?" Mind reader? Impossible.

"No, but perhaps..."

"What?"

"She still has a heartbeat correct?"

I immediately froze, closing my eyes and calming myself down. My heart beat slowed almost instantly. I had been practicing meditation for the better half of a thousand years, so I knew how to control my body very well. My heart beat slowed to practically non-existent and I sat, waiting for them to leave. I wasn't breathing either, so I heard them both give up their search and disappear.

In my haste to get home I crashed, again, breaking my wrist this time and cracking my head on the pavement pretty hard. I showered and got to school on time, ignoring the questions about my wrist. Charlie would be furious if he knew I was riding. At lunch I still didn't eat. It wasn't until my stomach growled that I realised I hadn't really eaten in days, due to the large bruise still constricting my chest.

"You should really eat." Edward said. He pushed his plate of untouched food toward me.

"I'll eat when you do." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow, not amused. I pointed at my chest.

"The accident messed up my appetite." I said. His eyes flickered to the bruise on my wrist.

"And that?"

"That? I can't explain without it resembling an excuse." I said. "But, it wasn't caused by anyone, but myself. If I had been more careful..." I shook my head at my own stupidity. I was going to run out of clothes at this rate. I would have to access one of my illegal accounts, send myself some money. The aching in my spine grew suddenly to a buzz. She was getting closer, but slowly. I stood up to go to class when the bell rang and my lack of food caught up with me. I started to crumple back to the floor, when Alice caught me.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." I managed.

"We should take you to Carlisle." Jasper said. Fear shot through me again. Jasper frowned more deeply.

"No, I'll see my own doctor, I'll be fine. I just haven't eaten. Swallowing hurts."

"Which is why you should see someone. Now." Edward's voice rang low and authoritatively. I almost laughed. He no doubt thought he was the superior one here. In physical aspects perhaps, but mentally...

"I'm fine."

In biology we were told of the play being planned. Romeo and Juliet. I almost laughed. Little did Shakespeare know, Juliet had in fact drunk a deadly toxin, except she was like me, able to revive herself. Shakespeare had composed an elaborate story based upon two lovers in a graveyard, one too foolish enough to understand the other.

After school I signed my name to the audition list, under Romeo. He had one of the most interesting parts after all. I decided to go to Angela's house for a while. She had an uncommonly kind way about her. We talked for a little, watched some movies and I ate a tiny bit of pizza. One slice, and I had chewed it to the consistency of applesauce. It still hurt. I told Angela about my motorcycle accident, how my wrist had wrapped around the handlebar and how I was lucky not to have broken my wrist.

"Bella. I know that you have a lot of accidents that aren't bike ones. I realise that I am not allowed to be 'in the loop' but I'm not completely stupid. Was this one a bike accident?" she asked calmly. I was shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly. Angela was observant, but she was understanding.

"This one is from my bike. This one wasn't." I pointed first to the bruise on my wrist, then to my chest. Angela nodded, smiling.

"Thank you." She said. We spent the rest of the night talking. I didn't ask how much she had guessed and she didn't ask for any more clarification. She really was a true friend. Someday, perhaps, she may be able to handle the truth. I would like to stay close to her. She was comforting.

That night passed without incident, although I didn't work out, I didn't sleep either. The other one was still within my range and she hadn't attacked or retreated. It made me uneasy. When I got to school I felt like I'd been ten rounds with a wrestler. Not much sleep for the past few nights, then an all nighter, plus no food and injuries. If I wasn't careful people might think I was sick. The Cullens did.

"She looks awful. Perhaps she has some ailment..." Edward started.

"She's exhausted, emotionally. I can feel that much."

"I see her passing out later. Mid bio, Edward watch her." A fortune teller? Could she see the future?

"She hasn't changed her clothes." Rosalie muttered, almost disgusted. Oops. I knew I had forgotten something.

"Maybe she just needs a hug." Emmett suggested with a smile. When I finally got to their table, the conversation I wasn't supposed to be able to hear anyway stopped. I did feel horrible.

"Jasper, I'm going to take her to the hospital. Make her sleep would you?" Edward whispered from behind his hand. I felt a tingle start in my fingers and toes as they started to go numb.

"I don't want to sleep." I told Edward. He looked at me innocently.

"Sorry?" The warm/numb feeling was spreading.

"Jasper stop!" I spat at him. They all looked genuinely shocked now. The numb feeling paused before continuing faster.

"Stop messing with my emotions Jasper." My head was beginning to feel light, empty almost.

"Please! I'll see my own doctor. I'm just tired and hungry!" Jasper wasn't listening, all though the rest of them were all looking confusedly at me. Desperately I tried to stand, to get away, but my legs weren't having it. Edward caught me before I hit the floor. My eyes closed as I felt myself being lifted away. I was after all, quite tired.

The slam of a car door woke me.

Edward was carrying me into the hospital. I quickly squirmed trying to get free.

"That wasn't fair. Jasper wasn't being fair." I spat. He looked down at me inquisitively and almost angrily. He set me down on the bed and he whipped open his cell phone.

"Father? I'm three floors down." He said. Carlisle. No. I flung myself off of the bed and tried to head for the door. Edward blocked me almost instantly. The window it was. I walked over more calmly and opened it. I looked down. It was only two floors. Broken ankle maybe? Could I run on it? No. Would I? Yes. I sat on the windowsill, with my head in my hands, bringing my legs up beside me. All I had to do was tip slightly to the left.

"Why are you so insistent I see a doctor? I know what's wrong with me. I haven't eaten in a while and I'm exhausted. I haven't had the chance to sleep a decent eight hours in a few nights now."

"All the more reason you should stay here. An IV and bed rest will do you good." Edward was insistent.

"Fine." I sighed, letting my head fall back. Edward turned to check the hallway for his father. I leaned. Falling was fun, landing wasn't. I landed awkwardly. Both my wrist and leg were shattered. Curses and tears followed. I stood, ignoring the screaming pain in my leg and began running. Looking back once I saw Edward looking at me, unbelieving, from the window. Once in the forest I lay down, letting my leg right itself. Once it was finished I began the run back. The bruise where the leg had shattered so horribly, and my chest were killing me as I ran back into town. It wasn't until I stopped for a break that I realised something. The closer I went home, the stronger the buzzing in my spine got. So she was in town then?

The school was the closest. I found the stashed sword and slipped it, awkwardly, under my sweater. When I got inside the school I found my locker and my trench coat, able to properly hide the sword now. I went to the parking lot to get into my car and stopped. A shiny silver Volvo had pulled up behind it. I couldn't move quickly, unless I wanted to dent the Volvo.

"What the hell are you?" Edward asked, appearing beside me. I jumped and flinched as it had hurt my leg.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, continuing to my truck, wincing slightly with the bruised leg. Edward stopped me, pushing me against his car, and lifted my leg. He ran his hands up under the jeans, clearly searching for the broken bone he had heard. He then saw all of the bruising, black like the ones on my chest.

"I heard your leg break. I saw you limp away with it barely working. You jumped out of a window!" he spat at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be dramatic, I leaned." I pulled my leg away from him and tried to continue. He moved in front of me again, sniffing. He could probably smell the sword.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"For the same reason you cannot tell me your secret. Except mine has much more dire consequences. The Volturi are all you have to worry about." I had God to worry about. I wasn't religious, but I had seen many things in my time. Enough to not test the rules. Edward jumped back as if he had been electrocuted. "Ever heard of Cleopatra? She broke the rules. She died the following day. Joan of Arc? Marilyn Monroe? Same thing. I will not fall to the same fate."

I got into my truck and drove home, anxious beyond belief. Had I said too much? The look on his face told me that he was surprised and confused. I couldn't explain, though, not normally. I was in dire need of some rest and relaxation. Jessica's party was tonight. I needed to go and relax. I sat at home, changing into a simple black tank and jeans combo, before heading out to Jess' house.


	5. Chapter 5

The music was too loud, the air smelled of beer, sweat, cheap perfume and smoke. My head was too full of questions, my mind replaying events, answers, actions. Thousands of years of accidents and close calls hit me at once. Hundreds of murders and ancient battles came back to haunt me. Whenever I got too stressed or over-thought something, the memories I so carefully monitored, stored and often suppressed, buried me.

Face after face, all beautiful young women, of different eras hit me. The countless I'd killed in self-defence, and the few I had sought out, hunted, as if they were animals, not people. I needed to forget. I wanted to forget. Why couldn't I forget? Humans barely remembered the previous week. I could remember every detail of every day, even my dreams. It was too much.

As soon as enough people were there, I found Daniel. He always had something on him. He handed me twelve pills, when I handed him five hundred dollars. The dose would most likely kill me. I downed them all. I then drank nearly a full bottle of vodka. My head was fuzzy enough now.

The dim lights of the party suddenly began flashing. Not for real. I figured that at least one of the pills had been a hallucinogen. My skin was crawling, no it was burning. Flames licked their way up my arms as I watched. The music was pounding in my ears, along with the chanting. The chanting of monks, so many years ago. Metallic ringing pounded through the room. Everyone else wasn't paying attention, they were dancing, to the rhythm of the music. The chanting got more pronounced and I could feel my heart beginning to pulse quickly. It was throbbing so quickly, hurting, dying. Waves of colour flickered across my vision. I had to get out of the room. I could hear them coming. The others, with swords. I wasn't armed. I had to leave.

Pushing my way out, to outside, the chanting got louder, the burning got stronger and I could hear the Latin whispers of the hundreds I had killed. Ad maiorem dei gloriam. Aeternum vale.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, trying to stop the voices. A pair of cool strong hands wrapped around my own. I looked up to see a bright figure, an angel, looking at me with concern. It whispered to me, quietly. I couldn't hear it. Him. He was beautiful. I had never seen someone so sad though. The angel lifted me into his arms. His white wings circled around me with his arms. He began running somewhere and suddenly the buzzing in my spine shot up to almost pain.

"No! She'll kill me. Keep her away! I haven't got a weapon! I am not ready to die!" I wasn't sure what language I was yelling in anymore. Everything was blurred, but for the angel. And then my heart gave out. I suddenly felt cold. The angel stopped, putting me down. We were inside somewhere. I was looking up at the ceiling, watching it crumble. The pieces began to fall around me and I tried to get away. One of them would surely hit me. Another angel joined the first. I tried to get away, to run, but they were holding me still.

"Please! She'll kill me! I am not ready to die..." my vision blurred. My heart still wasn't beating. I wasn't breathing much either.

"Beautiful. Beautiful." Someone was calling. I realised that they were not speaking to me in Italian, they were in fact calling my name. "Bella! Bella!"

I opened my eyes to find that there was nothing but white blocking my vision. A sheet. I sat up shaking the sheet off. My heart still wasn't beating. What was up with that? It ached. The morning sun was shining through the solitary window in the room. How long had I been dead? Not long I suspected. I stood up, and the movement got my heart started again.

"Impossible." I heard a voice from downstairs. Suddenly there were seven people around me. Including the one I had been desperately trying to avoid.

Edward was suddenly in front of me.

"What are you?"

"Five four?" I replied. "Female? Tired?" I offered.

"What are you?" Jasper asked this time. I sighed.

"Special." But not unique. I tried to leave again, only to be stopped by Emmett.

"Do I have to use the window?" I complained. "Last time I broke two bones."

Edward pointed to my bruised wrist and my hidden leg.

"Yet neither are currently broken."

"She heals at a rate that could only indicate werewolf, and yet, Alice can see her, she doesn't smell, at all, and she isn't a Quileute."

"Wolf? So the other legends are true?" I immediately started trying to picture Jake as a werewolf. It wasn't too hard, with his huge lanky frame, and wolfish grin. I then realised that I shouldn't have been able to hear what Carlisle had said. He had said it out of the range of human ears.

"Vampires and werewolves. What an interesting century this is turning out to be."

"How old are you?" Rosalie asked. I flinched.

"At least as old as I am." Carlisle supplied. The buzzing in my spine was beginning to irritate me. I was also starving. My chest was sufficiently repaired. That is what dying did to my kind. Repaired the bruising just that little bit faster. I wasn't hung-over, or in withdrawal, death cancelled the typical symptoms of drug abuse.

"I have to get to school, well first home, then school. And food. I need food." I said. None of them moved, still thinking. I pushed past them, until Edward met me at the door.

"I'll drive you home." He said, quietly.

"Thanks."

While we were driving he barely looked at the road, at all. We got to my house in record speed.

Charlie was worried of course, but I assured him I was safe. I proved I wasn't hung-over and he could tell I wasn't in withdrawal. When I went upstairs I showered, changed and bounded downstairs to eat. After my third bowl of cereal I dashed out of the door, ready for school. Edward was there, waiting.

"Would you like a ride?" he asked carefully.

"Alright. But, I'll be disappearing to the gym, I have-"

"Auditions." He finished for me. "I do also. I believe we're competing for the same part."

"Well there goes my chance then. It's alright. I've seen the sign up list for Juliet and none of the women are particularly drool worthy anyway."

The ride was mostly quiet. He was thinking, torn between asking questions and keeping quiet.

"You can ask. I cannot assure I'll answer."

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I wonder if it would upset you." I mused. How old did he think I was? "What age do you believe me to be?"

"Over six-hundred."

"Obviously, since I have met Carlisle before."

"Seven hundred?" he ventured.

"Wrong by about two thousand."

"Two _thousand_?" he looked at me now. I kept my eyes straight. When we finally got to the school we walked in silence to the gymnasium. I was called before Edward and given a practice sword. It was flimsy, made of blunted metal, probably aluminum. It was also the wrong sword for the era, but I decided not to say anything. My spine began buzzing again, almost violently. It got stronger and stronger. I turned, baring the practically useless weapon in the direction I was sensing. Suddenly another girl, one of my kind galloped in. The judge gave her a sword.

"Lisa, you will be auditioning for Paris, Bella, for Romeo. We shall have a mock swordfight and see how the chemistry is between you two." 'Lisa' smiled at me. This was obviously a test. A way to judge my skills without actually facing me. I still had to kill her in the end, so perhaps this wouldn't turn out too badly.

We moved to the center of the gym. Edward was staring at Lisa with as much fascination as a child confronted with a shiny object. Did she have the same scent – scentless? Did her mind work as mine did, blocking his? Suddenly she spoke and I recognized a faint French trace to her voice.

"I do defy thy conjurations,

And apprehend thee for a felon here."

"Wilt thou provoke me? then have at thee, boy!"

We began the dance, first jesting, using easy strikes and blocks. I tried to remain defensive, tried to turn the tournament so that she would falter, that I could judge her skills. Soon enough I realised that I had to attack. I was to slay her. A few tries of the same move failed. I sighed in anger and twisted the heft of my blade. In a complex formation I managed to disarm her. I thrust the sword carelessly under her arm, knowing that that move would not work again. She had succeeded in testing me safely. She would not succeed again.

"O, I am slain!

If thou be merciful,

Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet."

I reached over to her, hoisting her as I would a proper dead body.

"Next time you will not prove to be so fortunate." She whispered.

"Next time, you will be dead." I retorted.

I didn't remember much of the rest of the morning. Come lunch time I sat with the Cullens, too on edge to talk.

"What did she mean?" Edward asked quietly.

"Who?" I responded.

"Lisa."

"Maybe she was mad that I got the part I wanted and she didn't get what she wanted." I had gotten Romeo's part. Angela Weber was Juliet. She I could honestly see myself pretending to love. I did love her, to pieces. She was incredibly observant, gentle, trusting and she never expected anything from anyone, yet gave so much herself.

"That's not what her head was saying. I saw three hundred different ways she wanted to harm you in those few precious minutes." Edward whispered calmly.

"I have no idea why she'd want to kill me."

"Quote, next time, you will be dead, unquote." Edward reminded me. I kept my mouth shut. I could feel her moving around the school, my spine kept tingling. I had to get my coat. I excused myself and found my trench coat and the stashed sword. It was going to be warm in biology and hard to hide in gym, but it made me feel safer. I sat down in biology, making sure that the sword wasn't visible. Edward sniffed again, frowning.

"Can you smell metal?" I asked. It was the only explanation. He smirked.

"I can smell everything. Except you." He looked at me again, musing. My spine buzzed again and I knew she was close.

"Can you hear her thoughts? Is that how you know she's near?" he asked quietly.

"No. I feel it, in my spine actually." I closed my eyes again as the uncomfortable sensation buzzed through me again.

"She's about a hundred feet away. To my left." I admitted. He closed his eyes, searching.

"She is. That's impressive."

What he did was impressive. What Alice did was impressive. What Jasper did was impressive. I was just physiologically different. After school I drove straight away from town. She had left a note in my truck.

_Port Angeles. Find me... If you can._

I stopped the truck, feeling her direction changing. I got out and began running. I vaguely heard a few men begin walking behind me. They were in for a surprise if they wanted to jump me. I ran down an alley, realising it was a dead end and doubled back. I went within inches of them before I turned and went around the building. The street was a few blocks from civilization. The buildings were windowless, the street dark and secluded. And there she stood. She had her sword by her side.

"Ad maiorem dei gloriam." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear the men cat calling behind me. I turned to see them forming a half circle, advancing towards us. Suddenly the buzzing flared. I turned to see her running closer to me. I dropped, throwing her over my hip. She crashed to the asphalt, the sword clanging against the hard surface. The men all stopped, wondering what the hell we were doing, until she picked up the sword again and advanced.

I slid my hand under my jacket and pulled out the claymore, wishing I had stopped to get the Japanese sword instead. As soon as the guys realised we were fighting they slowed their attack. They watched as we danced around each other, poised, ready, yet unattacking. And then she lunged. I blocked quickly, she was good. She had been holding back in the practice, just as I had been. We were perfect equals in skill. One of us would tire eventually, one of us would slip. Until then it was neck and neck.

The metallic clicks and clangs reverberated around the alley. Soon enough the men realised that we were serious and they decided to scatter. One got out a cell phone to call the police, but both Lisa and I threw pocket knives at him, in a split second. Mine caught his phone, hers caught his hand. That just made me angrier. We were taking turns with the offensive/defensive. Suddenly her blade met my arm and chopped straight through to the bone. It must've left a chunk of metal stuck there, because I didn't begin healing. I was losing blood quickly; it was a deep wound. I managed to get her sword away from her, but only momentarily. It was long enough for me to start running. Another knife whistled through the air and sunk itself into my skull. I fell to my knees, pulling the blade out, desperately hoping that there was nothing in the wound. There wasn't, it began healing instantly.

Suddenly a silver Volvo shot around the corner and fishtailed around, until the open door was inches from me.

"Get in." A familiar voice sounded.

"I can't. I'm not allowed." I replied, turning, desperately holding the sword up as Lisa moved closer to me. Edward's strong arms abruptly wrapped around me and he pulled me into the car.

"No! I can't I'm not allowed! We have to fight!" I opened the door of the speeding Volvo, only to be pulled back inside the car by Edward. The claymore I was holding dropped into the space under the dashboard as his firm grip broke my other arm.

"Shit! Ow!" I screamed at him. He let go quickly, and leaned over to close, and lock the door. The bone healed easily but my head began to feel weak, drained. I needed to tell him what to do, or else I would end up dead.

"Take me to Carlisle. He is the only one who can help me now. Tell..." I began phasing out. "...him to remove foreign objects... does that and I'll heal."

"He needs to remove the metal in your arm?" Edward asked quickly. Blackness was eating away at my vision.

"Remove... heal... no hospital." I clarified and drifted off.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Alice's voice chimed, from far away. I opened my eyes. I was staring at the ceiling of Carlisle's office, again. I looked down to my arm and saw nothing but stitches. I sighed and stood reaching for the letter opener and quickly pulled them all out. I moved to the other arm also, the older stitches and pulled those out. I was now only bruised.

"Hey! It took me a full thirty seconds to stitch those up!" Carlisle complained from the door. He was staring adamantly at the ceiling.

"A full thirty seconds of your vampire life was just wasted. I feel so sorry for you. I told you I healed, well, I told Edward." I amended. I yawned. "Where does Charlie think I am?"

"Sleepover with Alice."

"Where's my claymore?"

"Sorry?"

"The sword."

"Downstairs, resting with your coat. Your clothes have been thrown out." Carlisle motioned towards my body. I was completely naked. Not embarrassed though. Two thousand years mellows out most feelings. I walked over to a closet, to find simple clothes. After I was decent I moved out of the room, wanting to find the sword. She would find me and kill me if I wasn't careful. My back was buzzing still, so I knew she was close.

"Where's dear old Edward?" I asked. He appeared, looking grave.

"I didn't mean to break your arm..." he began. I ran my hand over my arm and felt the bruised muscles.

"It's fine. If you hadn't I'd probably be dead."

He held out my claymore and I sighed, taking in all of its damages. Suddenly I had an idea. I pulled Edward's arm towards me and told him to keep still. I put the blade in the small slit between his thumb and thumbnail and dragged the sword through. Curly metal shavings fell to the floor, the blade was sharper now.

"A walking sharpening stone!" I exclaimed happily, he eyed me as if I were insane. Rotating the sword and doing the other side, kept me occupied for a few more seconds, until my stomach growled. I skipped to their kitchen, finding a small knife and cutting up a pear they had on display. I heard them talking quietly. Of course, my hand slipped and the knife sunk itself into my palm. Edward walked in and his eyes widened as I winced and slowly pulled the knife from my hand. He shuddered and I threw the knife at him, knowing he'd catch it. He slipped it into his mouth, trying to taste the blood, I assumed.

He frowned and came back to me, examining my hand. There was nothing but a small bruise on my skin.

"Fascinating."

"Not really." I took the knife and, masochistically began running it down the inside of my arm, leaving a trail of bruises. Edward snatched the blade away. I rolled my eyes. The rest of his family appeared, Jasper looking shocked as he saw the bloody knife.

It appeared as though they were all waiting for an explanation. I kept my mouth firmly shut, waiting. Carlisle walked over to me, leaning on the counter beside me.

"Bella, could you explain to us what happened? We're all a little confused."

"I.... have to start at the beginning I suppose." I sat down at the table, crossing my legs, and praying in every language I knew that I wouldn't be struck down for what I was about to reveal.

"A long, long time ago, there was a kind of disease that swept through the population. Female children of a certain age were infected. There were about six thousand of us to begin with. We grew to maturity and then stopped growing. We couldn't be killed, save a sword chopping off the head. One of us started the rules; Combat is to be kept fair, defeat is to be accepted, exposure is intolerable. The whole Latin tradition got started much later, but it stuck. We all faded away, becoming invisible for the most part."

I looked around, so far they believed me. Stranger things have happened. I was talking to a room full of vampires for Pete's sake. I picked at my fingernails, wondering what details to give them.

"I was born Elizabeth Svanson, in Russia. In my next lives I was Elizabeth Swanson, then Elizabeth Swann, then Elizabeth Swan, then Beth Swann, Bethany Swann, Elisabeth Swann, Lizzie Swann, Izzie Swan, Isa Swan, Izzy Swan, Isabelle Swann, when I lived in France, Isabella Swan when I lived in Spain. Isabella Swan, but in England. Bella Swan in America. There were many overlapping aliases. I think that when I saw Carlisle I was Bethany."

He nodded, frowning and I wondered if he was recalling the hospital visit so many years ago. My stomach was still wanting nourishment so I quickly bit into my pear, ignoring the blood on the fruit.

"What else do you want to know?" I asked.

"You died." Edward explained, shocked that I was here.

"I've died countless times. I can tell you which methods I prefer. I've been burned to death twice, not pleasant, as my skin starts healing as quickly as it burns, making the process long. I've drowned multiple times. I've been stabbed in the heart twice, in the head many times. Poisoned three times. I've meditated to the point of stopping my heart repeatedly. I've been attacked by various creatures, jumped off buildings. I've drunk myself to death at least fifty times. Only recently have I been adding the recreational drugs. The best way to die, so far has been the meditating and the drugs. One requires extreme control of the body, the other requires no control of the mind. It's fascinating. All of them hurt when I come back of course."

They were all looking at me as though I was insane.

"A few women every now and then break the code; fight publicly, tell others, and they end up dead. I mentioned a few to Edward. Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, Monroe. They all did extravagant things and got punished for it. However, perhaps it was a reward. Many of us simply want death, so we initiate battles and don't defend. It's very hard to commit suicide. Ramming a sword through your own throat isn't the easiest thing to do."

Edward winced and Alice screwed up her nose. She looked so adorable. A tree branch creaked outside and I flinched, still waiting to be struck down.

"I'm extremely worried that I'll end up dying because of this, you know. Revealing this all. The rules said not to reveal the secret to humans, and you aren't human, so there's a chance I've found a loophole." I sighed and stretched, my back clicking in a half dozen places. I left them all there, thinking and I went to Edward's piano. I began to play one of my earlier compositions. It took a few minutes before they moved out to follow me.

"Debussy?" Edward asked, appearing beside me. NO. My hands stopped instantly.

"No."

"It was Clair de Lune." Edward said confidently.

"Yes."

"Written by Debussy."

"No. _Stolen_ by Debussy. As was my Arabesque." Edward didn't believe me. "I wrote it, he stole it. I couldn't exactly protest, for who would believe a woman over a man, especially in those times? However, I did much prefer the music tastes back then. Opera is still my favourite." I began another tune, Greensleeves. Again, mine, but stolen by a man. My spine began buzzing a little harder. She was coming. My fingers faltered on the keys.

"I have to go."

"You're staying right here."

"There's something I need to get, from my house."

"Oh really?" he asked. I pushed my way out of the house and Edward drove me home. The first thing I grabbed was the Japanese sword. I could hear Edward revving the engine impatiently outside. I was about to tell him to buzz off, when I felt it. The pull. She was close, behind the house. I ran downstairs and out into the forest. All too soon I was caught up in Edward's arms as he held me still.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To finish the fight!" I retorted.

"I can't let you do that."

"Edward, I'm already risking it, having you know. I do not want to push the rules any farther, lest I be the next to fall. You can watch if you want, but you are not to intervene." I spat at him. He disappeared and I could only assume he had gone to tell his family. I darted deeper into the trees, wielding my beauty, until I found her. She was resting casually, her sword dancing between her palms. As soon as I entered the clearing she attacked.

The clash of metal filled the air again. She swung around and her blade lodged itself in a tree near me. It sank really deep; she meant business.

"No one keeps me waiting. No one cheats death, Isabelle." She said, another sword appearing in her hand. I was now defending, while she attacked with both swords.

I got one away from her with a quick hilt twist move I had learned. Her elbow swung around to crash into my skull. I heard the crack of my skull and her arm. She dangled it beside her, while still attacking. I was seeing stars. I spun the blade around and it slid through her useless arm, detaching it. Fix that in under a minute? I think not. Furiously she attacked again, and I defended, our swords flashed with the light from the nearby street. My ears were ringing and my muscles were beginning to protest. We fought, both attacking and defending as equals, extremely quickly.

She still hadn't tried to reattach her arm, so I knew she was losing blood at a fast rate. Soon she would falter, and I would kill. I saw a white figure through the trees, Edward. Her blade managed to hit me, on the blunt edge, shattering my collarbone. I traded arms, defending, poorly with my left hand. My collar bone was drawing strength from me, but her injury nearly had her finished. Her last attempt at an attack was desperate. She overstepped, throwing off her balance and I brought the sword up under her throat.

"Aeternum vale." She sighed.

I closed my eyes and slid the blade deeply, quickly, into her throat. I heard her head hit the ground a second before her body did. My insides were churning again. The pressure started building up in my ears. I could feel her symbol being burned into my back, beneath the last one, with the raw energy being released from her body. I heard Edward moving towards me but put up a hand to warn him. And then she exploded, just like all the others did. The bark on the trees splintered and shot out in all directions as the wood and water expanded with the heat. Most of it whipped painfully off my exposed skin. Her body began to burn as mine was surrounded in the blue haze. The familiar, yet painful electricity shot through me. After nothing of her body but ashes remained I collapsed to the now dry ground. A few leaves were still burning and I sighed as the rain doused them. I was shaking, I could feel it.

My stomach heaved and the pear I had eaten chose that moment to violently hurl itself from my mouth. I curled up, shaking, until a pair of strong cold arms picked me up. Edward looked, not disgusted, as he should've been, not intrigued, but more like a man who had carried out an unpleasant but necessary task.

"I'm sorry you saw that." I whispered. He looked down at me, his face extremely close to mine.

"You fight well." Was all he said. Oddly enough, I wanted him to say something else. I squirmed out of his grip, noticing that we were very close to his house. What had happened to the Volvo? That question aside I turned to him.

"I fight well?" I asked him, anger pulsing through me. He simply frowned.

"What about the fact that I just murdered a girl? What about the fact that I have murdered hundreds?" I used my sword to slice through my shirt, ripping it off. Edward flinched and shut his eyes.

"Look at me." I screamed. "Look at the marks of every person I have killed."

He tentatively opened his eyes, and then they fell open wider in shock. Wrapped around my stomach and crawling everywhere on my back, were small symbols, each unique, each indicative of a kill I had performed. They were the only scars I had. Their names, written in a dead language, were burned into my flesh. I spun, so that he could see every kill I had made. I was glad I wasn't wearing a bra. That would've covered at least twenty of the names. It was still raining and cold, so I was relatively sure that my skin was covered in gooseflesh and that my nipples were extremely hard. I probably looked like a disaster. A drowned whore or something.

"I murder those who have settled down, those who have loved, or who are loved. I have no one to care for me, no one to love. Why do I kill? I do not kill for the sake of protecting others, like most of my opponents. I kill because I am selfish. I deserve to die, but because my skills and instincts are slightly better, I do not." Faces of the women I'd killed flashed before me again.

"I have done some terrible things in my life. I have kept this secret, despite the bad things that happened to innocent others. During one of the wars, a child, a little boy, lost and scared, was executed. I could've saved him. My reflexes are such that I could've drawn my sword and deflected the bullet before it ever reached him. I could've intercepted the bullet, caught it myself and run out with the child. Did I? No. Because it would expose _me._ I could've saved him, but fearing my own life I stood by as his was stolen from him."

Tears were streaming down my face faster than the rain could conceal them. I stabbed the sword into the ground and started hitting Edward. I felt the bones in my hands and arms shatter with the force I was putting behind the blows.

"Be angry. Be disgusted. Be anything but indifferent!" I begged as he grabbed my arms to stop me from breaking them anymore. "Hate me! Hate what I've done! Condemn me, hurt me, leave me!" I begged, falling limp against him.

"I can't." He said, sounding pained himself.

"Why?" I pleaded.

"Because I've fallen in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

We were all fairly excited about moving back to Forks. For Alice, Emmett and Jasper this would be a first, but for Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and myself this would be like coming home. I liked Forks; it was one of the few places I favoured. I knew of an almost secret meadow there, beautiful and serene, isolated. Carlisle had already signed us up for the school. That I was not looking forward to. We had all tried to convince Esme to say that we were home schooled, but she never wavered. I didn't mind so much, it gave me some trivial pleasure, when occasionally a human would think something out of the ordinary. When we got to the house we realised that something was wrong.

Where there had once been a wall of glass, now stood empty frames, and surrounding them were the shattered glass pieces. Not a single shard was left in the frame, it was as if an explosion had happened. It did indeed look that way. The floorboards were burned and uneven, warped in places.

"What the hell happened?" Rosalie cursed. I bent down to examine the floorboards and my fingers met a cool, red liquid.

"That isn't blood." Carlisle said. "It can't be."_ There is no discernible smell, yet it looks and feels the same._

"I'd know. Even dried blood makes me thirsty. This has to be just some fake stuff." Jasper shrugged. He ran his hands over the banister, which looked as though it had gone a few rounds with a butcher's knife, and lost. Esme gasped as she went into the kitchen.

"There's more blood in here. Or whatever it is." _How could anyone survive the loss of so much blood?_

We resigned to cleaning the blood and glass up that night. Esme activated the security system, closing the shutters until we could replace the windows. We moved in some furniture, Jasper and Emmett throwing the beds up the stairs, while I carried the couches inside. We worked diligently until Alice informed us that it was time for school. I changed and slid into the Volvo, humming a nameless tune until the others joined me. The first few weeks were always the worst. Every human would have their attention focused on us. Females would envy Rosalie, men would lust after her. Females would fantasise about me, being the only unmatched sibling. Men would envy Emmett and most would fear Jasper and Alice.

As we walked into school, everything was exactly as I had anticipated. At lunch time there was only one semi-vacant table. One girl was sitting at it. Her hair was brown and curly, shiny and in a state of disarray. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed amused and weary. She held herself too elegantly for the time period, despite the obvious weariness and discomfort she was in. She glanced quickly around the cafeteria, sighed and pulled her book bag from the table, looking anything but pleased that we would have to sit there. She bit into the apple she was toying with and swallowed. Instantly her already pale face whitened with pain. Her fists clenched so hard that her knuckles turned white and she stopped breathing for a moment. Her eyes were shut against the pain. All of my siblings noticed as we neared the table.

"Are you alright?" It was a stupid question, but suitable enough. Teenage minds often did not manage to comprehend long sentences. She held up one finger and I smiled. No one, not humans – our food source – told us what to do, although we waited anyway. In a second she opened her eyes and inhaled, smiling in greeting.

"I do apologize. Yes I am in perfect health, I just didn't chew my food well enough." Something flickered in her eyes as she spoke. I waited for the thoughts that would give away the lie, but none came. My brow immediately furrowed. "Please, sit. If you would prefer not to be bothered on your first day, by incessant chatter and the Spanish Inquisition, I suggest you take this table. If you would also prefer my absence, I could-"

Alice sat down immediately. _She's nice. Not scared either._ She thought to me.

"Thank you for the offer, but we're fine."

We all sat, except for Jasper and Emmett keeping our breathing to a bare minimum.

_Hang on a second. _Alice inhaled twice, discreetly._ She doesn't smell good, like edible good._

The girl looked up at Jasper and Emmett before cracking a large smile.

"Braccae tuae aperiuntur." She whispered. I looked at Emmett's jeans and they were in fact unzipped. How had we missed that? Could she speak Latin or had she just picked up a random phrase from the internet? Her pronunciation was impeccable.

"She's right. Emmett, your fly is undone."

_Oh. Thanks for telling me Ed. Was that Latin? You know Latin. Ha ha. Nerd._ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Breathe." Alice whispered. I was breathing her scent and I had to agree, she didn't smell edible. She smelled good, like freesia or something, but not edible. This was the first time that had ever happened.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I would prefer Bella please." The girl introduced herself. Her accent was hard to trace. It sounded as though she came from everywhere. Perhaps she travelled a lot?

"These are Alice and Emmett Cullen, my siblings and, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and I am Edward." I introduced; pure courtesy.

"I'm pleased to be associated with such company." She spoke with incredible articulation. It was extremely rare for this era. She didn't quite look young enough to be in high school, perhaps a failed adult? Or was she a teacher? A student teacher? Her brain revealed nothing and it made me nervous. Those types of manners were not around anymore. She appeared to be studying us, so I should've heard her thoughts, but every time I tried, it was as though there was nothing but blank space in front of me.

"Where do you live, currently?"

"Out of town." I answered carefully. She winced.

"In a big, white mansion by any chance? It's impossible to find and hasn't been lived in for years..." she explained, hope in her eyes.

"Yes." Alice piped up. "Why?"

"I..." Her eyes darkened and lightened with humour, at whatever she was going to say. "...was just curious." She edited, smiling. Jasper glared accusingly, feeling the guilt around the lie.

_Major lie. Why doesn't she smell?_

_What the hell is up with her scent?_

I didn't understand my siblings. Was it not better that she not smell than smell appealing?

"Alright, I may have left something of mine stashed at your house." She admitted.

"Would it by any chance be a beautiful red motorcycle, with personal adjustments made, so it goes extremely quietly?"

Rosalie had found it last night. She had tinkered with it, admired it and learned from it. Bella sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. Her shirt sleeve fell, revealing stitches and we all instinctively leaned away, minimizing our breathing. Alice however inhaled instead.

"Motorcycle accident. Not last night, but the night before."

"It's safe." Alice whispered. Amusement flickered in Bella's eyes again. Those eyes were so captivating. They seemed to stretch on for eternity, showing so many things and at the same time obscuring the feelings she was experiencing. Why could I not read her mind?

"Would you mind if I rented your shed space?" She blurted after a moment's pause. I stared, unbelieving.

"Excuse me?"

"All of the words in that sentence were short and in the correct order, so what did you not understand?" I had to laugh, as did the others. Rosalie stayed silent.

"Why? Can't you keep the bike at your place?" Alice asked.

"Actually no. Charlie insisted I get rid of it, about two months ago. So I stopped keeping it at his house and stopped riding during the day. Would you mind? If you want the key to your shed back, it's in my truck."

How absurd. A human who wanted a reason to be near us, instead of avoid us. Alice answered again.

"Bella. You can keep the key and you can have the shed space. You can get your bike at any time of day or night, since Rose assured us it was super quiet, for a bike."

"Wouldn't want to wake you up." Something flashed in her eyes, humour again. Her voice had a large edge of sarcasm to it, which made me feel, at best, uneasy. "I'm sorry I have to go, hopefully I'll see you all later."

"Bella? You should really meet our father. He'll want to know who is renting the shed, after all." Alice said._ He'll want to try and analyze her blood, see why it doesn't smell._ She thought to me. Bella turned and bashed into a teacher, coffee pouring down her. I heard and smelt the burning flesh – the coffee was scalding hot. She ripped off the sweater, swearing in Chinese, quite colourfully. Various animals and body parts flew from her mouth and I was positive that had the teacher understood what she was saying, she would've been expelled. Rosalie gasped and we all followed suit. Before her hair could cover her back, we caught glimpse of a black bruise, the size of a fist, stretched across her shoulder. I had never seen a bruise so dark. Abuse instantly flitted through my head. She spun and we saw an identical bruise on the other side of her body. It was just as black as the one across her shoulder, extremely close to her heart. What had happened to this poor child? She pulled her hair out of her ponytail, in an attempt to conceal the bruises.

"Motorcycle accident."

None of us moved. Fist sized bruises, close to her heart? Motorcycle accident? We were not born yesterday. I vaguely wondered who her father was. Charlie? Police Chief Charlie? Not the abuse type... "Fallaces sunt rerum species."

"The appearances of things are deceptive." I translated, with a wry smile, for the others. None of them spoke Latin. How ironic that phrase was in our case. We appeared normal-ish. She left then, leaving my family awestruck, we tried to decipher the unusual encounter. What made her so different? After a few mental suggestions being thrown at me, some more unusual than others, I stood.

"I don't know. I do plan to find out though."

"She will be in your next class. Try talking to her." Alice suggested. I nodded and then the bell rang. We scattered.


	8. Chapter 8

I spotted her beside the only empty seat. I slid into place, as her expression showed annoyance and weariness.

"Where are you from? Your accent, is hard to place." It was a very blunt question.

"I wasn't aware I had an accent." A careful avoidance. I liked the way this girl played the game.

"At times, it's Latin, at others it's British, at others it seems almost oriental." There were others. Hints of Spanish, some – Egyptian maybe. Impossible. She was too young to have lived long enough in enough places to pick up an accent.

"I study a lot of languages."

"Latin and Chinese." I reminded her. She winced.

"Please assure me you didn't understand the Chinese." She looked worried. I had to restrain a full laugh.

"Oh, I got the gist of it. I am impressed by your Latin however. You speak it as though you could easily converse in it." I wanted to push for more information. Her mind, so blank, was infuriating at times, a hindrance. I couldn't pry into the secrets her eyes flaunted.

"Just here and there, occasional quotes and oddities."

I rubbed my throat. I was inhaling to try and capture her scent, and finding nothing, I was however opening my burning throat to the more appealing aromas of the other students.

"Are you liking it in Forks?" She interrupted, looking cautiously at my hand on my throat.

"Not so far. We entered the house only to find that it looked as though it had been struck by lightning. Every glass surface was shattered. The wood looked as though it had been burned in one spot. We may have to rip up the floorboards."

She shivered, a dark look entering her eyes. She knew what had happened. She hunched her shoulders slightly, in guilt almost.

"Something the matter?"

"Maybe. But I shall choose to tell you at a later time." An answer not fit for this era. What was she hiding? I sighed in frustration. I was too used to getting everything instantly from the minds of others. There was more though. I usually didn't want to read the minds of humans, so why was she so different? Was it simply the fact that the forbidden fruit looked more appealing? There seemed to be something more. I wanted to hear her thoughts. Badly.

"Am I bothering you?"

"No. It's just hard to tell what you're thinking." I responded, just as careful with my answers as she was with hers. I tried to make it a little less obvious. "Usually I can read people well, know what they're planning, or what their body language suggests, but you..."

"No such luck?"

"Exactly."

I stared at her through biology, not listening to the teacher. Her body language indicated that she was aware of my staring. She was angled slightly away from me, her breathing too calm. She held herself so straight and elegantly. Her ankles were crossed, as the ladies of earlier eras had been taught. Her hands were folded carefully in her lap. It was almost as if she had grown up watching old movies, like Pride and Prejudice, and learned her mannerisms from that. It was possible.

I watched her in gym. She appeared so clumsy that I feared for the safety of her teammates. I stopped by the gym to try and talk to her again and saw her scoring extremely difficult shots. I wasn't even sure if I could manage them. What was with her? Why the charade? She stopped, fingering the bruise on her chest.

"I better not be attacked in the next few days, I don't think I could stand the pain."

Attacked? Was that how she had gotten the first bruises? She made it sound as though it were a regular occurrence, perhaps she was in a gang of some sort. I went back to my family, giving them all of the odd information. Unfortunately it seemed as though we were simply creating more questions.

"She's coming tonight you know. To check on her motorcycle." Alice said. Rose swore and went outside to reassemble it. She had had too much fun taking it apart to see how it worked. Once it was whole again she dumped it back in the shed and we all went inside to wait for the strange girl to arrive. We heard the steady heartbeat coming. Her breathing was laboured but steady. Had she run here? This girl was extremely strange. We all exchanged glances as we waited. We heard her unlock the shed and go over the bike. Alice was practically buzzing with excitement. She knocked on the door and Esme calmly walked over to it. The rest of us scattered, again. Alice reappeared first.

"Bella! We've been waiting for you!" She smiled. "Can I take your coat?"

"No thank you." I descended the stairs and instantly the smell of sharpened metal hit me. Was she carrying a knife of some sort?

"Miss Swan."

"Mr. Cullen."

The others made their appearances. Bella looked around the room and flinched slightly.

_Wow. Guilt overload. Did she do this?_ Jasper said to me.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked. "Oh the windows! Well, it's no big problem. I was intending on trying stained glass on some of the panes." _I do love this house._

"You shouldn't. This place looks beautiful come sunset. It was a very peaceful place to pr- to be in." She was first dreaming, imagining the place as she was talking, but then stiffened as she corrected herself. What was she about to say? Not knowing what she was thinking was going to drive me insane. Esme's eyes flickered to mine, before she continued.

"Yes. We're planning on putting a grand piano over here, to listen to the beautiful music and to watch the sunset, it would surely be heavenly. However we're going to replace the floorboards first."

"The banister also, not to mention there are a few deep gouges in the walls. Do you know of any gangs in Forks Bella?" I asked, trying out one of my theories.

"Gangs? You honestly think gangs would leave this place standing if they knew it was here?" She smiled, but her eyes showed distrust, or anxiety? It was hard to tell. Her eyes flickered to a floorboard before they met my own.

"So Bella, tell us a bit about yourself. I've heard you speak Latin and Chinese, and that my children met you at lunch."

"There's not much else. I'm adopted, living with Chief Swan, and I have unusual hobbies." She dropped to the floorboards, running her fingers over them. She was looking for the blood I guessed, as she frowned slightly. A bulge appeared near the nape of her neck. The knife? Concealed under her jacket.

"Like what?" Alice asked, genuinely interested. She turned her eyes towards Alice.

"History, metallurgy, languages, music."

"Metallurgy?" Rosalie asked, unbelieving. An odd hobby for someone in this era.

"What about all of you?" she pressed.

"Didn't you hear the rumours?" Jasper asked, earning a laugh from Bella.

"I saunter around with my head in the clouds. You're fortunate I noticed your existence at all."

"Well, Rose and I are twins," Jasper started, Bella looked between the two of them and humour sparkled in her eyes again. Had she seen through the lie? "Em, Ed and Alice are all related."

She laughed then.

"Yeah, the height thing confuses everyone." Alice giggled. I knew, some sort of instinctual feeling, that she saw past that lie too. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Carlisle and myself adopted them all when they were preteens. It was quite a handful, but they're good kids." At the name of my father and mentor she frowned slightly, her eyes blurring for a moment. She was trying to remember something.

"May I inquire as to the location of the doctor?"

"He is at work, he should be returning within the hour, if you don't mind staying that long."

"Not currently. No one has been unapproachable or hostile yet." Her eyes flickered again to the random floorboard and back.

"Can I see what you've done with the place? I've only ever been here when it was abandoned and dusty."

"I'm going to Seattle tomorrow, to get more paints and renovation supplies." Esme said. "Until then, it'll not be at its best."

I smelled the air as she walked past gracefully. Metal, leather and freesia. It was an odd combination.

"She doesn't smell edible. She doesn't make me thirsty at all." Emmett sighed.

"Carlisle will want to study her." Esme added.

"He does love a mystery." Rose smirked.

"There is a smell of metal on her also." I added.

"She's uneasy about the floorboards, what is she hiding? We should check that later." Jasper muttered.

Bella walked around all of our rooms, absorbing the decor and individuality. When she got to mine I told her that I was waiting for my bed to be delivered. Again she frowned, what was she thinking? Her eyes roamed over a few pictures and suddenly we all heard her heart pause, in shock. It started up slightly faster than before. The picture was of Carlisle. Had she seen him before? Or was she just physically attracted to him, like all the other females?

"I have to go." She blurted, wringing her hands. "I just remembered the English assignment. It's due tomorrow and I haven't even started." She darted past us and down the stairs. We all heard a metal scraping against a sheath as she ran. How big was the knife she was carrying? She curtsied, bending exactly the right amount, properly and fluidly, as if she had practiced it her entire life.

"I promise to come again. I'm sorry." She left then.

"She was terrified, almost angry. What did Carlisle do?" Jasper asked. Emmett and myself began to try and follow her, darting after her motorcycle, weaving through the trees. Before long we had to stop. She continued to ride into La Push. It wasn't where she lived. Chief Swan lived well within the boundaries of Forks. I snarled my frustration and we headed home. Carlisle was already there, speculating.

"If she has no scent, perhaps it was her blood that was all over the house when we arrived. It would explain the guilt." He spoke. His thoughts mirrored his words. I went over to the floorboard that Bella kept looking at, before Alice darted in front of me.

"Don't. It's her personal stuff. She's coming to get it tomorrow." She pleaded.

"Alice, move."

"This stuff is worth hiding. I don't even want to know why, but it's important to her. Please leave it." Her eyes looked sorrowfully at me.

"You know what it is."

"I do."

"Then allow me to share it."

"Edward Cullen, please. I'll owe you." Alice begged, her voice barely a whisper. _Please. It was hard enough convincing the others. Not you too. You should know the value of privacy._

I sighed and went upstairs instead. Out of the closet I pulled the holographic chip. Activating it, a screen, mouse and keyboard materialized. Alice had found the designs to an advanced computer, far into the future. It didn't work to the same extent as the ones would in the future, simply because the materials we were using were less refined. She and I had built it, making modifications of our own. Currently we were the only people with a computer that you could carry in your wallet. I opened the internet and began searching for Isabella Swan. It was a popular enough name, I found hundreds of matches. After some extensive searching I found something that scared me. A portrait, painted a few hundred years before I was born, held her likeness. It was her in every way – the dark brown eyes, the stubborn chin, the pale skin. An ancestor perhaps? The name of the portrait was Elisabeth Swann. An ancestor probably. The likeness was incredible, though, there should have been _some_ genetic drift. I kept researching, trying to find her family tree, but I could find no connection. It was as if Isabella Swan just appeared one day. Vampires did that, fake identities and other such things. Humans did not appear, without records. As we left for school, Alice left the door unlocked.

"Ali-"

"I don't want to have to replace the door, which we will if we keep it locked." She said and slid into the car. She had managed to keep her head clear all night. I hadn't a clue of what was hiding in the floorboards, or in her mind. When I didn't see her truck in the parking lot I felt a wave of lost hope hit me. I didn't even realise I was hoping to see her. My mind immediately went to the worst possibilities, the werewolves in La Push might've attacked her. She could've crashed on that damn motorcycle. She could've been attacked, though by who I still had to find out. My nerves continued to build until Jasper sent a wave of calm over me.

"What?"

"Worried about a math test or something?" he asked sceptically. "Cause I can't think of any reason you'd be this stressed." I shook it off and fought the urge to run home. Alice said she would be there.


	9. Chapter 9

For the duration of the morning I searched the minds of humans as far as I could see, hoping to get a glimpse of her. I saw her stop at the side of the road, dashing into the trees, an object concealed under her coat. I next saw her as she pulled into the school, as she sat down to one of her classes. I let out a sigh of relief and my brain immediately began wondering why I was so concerned about her. At lunch she sat at our table again.

"Oh, this just in, Bella had no English paper to complete. She'd handed it in days ago." I smirked. The others were immediately inquiring about the lie. I chuckled as they bounced reasons off of me, mentally. Alice was the only one who was refusing to think about anything except the Declaration of Independence, and translating it into Korean.

"You know, you missed Carlisle by about three minutes. If you'd stayed you would've met him." Rosalie told Bella, the instant she sat.

"I'm sorry about that. The paper is done and handed in though." The others exchanged quick glances. I noticed that she still sat stiffly.

"How are your bruises healing?"

She poked one and winced.

"Slowly." She pulled down the front of her shirt, showing the still black bruise.

"You should let my father look at those. I've never seen bruises so dark before. How did you get them?" I pressed, she had already told us, but I was convinced she was lying. I had never seen anything looking so painful.

"Um..." Her eyes blurred for a moment, then lightened with remembrance. A lie obviously. "Motorcycle accident. Same one as this."

Alice began talking about one of her subjects and suddenly Bella stiffened dramatically. Her breathing paused and her eyes became sharp. She was glaring over my shoulder, at a blank wall.

"Bella?" She was still frozen, as tense as a cat confronted with water. "Bella? Are you alright? Are you in pain?" I pressed my hand to her forehead. She blinked and flinched, quickly realising the audience she had gathered.

"What? No, I was just thinking."

"You tensed up quite suddenly." I pointed out.

"I was thinking about the cause of my bruises." Another careful avoidance. "And about the party Jessica is throwing Friday."

"Party?" Alice smiled. She knew, of course, just being polite.

"Party. Loud music, dancing, drugs and beer. Just another way for today's teenage population to feel an inkling of rebellion and wild satisfaction." Again, she sounded like an adult, looking back on the teenage years. Her mind remained as closed as when I had first tried to read it. The bell rang, shortcutting the conversation.

I sat at home listening to music, when I suddenly heard the shed open. Bella. I jumped to the window, to see her getting on her bike and driving away. I started to follow, until Emmett and Jasper grabbed me.

"Where are you going?"

"Emmett let go."

"Stalker." He replied.

"What do you want from me?"

_To come with. You mind?_ Jasper asked mentally. I sighed and stopped struggling.

"Fine."

We all began following the trail, until it ended at the school. Her lack of scent made it difficult to track her from there. We spread out, searching the forest, following every heartbeat we could hear. A while after, we all met up at the school again.

"She has to be around here somewhere."

"Well you can't follow an absence of scent Emmett." I was a little touchy, and still nervous. This girl intrigued me and suddenly she had just disappeared.

"Can't you read her mind?"

"No, but perhaps..." I closed my eyes again, trying to listen. _Perhaps? I hate it when he does that._

"What?"

"She still has a heartbeat correct?"

All of us closed our eye and tried to focus. Jasper suddenly glanced towards the roof.

_No heartbeat, but definitely a source of calm, emanating from the roof. _I jumped, silently up the wall, to see her sitting cross legged, turned away from me. She barely had a heartbeat. Meditating? I jumped down and we all decided to go home. This girl was too strange, even for a human.

Later on that day, as it had been early in the morning when she had been meditating, she sat at the lunch table, her stomach growling. Still, she ate nothing. Perhaps she felt self conscious, as none of us ate around her.

"You should really eat." I pushed my plate of untouched food toward her.

"I'll eat when you do." She smirked. I raised my eyebrows, obviously she had noticed.

"The accident messed up my appetite." My eyes darted to the bruise on her wrist.

"And that?"

"That? I can't explain without it resembling an excuse. But, it wasn't caused by anyone, but myself. If I had been more careful..." She trailed off, a look of ancient grief entering her face. It was one I had seen Carlisle wear, the look of someone who had seen too many years. She stood up to go to class when the bell rang and collapsed to the floor, before Alice caught her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"We should take you to Carlisle." Jasper said. _Wow overdose on fear. She definitely knows him. She's terrified of him._

"No, I'll see my own doctor, I'll be fine. I just haven't eaten. Swallowing hurts."

"Which is why you should see someone. Now." I almost growled. Usually people didn't argue, but to my surprise she smiled.

"I'm fine."

I watched her that night too, from a distance again. Through Angela's eyes. The girl brought up some interesting points. She had some theories I was sure better fit the vampire coven than Bella.

"_Bella. I know that you have a lot of accidents that aren't bike ones. I realise that I am not allowed to be 'in the loop' but I'm not completely stupid. Was this one a bike accident?"_ Bella took a second to answer. I waited for the lie. None came.

"_This one is from my bike. This one wasn't_." She pointed to her wrist, then her chest. So what had caused it? I watched her that night. She barely slept. She tossed and turned, more often than not crying out in pain. She kept rubbing her back also, and would sit for long periods, as stiff as the lunchtime incident. I watched, wondering two things. Why was she so different and strange? Why was I so keen to know the answer?

The next day as she approached the lunch table I had to comment.

"She looks awful. Perhaps she has some ailment..." It was possible that she had a disease of some sort.

"She's exhausted, emotionally. I can feel that much." Jasper sighed.

"I see her passing out later. Mid bio, Edward watch her." Images flashed through my head of Bella falling, into my lap, halfway into the class.

"She hasn't changed her clothes." Rosalie sneered. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Maybe she just needs a hug." Emmett suggested with a smile. I thanked him with my eyes, always the positive thinker.

"Jasper, I'm going to take her to the hospital. Make her sleep would you?" I raised my hand to itch my nose whilst whispering. She shouldn't have heard what I said.

"I don't want to sleep." She looked at me pointedly. I stared back. Did she hear that? Impossible.

"Sorry?"

"Jasper stop!" She turned to him, trying to wiggle her fingers. Her body was clearly falling asleep. The scary part was, she knew who was doing it to her. "Stop messing with my emotions Jasper." A thousand questions flew through the heads of the others as I continued to watch Bella.

"Please! I'll see my own doctor. I'm just tired and hungry!" She tried to move, but ended up falling, again. I caught her before she hit the floor. I swept her into my arms as the others made our excuses to the on-looking teachers. I slid into my car, leaving her on my lap. I drove quickly to the hospital. Her slumber would not last for long. Having her in my arms felt comfortable. She fit perfectly. She was warm and soft and lovely. Her eyelids fluttered, barely. I pulled her closer to me, feeling her warmth spread through my clothing. I wanted to protect her from everything. I could keep her in my arms for eternity. I shook my head. I was being ridiculous. I opened the car door and slid out, minding her limbs. As I shut the door behind me she woke. She started squirming.

"That wasn't fair. Jasper wasn't being fair."

I looked down at her, wondering how she could possibly know. Once we were safely inside I took out my cell phone, dialling Carlisle's number. "Father? I'm three floors down."

Instantly she tried to escape. I moved in front of her threateningly. She sighed, resigned I thought, and walked over to the window. She opened it and glanced outside. She couldn't climb out. We were two floors up. She sat on the windowsill as I searched mentally, finding my father.

"Why are you so insistent I see a doctor? I know what's wrong with me. I haven't eaten in a while and I'm exhausted. I haven't had the chance to sleep a decent eight hours in a few nights now."

"All the more reason you should stay here. An IV and bed rest will do you good."

"Fine." Satisfied that she would stay there I looked around the corner, waiting for Carlisle. It was then that I heard the scraping of fabric on metal and the whoosh of air. I darted to the window faster than I could've thought possible, to watch her fall. I calculated every possibility, including jumping down to catch her, as I raised my foot to the windowsill, Carlisle grabbed me. We both heard her bones break as she landed. Curses, again in various languages and tears followed. Carlisle moved away from the window, calling home, telling them to be wary, in case she went to the house for assistance. She looked back at me, her eyes blazing. I wasn't sure what my face portrayed.

I left the hospital and followed her footprints as best I could. Before long I caught up, just in time to see her go inside the school. I ran back to the parking lot and grabbed my Volvo. Driving insanely fast and carelessly. I parked close to her truck, not blocking it completely, but enough. As she walked out I neared her.

"What the hell are you?" She jumped and flinched and remorse shot through me.

"What are you talking about?" I stopped her, pushing her against the car. My hands lifted her leg and gently ran up it, trying to find the break. There was nothing but the blackest of bruises.

"I heard your leg break. I saw you limp away with it barely working. You jumped out of a window!" I was so furious at her. Why? Why was I so concerned with her safety?

"Don't be dramatic, I leaned." As she tried to move, I could again smell metal and leather.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"For the same reason you cannot tell me your secret. Except mine has much more dire consequences. The Volturi are all you have to worry about." I jumped back at the name. What did she know of my kind? "Ever heard of Cleopatra? She broke the rules. She died the following day. Joan of Arc? Marilyn Monroe? Same thing. I will not fall to the same fate."

I watched her drive off, startled. The others found me and pulled me back into the car. I told them of our entire encounter since lunchtime. They were as on edge as we were.

"How come you didn't pick up on this sooner?"

"I've told you, I cannot penetrate her mind."

"She's going to that party tonight. Perhaps we should keep an eye on her."

"Will you tell me now what was under the floorboard?" I snapped at Alice. She hung her head.

"Swords. Six of them, I think. They're in the shed now, most of them. One she's wearing and one's at her home."

Swords? Sword fights? How would that give her bruises? My mind began forming more questions than it was answering. The addition of the others asking similar questions was giving me a headache.


	10. Chapter 10

I followed her to the party, disgusted with the intoxicated thoughts of most of the teenagers. I tried to tune it out, until one large voice entered my head.

_Five hundred? This'll give Bella a run for her money. Let's see if she's alive in the morning shall we?_

I shot through the trees, out of my house. It was a ten minute run to Jessica's house from mine. At the rate I was pushing my legs, I would be there in half that time. She couldn't die. I saw, vaguely as she drunk a large amount of vodka and began to see the effects of the drugs. She was running her hands over her arms, looking at them in a perverted terror. Her hands flew to her ears as her mouth whispered a Latin chant. I wasn't close enough. She made her way outside and I lost sight of her. I forced my legs harder and arrived at the house. Bella was on the ground, her hands covering her ears.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, crying. I had never heard such a chilling sound. I wrapped my hands around her own, pulling her close.

"Bella? I'm going to get you some help alright? Don't fight me." I was positive she couldn't hear me. I wrapped my white sweater around her shaking figure, running back to the house as fast as I dared. We passed a girl who was rubbing her back calmly, staring at Jessica's house. My mind wouldn't have even noticed her, if Bella hadn't begun shouting as we passed the girl.

"No! She'll kill me. Keep her away! I haven't got a weapon! I am not ready to die!"

Her words were made even more convoluted, she switched between French, Spanish, Egyptian and Latin again. As I entered the house her heart stopped. If mine had been beating it would've also. Worry and pain shot through me as I called Carlisle. She continued to struggle, twisting, trying to get out of my grasp. Carlisle helped me restrain her.

"Please! She'll kill me! I am not ready to die..."

"Bella! Bella!" Her heart and breathing had stopped. Her struggling hadn't even resumed. She was dead, cold, completely lifeless.

"I've seen her before." Carlisle said. Images of a patient a few hundred years ago flashed through my head, and I saw Bella. It was her, I was sure of it. How long had this girl lived? The portrait of Elisabeth Swann, I had no doubt now that it was her. How unfortunate her life had to end now. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but I had experienced nothing like it before. My insides felt as though a huge hole had been placed there instead. I was shaking, though it wasn't from cold, and certainly not any other physical reaction. I could register nothing except the fact that Bella was gone.

Bella was gone.

I knew who had killed her. Alice, grabbed me as soon as I thought the statement.

"No! Edward you can't kill him." She begged. Instantly Emmett and Jasper were holding me as well.

"What am I supposed to do?" I yelled. She flinched. I rarely yelled, and never before had I spoken so harshly to Alice.

"Grieve. Stay. Do not expose us, please. I can't see her future, but there is still something there. I don't understand it. It's like the end of a book, but you know there's an epilogue. Something will happen." _Give me a day. If nothing happens then you may take out you revenge, just think about what you're doing, please._ I fell, limply to the ground. Emmett and Jasper were astounded. They had never seen me so sad. I lay there, unmoving as I heard Carlisle place the sheet over her head. None of them came near me, except Esme, who simply put her hand on my shoulder. No accompanying thoughts or words, she was just letting me know that she was there.

I heard, much later the rustling of the sheet.

_Told you so!_ Alice chimed, happily. It took me a moment to figure what she was talking about.

The thump of feet on the floor upstairs made my head snap up instantly. A heartbeat started up shortly after.

"Impossible." Carlisle whispered. We all ran to the room. I couldn't begin to describe the feelings coursing through me then either. Relief, suspicion, doubt, betrayal, worry, and love. The woman I loved was back. I was still angry though. "What are you?"

"Five four?" She smiled. "Female? Tired?"

"What are you?" Jasper asked this time.

"Special." She tried to walk past us, only to be stopped by Emmett. _She was dead right? I wasn't imagining it?_

"Do I have to use the window? Last time I broke two bones."

I pointed to her wrist and leg. "Yet neither are currently broken."

"She heals at a rate that could only indicate werewolf, and yet, Alice can see her, she doesn't smell, at all, and she isn't a Quileute."

"Wolf? So the other legends are true?" We all stood in shock. She could hear that? It was out of the range of human ears. So what was she?

"Vampires and werewolves. What an interesting century this is turning out to be." She mused.

"How old are you?" Rosalie asked.

"At least as old as I am."

She looked completely healthy, in fact, healthier than she had the past few days. "I have to get to school, well first home, then school. And food. I need food." She pushed past us. I stepped in front of her at the door.

"I'll drive you home." I wouldn't let her out of my sight again.

"Thanks."

I stared at her while I drove. She looked much better than she had in ages. She had no dark rings around her eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks. I heard her convince her father she was fine. I remained in the car, parked slightly down the street, out of Charlie's view. I waited until she bounded out of the door, obviously happy with something.

"Would you like a ride?" he asked carefully, through the open window.

"Alright. But, I'll be disappearing to the gym, I have-"

"Auditions. I do also. I believe we're competing for the same part." That had made me laugh.

"Well there goes my chance then. It's alright. I've seen the sign up list for Juliet and none of the women are particularly drool worthy anyway."

The ride was mostly quiet. He I wanted to ask so many things. How old was she? Was she human? Were the bruises caused by a swordfight of some sort?

"You can ask. I cannot assure I'll answer." I tried to sort them out, to ask her the least invasive.

"How old are you?"

"I wonder if it would upset you." She murmured, smiling to herself. "What age do you believe me to be?"

"Over six-hundred." Five hundred for the encounter with Carlisle, plus an extra decade, in case.

"Obviously, since I have met Carlisle before." Still no clarification.

"Seven hundred?"

"Wrong by about two thousand." My eyes snapped to hers. I could see no hint of deception.

"Two _thousand_?" The Volturi were that old. I could not fathom a human living that long. When we finally got to the school we walked in silence to the gymnasium. She was called before me and given a practice sword. She suddenly tensed as she held the sword, turning towards the door, holding the sword in front of her, like a real weapon.

"Lisa, you will be auditioning for Paris, Bella, for Romeo. We shall have a mock swordfight and see how the chemistry is between you two."

_I couldn't kill her with his. If I aimed for her eyes I might be able to ram it through to her brain. Her neck would be easy also, but I would be risking exposure. Just a test today. The next time we meet I will kill her. _I kept my eyes on the Lisa girl. Her thoughts were nothing but malicious and calculating.

"I do defy thy conjurations,

And apprehend thee for a felon here."

"Wilt thou provoke me? then have at thee, boy!"

I watched, my nerves on edge as they fought. The skill in the two fighters was indescribable. Both were holding back, and both were extending the scene much longer. Minutes went by before Lisa eventually gave up. The teachers were going on about how realistic the fight looked. If only they knew.

"O, I am slain!

If thou be merciful,

Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet."

"Next time you will not prove to be so fortunate." Lisa whispered.

"Next time, you will be dead." Bella retorted.

I followed Lisa mentally for the rest of the day. She continued to analyze the fight, deciding strengths and weaknesses. I did not like the way she was analyzing Bella as a target.

"What did she mean?" I asked Bella at lunch, hoping to get a straight answer.

"Who?"

"Lisa."

"Maybe she was mad that I got the part I wanted and she didn't get what she wanted."

"That's not what her head was saying. I saw three hundred different ways she wanted to harm you in those few precious minutes." More than three hundred, but some were repetitive. I flinched at the thought of Bella dead, again.

"I have no idea why she'd want to kill me."

"Quote, next time, you will be dead, unquote."

When she rejoined me for biology I smelt the metal on her again. It explained the trench coat.

"Can you smell metal?"

"I can smell everything. Except you." Bella tensed again and narrowed her eyes. I could hear Lisa was close.

"Can you hear her thoughts? Is that how you know she's near?" it was bugging me.

"No. I feel it, in my spine actually." She closed her eyes, thinking, concentrating. "She's about a hundred feet away. To my left." I closed my eyes and searched.

"She is. That's impressive."

After school I drove the Volvo home. I then sat down, telling my family about the information I had learned. Alice suddenly screeched.

"Get to Bella. She's in Port Angeles somewhere. Oh! Not good!"

I was in the car and driving before she had finished her sentence. I pushed the car as fast as it would go, approaching nearly three times the speed limit. I searched frantically for her buzzing through the minds of countless people. Six of them eventually caught my eye, and a seventh chilled me to the bone. The first six were the minds of men, watching, following Bella as she walked down a dark alleyway.

_This could be fun._

_She's sexy, and she can't be more than twenty..._

_Probably a virgin._

_It's my turn to go first._

_She doesn't look scared. This could be interesting._

_I can just imagine her screams as I get inside of her..._

On a regular day, these would've angered me to the point of absurdity. The men were each providing me with disgusting pictures of the things they were imagining. They were also helping me narrow down where she was specifically.

The seventh voice was that of Lisa, the girl who had 'tested' Bella earlier. She was planning, calculating, getting herself ready; for a battle to the death. My car protested as I swung around a few of the corners. The speed I was going was enough to seriously mess up the steering, braking and cooling systems in my Volvo. I saw through the minds of the men as Bella and Lisa began to perform their ritual, fighting – this time for real. Each metallic click and ring made my hands grip tighter onto the steering wheel. I almost smirked as they both stopped one of the men from calling the police – Bella much kinder in her attack. I winced as I saw Lisa's blade sink through Bella's arm. My teeth snapped together violently. A few moments later Bella managed to twist the sword away from Lisa and started running. When I saw the knife fly through the air and sink itself into Bella's skull, I nearly hit a building. She pulled the knife from her skull as I pulled around the last corner. I lost control of the car for a second; I was going too fast for the laws of physics. Changing momentum that quickly was very difficult. I leaned over and opened the door as I stopped by Bella.

"Get in." I commanded, frantically, angrily.

"I can't. I'm not allowed."

She tried to turn, ready to fight, but I pulled her inside the car. We began driving and she tried to get away again. I had to get her to a hospital; her head, her arm, something was bleeding.

"No! I can't I'm not allowed! We have to fight!"

I grabbed onto her arm, pulling her sharply back. I heard it snap and I let go in horror. I locked the door and continued driving, insanely fast.

"Shit! Ow!" She took a few breaths, righting her arm, before her head began to loll on her shoulders.

"Take me to Carlisle. He is the only one who can help me now. Tell him to remove foreign objects... does that and I'll heal." She was trying desperately to string the words together.

"He needs to remove the metal in your arm?" I had to keep her talking. What about her head?

"Remove... heal... no hospital." And then she passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

I continued to drive frantically, knowing that Alice would've already warned everyone about my impending arrival. Bella mumbled once or twice, but remained unconscious. I wrapped my fingers around her injury, trying to stop the bleeding. How much blood could she lose before she would die? I couldn't see her go through that again. I pulled up outside my house and Alice ran her inside instantly. Carlisle searched for the metal in her arm while I examined her skull. Nothing but a bruise. I sighed in relief. He found the metal and the instant he pulled it out, we began to see the effects. The bone slowly began re-growing – much faster than anything we'd ever seen in a human. Carlisle stitched up her arm, and I ran my hands down the uninjured one I had broken. It was fine, simply bruised also. Esme told me to change clothes. She cleaned the blood that had been spilled down the hallway and up the stairs. Alice ordered new upholstery for my car. None of it mattered to me. Bella was weak, her heartbeat dim and uneven.

"She'll wake in an hour. Let her be for the moment." Alice smiled. She went to fetch the bloody clothes from Bella. I cleaned her sword, after fetching it from the car. The thing was beautiful, heavy, but had suffered great damage from the fight. I let my mind sweep out, searching for Lisa, but I found no trace of her near. I felt like a man who had had his heart ripped from him, only for it to be shoved in backwards. I felt so pained and relieved. If she would be constantly getting hurt – worse, running towards trouble – how could I ever hope to protect her? I have no idea how long I spent looking at the sword, but suddenly Alice spoke up.

"Five, four, three, two, one." _Don't go up there. She is wearing nothing. Eww. She's pulling out the stitches._ I heard the soft sound of wire being pulled from skin and flinched.

"Hey! It took me a full thirty seconds to stitch those up!" _Waste of wire. Why didn't you tell me she healed?_

I hadn't known. I should've known. I wanted to know.

"A full thirty seconds of your vampire life was just wasted. I feel so sorry for you. I told you I healed, well, I told Edward. Where does Charlie think I am?"

"Sleepover with Alice." When had they arranged that? I must've really been concentrating hard.

"Where's my claymore?" The sword I assumed.

"Sorry?"

"The sword."

"Downstairs, resting with your coat. Your clothes have been thrown out."

I heard her move about and the rustle of fabric. "Where's dear old Edward?" I felt old. Older than I ever had. I went to her room.

"I didn't mean to break your arm..." I felt so guilty. Vampires had such strength, compared to humans we were indestructible.

"It's fine. If you hadn't I'd probably be dead." I gave her the sword I had been holding in my hand and she surveyed it. Suddenly her eyes brightened and she pulled my hand forward. I watched her with guilt, as she ran the metal through the small slit between my thumb and thumbnail. The sound was odd, but the action sharpened the sword efficiently.

"A walking sharpening stone!" She smiled happily, and I immediately questioned the sanity of her brain, she had, after all had a knife embedded in her skull for a few moments. Her stomach growled and she skipped to the kitchen. Honestly I wasn't sure what to say or do. She had come so close to death, again, and was now calmly skipping around? I needed answers.

"You ask her about it Carlisle." I said.

"Why? You saved her."

"She won't talk to _me. _Perhaps you'll have better luck with her."

"Alright." He turned to wipe his hands, freshly wet from washing, and I walked into the kitchen. My breath caught as I saw she had a knife sticking out of her palm. She simply grimaced, winced and then threw the knife at me. I caught it easily, and, ever curious, slipped it into my mouth. It didn't make me thirsty, it didn't taste at all. It felt like blood, but it had no taste. I moved to Bella, she was injured of course, but there was nothing, just a small bruise.

"Fascinating."

"Not really."

She took the knife from my hand and began slicing open her arm. I watched with horror as the skin split, spewing blood, before it closed seconds later. I snatched the knife away. It was too ... odd.

_What the hell? She is damn lucky her blood doesn't smell appealing._ Jasper shuddered as he walked in, imagining what he'd do if she smelled the least bit edible. Bella looked guiltily to the floor.

_I'll ask her. Anything you want me to ask specifically?_

I gave him a small shake. He walked to her side and leaned casually on the counter beside her. I could hear every way he considered asking her, eventually settling on simple.

"Bella, could you explain to us what happened? We're all a little confused."

_I'll say. She was dead once, and now she was nearly dead and both times she's fine._

_I really don't care. Why do I have to be here?_ Rosalie's thoughts were specific, but Jasper revealed that even she was curious.

"I.... have to start at the beginning I suppose." She sat, her mouth whispering prayers. "A long, long time ago, there was a kind of disease that swept through the population. Female children of a certain age were infected. There were about six thousand of us to begin with. We grew to maturity and then stopped growing. We couldn't be killed, save a sword chopping off the head. One of us started the rules; Combat is to be kept fair, defeat is to be accepted, exposure is intolerable. The whole Latin tradition got started much later, but it stuck. We all faded away, becoming invisible for the most part."

A swarm of incredulous thoughts hit me.

_How many others are there now?_

_She expects us to believe that?_

_Bull. All of it._

I tuned them out, to listen more closely to Bella. "I was born Elizabeth Svanson, in what is now Russia. In my next lives I was Elizabeth Swanson, then Elizabeth Swann, then Elizabeth Swan, then Beth Swann, Bethany Swann, Elisabeth Swann, Lizzie Swann, Izzie Swan, Isa Swan, Izzy Swan, Isabelle Swann, when I lived in France, Isabella Swan when I lived in Spain. Isabella Swan, but in England. Bella Swan in America. There were many overlapping aliases. I think that when I saw Carlisle I was Bethany."

Images of a hospital form with a dependant named Bethany Swann filled Carlisle's head. Hundreds of years ago. At least she had the ability to hide; eat normal food, go out into the sun, sleep. She startled me by biting into the pear, still speckled with her blood. It was so odd, seeing blood without being thirsty.

"What else do you want to know?"

"You died." My mind still seemed unable to wrap around the fact. I did not expect her answer. As she explained all the ways she had died my siblings imagined them. I would be scarred for the rest of my damned eternity. How she could talk about death so calmly was beyond the others. To me it made sense. Death to her was a way of life. When you have no fear of staying dead, there is no point in fearing death.

"A few women every now and then break the code; fight publicly, tell others, and they end up dead. I mentioned a few to Edward. Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, Monroe. They all did extravagant things and got punished for it. However, perhaps it was a reward. Many of us simply want death, so we initiate battles and don't defend. It's very hard to commit suicide. Ramming a sword through your own throat isn't the easiest thing to do."

I winced as, again the mental images projected by my siblings filled my head. Alice screwed up her nose, as in her version, the sword had pierced a beautiful, cashmere sweater. A tree branch creaked outside and Bella, Elizabeth, whatever winced and looked almost scared.

"I'm extremely worried that I'll end up dying because of this, you know. Revealing this all. The rules said not to reveal the secret to humans, and you aren't human, so there's a chance I've found a loophole."

She left us then, sitting herself at my piano. A familiar and well played melody began to fill the house.

"Debussy?" She scowled in anger. I immediately wondered what I'd done.

"No."

"It was Clair de Lune." I resisted the urge to snap.

"Yes."

"Written by Debussy."

"No. _Stolen_ by Debussy. As was my Arabesque." I simply stared. Had she written one of my favourite compositions? Impossible surely. "I wrote it, he stole it. I couldn't exactly protest, for who would believe a woman over a man, especially in those times. However, I did much prefer the music tastes back then. Opera is still my favourite."

She switched tunes and I recognized it as Greensleeves. Did she write this one also? How much of my previous knowledge would be cancelled out by this confusing lady? Suddenly she stopped.

"I have to go."

"You're staying right here."

"There's something I need to get, from my house."

"Oh really?"

She stared at me defiantly. I sighed and walked outside with her. I did not want to antagonize her. I wished that she would confide in me, she had to a great extent, but I felt that there was more. I could spend eternity learning from her. I drove her home, quickly, watching as she glanced around her nervously. She disappeared inside and I waited, counting the seconds in my head. Thirty six, thirty seven... I revved the engine, to remind her I was still here.

She didn't come back out. At first I thought she was mad, teasing perhaps. I got out of the Volvo and jumped to her window. There was no trace of her there. I could smell the metal of the sword she had picked up and hurriedly followed the trail. The metal scent led out of the door and into the woods. Not again! I ran, quickly and carefully until I caught up with her. I could hear the thoughts of Lisa close by, and assumed that she was going to continue the fight. I grabbed her around the waist, trying not to injure her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To finish the fight!"

"I can't let you do that." I couldn't risk her getting hurt again.

"Edward, I'm already risking it, having you know. I do not want to push the rules any farther, lest I be the next to fall. You can watch if you want, but you are not to intervene."

I couldn't watch her get hurt, not again. I heard Alice call me mentally and I, reluctantly, went to find her.


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" I snapped when I reached her. Alice looked too calm.

"She'll be fine, this time, just shaken. Watch. It'll tell you a lot." She whispered to me.

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned around. As I heard the fight commence I shot behind a tree, watching. It took every ounce of control I had to not intervene, especially when I could hear the calculating thoughts of her attacker. My hands unconsciously gouged large amounts of the tree away from the trunk. Each strike of the sword made me flinch – the noise was loud and the sounds reverberated around my skull. Lisa swung the blade around, sinking it deep into the other side of the tree I was watching from. I darted around, nervously, as Bella continued to fight, extremely well, her reflexes seemingly as good as mine.

"No one keeps me waiting. No one cheats death, Isabelle."

Lisa cheated, pulling out another sword. Alice's words and Bella's warning kept me stationary, though every muscle in my body wanted to pounce on her attacker, kill her now.

I heard the crack of breaking bones and I winced. How much more of this could either of us take? I saw her opponent seriously injured and began to feel better about the outcome. They fought, both attacking and defending as equals, extremely quickly. Bella's eyes flickered to my spot and Lisa managed to break her collarbone. I was doing no good, just harm. I felt not unlike a child asked to help a grownup, no inkling of what I was to do, but every inkling of what I couldn't.

Soon, not soon enough though, both were done; Bella had won.

"Aeternum vale." Lisa sighed her mind immediately emptied of all thoughts, and she focused on the face of a loved one, deceased for many years.

Bella shut her eyes and her sword slid through the throat of the girl. Her body collapsed to the floor. I began to move forward, feeling an uncomfortable pressure in my ears. Bella grimaced and I paused as she held up a hand to still me. Suddenly the body before her burst into flames and sent out a shockwave. The surrounding trees groaned, protesting the energy, their bark splintering all over. Bella was surrounded by a blue light. I had never seen anything look so beautiful before. After only a few seconds, nothing of the light or the fire remained. Bella collapsed to the ground, throwing up.

My mind raced with possibilities. Why did she kill? Was it instinctual? She seemed so weak now, compared to the warrior I had seen only moments ago. She lay on the ground, shaking in the rain and I knew that she was not shaking from the cold. I picked her up, holding her close. I kept contemplating. I couldn't keep having her doing this, not dying in such a manner. I would never be able to stay by the sidelines if she fought others like this on a regular basis. I loved her too much to even consider the possibility of her being injured.

"I'm sorry you saw that." Her frail voice whispered. I leaned down, staring into her beautiful brown eyes, so haunted by what she had done. What was I to say? I didn't mind? That was a lie. I enjoyed it? Another lie. I hated it? Another lie. She looked so powerful, so fantastic as she fought.

"You fight well."

Suddenly she threw herself out of my arms.

"I fight well?" What was I supposed to say? I was so lost.

"What about the fact that I just murdered a girl? What about the fact that I have murdered hundreds?" Suddenly she slid her sword through her shirt. I closed my eyes, until she screamed at me.

"Look at me. Look at the marks of every person I have killed."

I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, not have her so angry at me, at herself. I opened my eyes slowly and held my breath in shock. Wrapped around her stomach and crawling everywhere on her back, were small symbols, each unique. I assumed that they were marks of each opponent she had killed. She spun, giving me a full view of her torso. She was so insanely beautiful that not even the countless kills scarring her back could deflect away from it. Why had she killed so many? I was far from a saint myself, but even I had not killed that many. She looked so haunted, so tortured.

"I murder those who have settled down, those who have loved, or who are loved. I have no one to care for me, no one to love. Why do I kill? I do not kill for the sake of protecting others, like most of my opponents. I kill because I am selfish. I deserve to die, but because my skills and instincts are slightly better, I do not." She continued, with every word her eyes grew darker.

"I have done some terrible things in my life. I have kept this secret, despite the bad things that happened to innocent others. During one of the wars, a child, a little boy, lost and scared, was executed. I could've saved him. My reflexes are such that I could've drawn my sword and deflected the bullet before it ever reached him. I could've intercepted the bullet, caught it myself and run out with the child. Did I? No. Because it would expose _me._ I could've saved him, but fearing my own life I stood by as his was stolen from him."

She stabbed the sword into the ground and took a step towards me. She began hitting me, harder and harder. I heard all of the bones breaking in her hands and arms.

"Be angry. Be disgusted. Be anything but indifferent!" I grabbed her arms, trying to stop her from injuring herself further. "Hate me! Hate what I've done! Condemn me, hurt me, leave me!" She fell limp against me.

I wanted so badly to comply, to do what she wanted. To do so though, would injure me now more than she could possibly imagine. I could hear the thoughts of the others as they observed us from the house.

_Leave her Ed. She's sick, seriously._

_You can't leave her. You know why._

_I think he's in love with her._

The statement, made by Esme was so true. I couldn't be parted from her.

"I can't."

"Why?" She begged. I took no hesitation in answering.

"Because I've fallen in love with you."


	13. Chapter 13

We stared at each other for the longest time, not daring to break the silence. She winced and flexed her hands, while I winced at the sound of the bones melding back together.

"I am not worthy of affection." She finally muttered. My eyes closed in annoyance.

"Nor am I, yet for some reason my family still holds an incessant attraction to me."

"At least you have a family." She whispered. Bella stood, half naked in the rain, until I stripped off my own shirt, handing it to her. She nodded her thanks and wrapped the shirt around her frozen torso. I felt like screaming in frustration. Not only did she not return the affection I offered, but she hadn't even acknowledged the fact that she was loved, by myself and my family, who had already become enticed with the strange girl.

_She's about to collapse. She needs some serious sleep._ Alice told me. I wrapped my arms under her legs as I saw her begin to sway. She fell asleep, her hands resting on my bare chest, her body shivering violently from the cold and rain.

I brought her to my room, laying her on the couch and Alice took over from there. She dried and changed Bella, whilst I sat, brooding, at my piano. My eyes were barely on the keys, instead I was remembering her play. Every thought I had was about her and it was confusing me. Jasper came down moments later.

_I wish I could tell you that she felt the same way, that you had no need to be so upset and angry. All I was picking up from her, from the moment she entered my range, was fear, worry and self-loathing. It lessened dramatically when you admitted you loved her, but then spiralled into hate and concern and pleading. She really did want you to hate her for a while. Now, she is simply, uneasy._

"She has done many terrible things Edward, and it haunts her. You're both very similar in that aspect." He walked away, leaving me to think, again.

I sat, listening to the sound of her breathing, trying to imagine the worlds she had seen. I had always respected Carlisle, for being so mature and wise. Jasper had similar qualities and I assumed it had something to do with age. But here was a woman, thousands of years older than either of them, who had more problems and issues than the entire family put together.

I wanted nothing but to help her, to make her see how truly unique and wonderful she was. I could see no way to get to her, without hurting myself, or worse, Bella in the process.

She woke nearly eighteen hours later. Carlisle had phoned Charlie and let him know that Bella was sick and staying with us for a few days, where he could keep a close eye on her. Charlie had agreed and was immediately grateful. Bella came down the stairs, looking sad, but a lot more relaxed than I had seen her. She yawned and made her way to the kitchen, making herself random food items. I walked in quietly after her.

"I am sorry." She said as soon as I was there. I had opened my mouth to say exactly those words. What on earth could she be sorry for?

"I just broke down. It has been so long since I have really exploded like that. I didn't mean to involve you so terribly, and I owe you a lot, for letting me fight, and for saving me. I just want you to know that what you said last night was not unheard, or unwanted, just unexpected. I haven't let myself feel anything for the longest amount of time. I just..." she took a few breaths.

"I just need more time, Edward. Just wait for me please?" she turned and I saw the pain and confusion in her eyes. Of course I would wait. I loved her more than she realised. I smiled and held out my arms to her. She sighed, smiled and tucked herself into my chest, burying her nose into my fresh shirt. We stayed like that until she told me that she really needed a shower and some clean clothing. Alice whisked her away, into her bedroom and soon enough I saw the mental images of hundreds of outfits being thrown onto Bella.

She instantly relaxed and joined in with the fun, something I wasn't expecting from her. She willingly modeled nearly a hundred outfits before she finally told Alice to stop. Physically, Alice complied, mentally, she continued. Bella finally came out, wearing a simple blouse and a pair of jeans that hugged her curves fantastically.

Jasper approached her soon after, and I heard what he was thinking.

_She could teach all of us, you included Edward. How much has she learned in the thousands of years she's lived and travelled? What countries has she been to, lived in? What languages does she know that we haven't encountered?_

"Bella?"

She turned and looked at Jasper.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask you to teach us?"

"Teach you? In what?" she laughed.

"Languages, cultures, history, your kind, fighting styles, music, anything."

"So you want to know everything then?" she laughed. "Where shall we start?"

We started with history. Bella sat, almost meditating, as she began her story, the story of her birth, small details of her life as she worked her way through the history. It took nearly two hours of talking, and Bella had barely scratched the surface, trying to keep to the finer points of everything, not going too far into detail, unless she thought it would interest us. She told us of her encounter with the Volturi, centuries ago, and other similar, scary powers. She told us a little about every country she had ever lived in, including some that now didn't exist, thanks to various empires and their expansions. By the end of nearly five hours we knew a hell of a lot about Bella and her past, but still had literally hundreds of questions. She however, was getting antsy.

"Could we try something more physical now? A fighting art or something similar?" she asked.

Jasper leapt at the chance. I was wary, and as it turned out, for a good reason.

Bella stood face to face with Jasper and immediately chose a fighting style. Swords. The one art that none of us had mastered, at all. I knew some martial arts, as did Jasper, and we were both excellent in hand to hand combat, but sword fighting was nothing any of us had considered.

"I know you wouldn't find a use for swords, as you're super strong and all, but I think it would be nice for some of the lost styles to retain, and be carried on." She chose two of her practice swords, explaining briefly their origins and positive/negative attributes. Then she began to show us how to properly fight. She led Jasper through multiple sets of moves and then asked for a battle.

"Go a little slower than you normally would? I need to make sure you're keeping form, and it is also really hard to keep up with vampires."

He complied, going at the speed a human would. What he was not expecting was the fact that she was faster than the average human. She 'killed him' within the first few seconds. He sped up slightly, and they began truly fighting. She was not as fast as Jasper was, but in comparison, she had faster reflexes than the werewolves we had encountered, but slower than vampire ones. They battled it out at such a speed that Jasper forgot he wasn't fighting with one of his own kind. In all honesty, nearly all of us forgot. Her heartbeat was so calm, as was her breathing, and her smell was nearly invisible.

She eventually faltered slightly and Jasper, following instincts, went in for the kill. The blade was halfway through her stomach before he realised what he was doing, before any of us realised. He dropped the sword quickly and it fell from her stomach. She simply laughed as she swung the blade around and it collided with Jasper's neck, shattering into a thousand pieces upon impact. A few of the pieces scratched her skin, one of them lodging itself deep into her neck. That one she was worried about. She dropped the amused look and fear instantly replaced it, as Carlisle's fingers found the shard and pulled it from her neck. The wound healed quickly, and in the span of a few minutes, there was no evidence that she had been injured, except a bloody mess and a large hole on her shirt. She stood again and looked Jasper straight in the eyes.

"Never think that the battle is won, until your opponent has been down for at least a minute. Had we both been human, a flesh wound like that probably would've killed me, but allowed me enough time to chop your own head off, as I so dramatically demonstrated. You vampires and your skin. Fantastic. I never thought I'd be risking my own life by trying to end yours, hilarious." She seemed unshaken by the fact that had the shard dug itself further she would not be talking. I however was far from it.

"How can you so calmly talk after you were seconds away from being killed?"

"Getting worked up over it holds no purpose, it is merely a waste of time and breath." She yelled in return.

"Do you like being in pain? Are you a masochist? You certainly have enough sadistic tendencies."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think Jasper will easily forget that he just lost control and killed you?" Jasper flinched at my words, but I continued. "Have you been alive so long that you simply wish for death? Is your pride the only thing in the way of simply giving up?"

"Yes." She snapped, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. "I am masochistic, but have no intent to be sadistic. I like being in pain, simply because my age has drowned out all other emotions and feelings. Do you think I like walking around feeling numb, feeling nothing? At least when I am in pain it's something. Anything. Since I have met you all, I have been feeling things. Happiness, worry, amusement, rage, anything, emotions. I am no longer an empty shell. I like feeling things. I haven't in so long. There was no point in emotions, until now. A few weeks and I feel as if I had just been born. I actually feel alive, for the first time in my pathetic existence." We both continued to glare at each other, until finally she turned to Jasper.

"Your form is impeccable, but...."

And the killing games continued.


	14. Chapter 14

We spent days learning from each other, simply talking and asking questions. Carlisle focused more on the subject of history, Jasper on fighting, Alice on fashions, Rosalie on languages, Emmett on anything that popped into his childish mind, Esme's questions however, did interest me.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Bella frowned slightly, trying to think back.

"I don't think so. Not real love. Physical love is easy to find, and after a few thousand years you start to find that it is easier to accomplish that than you would have thought. In today's society, men care more about physical relationships than they do real ones. It used to be the other way round. I have never let any man into my life though. I have let a few into my bed, but none have ever really caught my attention." I was staring at the wall not at her, but Esme told me what I needed.

_Her eyes flickered to you Edward. Perhaps she wants to let you into her life but is unsure of how to do it._

I nearly snorted aloud. She had more experience, in life in general, having lived a thousand years, than I did in my one century of existence.

"Have you ever stayed with one person for a long amount of time?"

"Never more than a few years usually. People start to notice I'm not aging." So much like us in so many ways. "But yes. Once, a long time ago. I was recovering from an attack and an old Chinese witch doctor found me. She noticed how fast I healed and realised that I wasn't human. She was only forty at the time and I stayed with her until the day she died. Thirty two years. The town we looked after thought that I had been given a secret healing spell that made me young. I left soon after she died though." Bella was lost in memory, her face portraying an ancient sadness that I could not begin to comprehend.

"Would you consider moving around with us?" Esme asked carefully. Bella frowned lightly before smiling and biting her lip gently.

"I really would. There is so much we can learn from each other and I know you know how to get forged documents and things like that. I just move around, faking amnesia usually. People don't ask too many questions. Plus, it's really easy to fake die. When I do, the coroner can even open me up and examine me. I can stay dead for up to two days, which is usually more than enough. You have no idea how freaky it is to climb out of your own coffin. I've been buried nearly three hundred times. Never cremated thankfully."

My family continued with the questionings, but I remained silent. I wasn't sure why. Soon enough she pulled me away to my room.

"What's wrong? It's killing me seeing you so sad. Have..." she stopped and took a deep breath. "Have you changed your mind about how you feel?" her voice cracked on the word feel. I immediately regretted my silence.

"Gods no. Bella, I have fallen hopelessly in love with you and I am afraid there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Then what's wrong?" she asked, standing beside me. She wrapped her arms gingerly around my chest and I hugged her back gently.

"It hurts. Seeing you die, seeing you talk so casually about injuring yourself. I wish you wouldn't. I cannot even begin to imagine the things you've been through, and not being able to read your mind makes it so much worse. At least then I could try and understand, try to help you..."

She sighed, pulling me closer.

"Just keep me company for a while. That's enough for now."

So I told her about me. I told her of the few human memories I had and every moment of my life leading up to this point. It didn't take more than a few hours and soon we were comparing points of view on recent events.

"When I saw you topple out of the window I almost jumped out after you. Carlisle was the only thing holding me back at that point."

"I just thought you were too exasperated with me to follow."

"A little I'll admit."

Before long though, Bella was getting tired. She curled up on the black leather couch in my room as I hunted through my CD's trying to find a band that Bella had mentioned meeting. It only took a minute, but by the time I had turned around again, her eyes were tightly shut and her heartbeat had dramatically slowed. Her shirt had ridden slightly, showing the large bruise on her stomach. I ran my hand gently over it and pulled her shirt down. I left, to find a blanket and when I returned she was on her side, curled up into a little ball, cold.

I hummed a lullaby as she slept, watching her, wishing with all my might that someday she would return the feelings I had for her.

School was just as tedious as ever, but I felt even worse for Bella, as she had been through this more times than I had. I decided to keep her on her toes. I left simple notes in the most arbitrary places, all in various unheard of languages that I knew she spoke. Small things that eventually led to a kind of treasure hunt. I watched through the minds of others as Bella followed the papers, eventually getting to the library. I had left a single red rose on one of the tables. She smiled and twisted the Rose stem around in her fingers.

"Thank you Edward."

I chuckled to myself from my spot on the roof above. I was watching through the librarian's eyes, not through my own, so I wasn't technically spying on her. That night however I did. She was fast asleep when I slid into her room, hearing the dreams of her father, not a room away. As I settled down, leaning gently against the corner of her room I thought I had been caught.

"Edward." Bella sighed. I opened my mouth to apologize, embarrassed immediately, but a soft snore fell from her lips as she rolled over. To be honest, it was the first peaceful sleep she had had in a while, for once, not physically exhausted or dead. How strange that she would talk in her sleep.

"Don't leave... stay with me." She murmured.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered gently. She visibly relaxed, her breathing slowing again. I watched as she lay motionless for a few minutes, her eyelids flickering.

"Non, Emmett!" She snapped. She started barely talking about some sort of fish and my brother, in French, before the sound became inaudible and only her lips were moving. I watched her chest rise and fall, as she curled up under the blanket. Her words soon failed to be complete and English at all, speaking Russian primarily. When she finally stopped I smiled, simply watching her in peace. She looked wonderful, so beautiful and deceptively young. I ran my hand down her face so lightly and then vaulted out of the window as I heard her heart-rate pick up.

I made it back to my house in record time. Alice looked intensely pleased.

"Don't even start."

_But she's so cute! She dreams about you!_

"And Emmett and fish."

_But mostly you!_

"I don't want to hear it."

_She woke after you left, she whipped out a sword and practically sliced through the air exactly where you had been standing a second before. Did you notice that she sleeps with the shortsword under her pillow?_

"Enough please."

_She's not angry with you or anything._

"Alice, why do you continue to pester me when I have clearly made it known that I am not wanting to be involved in this conversation."

_So that's who he's talking to. Lunatic_. Emmett's mental voice chuckled from below. Often I had these one-sided conversations, usually with Alice, and it more than frequently made me appear mentally unstable. I simply wanted to have some free time, some space. I locked myself in my room and turned on the music, letting it blare. I reclined on my couch and sat, brooding, wondering about Bella and the many lives she had led. How long had she been so empty? To the point where she found any feeling, even negative ones, a high? before I had met her, I had been concerned only for my own well being, and occasionally offering aid to unstable members of my family, but never before had I felt so strong a desire, as to try and heal someone I had known for a fraction of the amount of time I had been alive. My emotional situation could not possibly get any worse, as Jasper frequently reminded me.

After four CD's I calmly pressed the power button on my stereo, giving it, and my family a break. We drove to school quickly and I immediately noticed that Bella was not there. Where would she be? I darted out of the school before my first period class had even begun. I stretched my mind, opening it to hundreds of useless thoughts, searching for anyone who had seen her. Alice contacted me mentally within a few minutes.

_Everything's blurry. Either she's dead or surrounded by indecision. Probably the latter though._

I continued searching. I couldn't follow her scent, she was scentless, I couldn't follow her mind, she was blocking me. I scoured the woods around her house, the school, the hospital, Angela's house, everywhere I could think of, until it came to me. La Push, she had friends in La Push. The one boundary I couldn't step over.

I waited anxiously for over an hour. Werewolves were insanely dangerous. What if one of them phased and attacked her? The battle, although the two opponents were matched in healing rates, would be biased if Bella lost her sword. Werewolves were extremely vicious creatures, dogs, mongrels the lot of them. I continued waiting, stretching out my hearing range far across the border. Every now and then I would hear the smallest mental whisper of Bella's name, so I knew that at least she was alive. I continued to wait, my mind speculating and twisting even the smallest notions, until finally I heard the faint hum of a motorcycle.

I looked up to see Bella, riding without even a jacket, let alone a helmet, towards me. As she saw me she slowed fractionally.

"Get on, Edward." She yelled. I waited until she was past the border and swung myself behind her, careful not to topple the bike, or crush Bella. All things considered, it was quite a difficult feat.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I cried.

"Your heart is as unshakeable as you are." She retorted. I wasn't sure whether or not to take that as a compliment.

"What were you doing?"

"Visiting someone. I thought he was my friend, but obviously being a werewolf has screwed up his brain." Werewolf? I jumped off the back of the bike, my arm still around her. The bike slid and screeched, tearing up the road. Honestly, I was glad the monster was injured, the bike was too brutal and had been the cause of far too many of Bella's accidents.

As soon as I let go, she punched me hard, in the mouth. Surprisingly enough, it hurt. Her fist made contact with my bared teeth and a flicker of pain shot through me. I had known that my teeth were sensitive, but never known that they could sting so badly. She flexed her hand, the deep cut from my razor sharp teeth running across her knuckles.

"Chyort voz'mi!" **(A/N – Oh damn/ Oh shit**) She cursed, rubbing her hand. I could only assume the venom was stinging in her system. She put her own hand to her mouth sucking the blood from it, then spitting it on the ground, obviously trying to get rid of the venom. I was still trying to recover from the blow to my teeth.

"What...(spit)... the hell was that?" Bella was looking extremely angry at me.

"How do you expect me to do this Bella? It's bad enough that trouble attracts itself to you, you also run to it with open arms. Do you have any idea how much it injures me when you get hurt? You shake off the injuries with ease, but I have the image of your mangled body imprinted in my mind. I love you far too much to not try and stop you, to not try and be protective. Werewolves are far more dangerous and unpredictable than anything you've died from yet."

"Even vampires?" She spat, blood lingering on her lips.

"Very much so. Werewolves have no control over their moods and the slightest hint of anger and they become the most dangerous things known to man."

"Remind you of anyone? If you'd care to look at your own mood swing, you foolish child, perhaps you'd rethink your argument." She snapped, in Russian. I clenched my hands to stop myself from hitting something. After we both had calmed down we turned to face each other.

"I'm sorry." We both chorused, and smiled. She motioned for me to go first.

"Age before beauty." I countered snidely. Her mouth formed a smirk.

"Shit before shovel." She replied just as quickly. I chuckled blackly.

"Alright. I am sorry for constantly worrying, for being over-protective and for losing my temper so quickly."

"Apology accepted. I am sorry for giving you cause to worry, for being so reckless and careless and for not keeping a rein on my temper also." She paused and smiled. "And for calling you a child. You are far from it Edward, and I do not wish you to take offense."

I picked up her bike and her and ran back to my house. It took a little longer, as I was trying not to let the bike smash into any trees. When we got there Alice stole Bella from me and Rosalie stole the bike. I stood, contemplating what to do with my spare time, when Emmett and Jasper came out, wielding two of Bella's swords.

"Care for a duel?" Jasper asked.

"Do you have any idea how much those cost? If you break them, she'll kill you." I warned. Jasper nodded seriously and threw me one of the swords. He and I duelled, careful to not exert too much force. We were moving at vampire speed, but using only human strength. Soon Alice and Bella joined us. Bella was in yet another outfit and Alice was watching Jasper with glee.

"Elbows in Jasper! You aren't a ragdoll. Edward, eyes on your opponent, back straight." They watched as we casually duelled, until finally I managed to disarm Jasper, his sword flying away. It sailed through the air and Bella stood, pressing her hands so perfectly timed, to the flat edges of the sword, spinning it until she had slowed it's momentum and placed it in the ground before her. She had the smallest slice on one of her palms and that was it. The entire manoeuvre had taken less than a second. This woman amazed me so greatly.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella then took the sword and challenged me. We duelled, and eventually she won. I was astounded. She managed to disarm me with a move I hadn't seen before. Obviously she hadn't taught us everything. She curtsied gracefully and I bowed respectfully. This woman was definitely something.

Too soon for my liking, Bella decided that it was time, once again, to go to school.

It was biology when Alice began freaking out.

_Esme's disappeared! I can't see her! What happened? Where did she go?_

I knew we were too far out for my ability to do any good, so I whipped out my cell phone dialling her number rapidly. She picked up on the first ring.

"Edward?"

"Esme where are you?"

"Coming back from shopping. If Bella is to be at our house more often I thought she needed something other than fruit."

"Don't go home, there could be something wrong, get to the hospital instead. We'll all meet you there." As soon as I ended the call, Alice relaxed.

_She's back. Confused, but at the hospital._

"Is Esme in danger?" Bella asked from beside me. Her hand was unconsciously inching towards the sheath under her coat.

"Esme is fine." I assured her, but my mind was so far away that I'm sure I looked far from convincing. Bella sighed and closed her eyes. Her face went extremely pale and I heard her heartbeat almost cut off. She toppled over sideways, and I caught her before her head collided with the floor. She restarted her heart, but the damage had been done.

"Swan? Mr. Cullen what's the matter?" I looked at Bella, her eyes fluttering dramatically open.

"She fainted sir." Bella had given both of us the perfect excuse to get out of class. "Perhaps I should take her to the nurse's office?"

I ignored everything the humans were thinking as I assisted Bella. The only things I were concentrating on were my family's safety, and Bella's extreme measures. As soon as we were away from his sight Bella dashed to the Volvo. Jasper and Rosalie were already there, and Emmett and Alice were exiting the fourth building.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"There is a strong possibility that a pack of werewolves are at our house right now. We have to go to the hospital first, get Carlisle and Esme, then we'll drop Bella off."

"Do that and I'll castrate you." Bella vowed. I muttered angrily about not listening and being in unnecessary danger.

"In case you've forgotten, I know all the werewolves personally." She reminded me. "And they aren't out to kill me. I'm probably in less danger than you are."

"Fine." As soon as we were at the hospital, Carlisle's car pulled up beside ours. We quickly explained our reasoning and he promptly agreed, all of us headed, top speed towards the house. When we got there, we could hear someone moving around in the house.

"It's in my room. There are two others, watching from outside. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle; three hundred yards to the left of the old oak." They all heard me and disappeared. Bella, Alice and Jasper stayed near the car, Jasper trying to keep everyone calm, Alice trying – in vain – to see the outcome, and Bella guarding the two, as they were both busy.

I ran up to my room, only to hear the sound of smashing glass as the intruder jumped through the window. What I was not expecting was the scent of gasoline all over my room. I stopped in the center, trying to assess the damage when suddenly the room erupted into flames. The blazing heat, painfully deadly to vampires, was all around me, blocking my escape. The flames licked at the ceiling above me, at the floor and walls around me, melting my CDs instantly and my resolve just as quickly.

_Edward!_

_Get him out of there!_

_He's trapped!_

_Filthy bloodsuckers._

_We've been caught!_

_They haven't attacked._

_The fire spread quickly._

_Why isn't he here?_

_Mongrels!_

_Edward! Please, get yourself out!_

Hundreds of frantic thoughts, overwhelmed my brain and I clamped my hands uselessly over my ears as I tried in vain to find an escape. I could feel panic rippling through me, Jasper no doubt, and couldn't remember anything. I was trapped, I was going to die. I would never see Bella again.


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

We stared at each other for the longest time and I could feel my bones melding themselves together. I needed to stretch out my hands and as I did the bones cracked and groaned, causing Edward to wince. I knew not what to say. Edward had admitted that he loved me. I had tried so hard for so many years to stop emotions like that, love only ended in pain for our kind. Besides, how could he love such a horrible monster as myself?

"I am not worthy of affection." Edward closed his eyes, probably to stop them from rolling.

"Nor am I, yet for some reason my family still holds an incessant attraction to me."

"At least you have a family." I regretted that statement as soon as I made it. Oddly enough I had come to think of the Cullens as my family. Even Rosalie. Edward suddenly pulled off his shirt and handed it to me. I had destroyed mine, so I took his gladly, watching the rain roll down his marble skin. I could tell that Edward was frustrated about something, probably his own admittance. So did he or did he not love me? Why did he find it a bad thing? My head began swirling as exhaustion took over me. I barely remembered being carried inside, warmed up and let be, as my mind drifted further into unconsciousness.

When I woke I was sore and stiff. A quick glance at the clock told me I had been asleep for the better part of the day, as it was nearly bedtime again. Would Charlie be worried about me or had the Cullens covered for me again? My next thought was of Edward. I wanted to love him, to let down my walls, but over a thousand years of putting up blocks, isolating myself and trying not to grow attached had rubbed off on me. I wanted to let it all go, I just wasn't sure how. I could see myself eventually falling in love with Edward, he was perfect, and everything I had been looking for, before I had adopted the 'no attachment' policy. I walked down the stairs to find something to eat. I was still tired after all.

In the kitchen I began to worry about how weak Edward had perceived me. I had gone crazy, insane, violently murderous. He probably thought I was unstable or completely deranged. Plus he always seemed to try and shoulder everyone else's problems and guilt, how would he be holding mine? It really wasn't fair to him.

"I am sorry." I said as soon as he entered the kitchen. "I just broke down. It has been so long since I have really exploded like that. I didn't mean to involve you so terribly, and I owe you a lot, for letting me fight, and for saving me. I just want you to know that what you said last night was not unheard, or unwanted, just unexpected. I haven't let myself feel anything for the longest amount of time. I just..."

How was I to explain that I thought I couldn't love? That I didn't know how to let go of the barriers I had put up. I settled with a vague answer. "I just need more time, Edward. Just wait for me please?"

When I turned, he looked slightly hurt but very accepting and patient. He smiled and opened his arms to me, letting me know silently that he would wait as long as I needed him to. We did, potentially have forever. I hugged him, inhaling his glorious scent and wondering how long he would have to wait because of my selfishness. I inhaled once more and caught a whiff of my own scent. Sweat, blood, rain and the musk of the woods clung to me, sinking deep into my pores. I needed a shower and disappeared to do so. Alice barrelled in and began rambling about hundreds of outfits.

I relaxed as Alice looked at me worriedly, probably afraid I was going to explode again. I picked up a baby blue halter and immediately asked if it would go with the silver pumps she had shown me earlier. Alice practically squealed in excitement and went to find them. I tried on everything she threw at me, enjoying the simplicity of the moment, until finally I asked her to stop. She complied, but I could still see that her mind was preoccupied with more outfit combinations as I left the room.

Jasper walked up to me then. I was slightly shocked, as he always seemed the most cautious of the family.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask you to teach us?"

"Teach you? In what?" What could a vampire family possibly want to learn from me?

"Languages, cultures, history, your kind, fighting styles, music, anything." Oh. That kind of learning.

"So you want to know everything then?" Everything but the kitchen sink apparently. "Where shall we start?"

We started with history.

"I was born in Russia, _that_ I told you. I realised I was different than regular people on my twenty third birthday. I hadn't really changed much physically since I'd turned eighteen, but it was then that I actually realised it. I had no notion of direction back then and had been asked to go to a neighbouring village. I got lost, and in winter, in Russia that is a dangerous thing to do. I died of hypothermia. I stayed frozen in the snow all winter. Come spring when it finally began to warm up I woke and realised what had happened. I tried to return to my village, only to be ostracized and I had to relocate. Eventually I came across my first immortal. She taught me everything she knew of the entire affair..." It took nearly two hours of talking, and I had tried not to go into too much detail. I was asked more questions and I continued to answer for nearly five hours. Now I was bored and I wanted to do something.

"Could we try something more physical now? A fighting art or something similar?"

Jasper leapt at the chance. I was excited and happy, but Edward looked wary.

I looked Jasper straight in the eyes. What hadn't he learned? He looked to me like the sort who was eager to learn all types of fighting styles. I knew I had a few martial arts styles that were rare and unknown, but I didn't feel like sharing those – yet. Swords. That was what he could learn.

"I know you wouldn't find a use for swords, as you're super strong and all, but I think it would be nice for some of the lost styles to retain, and be carried on." I chose the two most common swords, worth less, in case this ended badly and explained the basics, the heft, the shape, the drawbacks of the weapons. I then began to lead them through stances and similar poses, teaching them quickly.

"Go a little slower than you normally would? I need to make sure you're keeping form, and it is also really hard to keep up with vampires."

He complied, going at the speed a human would. He slowed down too much though. He left a wide opening within the first minute and I pulled up my sword letting it rest under his chin. He sped up slightly, and the real battle began. His blows were stronger now, less controlled and I feared for the life of my swords. It was difficult going at the speed I was, and trying to battle off such strength, so soon I faltered. I knew instantly that Jasper had lost control. Before he even made the conscious decision to kill, it was in his eyes. Exhilarating was the word I was looking for. The sword swiftly rammed itself into my stomach and I laughed as he backed off slightly, horrified. I felt the sword slide out of my body and I whipped mine around to meet his neck.

It shattered as soon as the edge met his marble skin. One of the metal shards sunk itself deep into my neck and then I began to fear slightly. If it cut enough of my neck, I would die, burst into flames like the others of my kind. Carlisle came to my aid, his cold fingers sinking just as far into my neck, spewing blood, to retrieve the shard. As soon as it was out the wound sealed itself. I took a few deep breaths and felt completely normal again, save a dull ache in my abdomen where the sword had rammed through my intestines. I looked at Jasper, who had a mortified and guilty expression on.

"Never think that the battle is won, until your opponent has been down for at least a minute. Had we both been human, a flesh wound like that probably would've killed me, but allowed me enough time to chop your own head off, as I so dramatically demonstrated. You vampires and your skin. Fantastic. I never thought I'd be risking my own life by trying to end yours, hilarious."

That was when Edward snapped.

"How can you so calmly talk after you were seconds away from being killed?" he yelled.

"Getting worked up over it holds no purpose, it is merely a waste of time and breath." My voice matched his own in volume.

"Do you like being in pain? Are you a masochist? You certainly have enough sadistic tendencies." That threw me for a loop. Sadistic? Did he mean the other immortals I had killed?

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think Jasper will easily forget that he just lost control and killed you? Have you been alive so long that you simply wish for death? Is your pride the only thing in the way of simply giving up?" I hadn't thought of that. A stolen glance at Jasper told me that he was indeed hurt. I immediately hated myself.

"Yes. I am masochistic, but have no intent to be sadistic. I like being in pain, simply because my age has drowned out all other emotions and feelings. Do you think I like walking around feeling numb, feeling nothing? At least when I am in pain it's something. Anything. Since I have met you all, I have been feeling things. Happiness, worry, amusement, rage, anything, emotions. I am no longer an empty shell. I like feeling things. I haven't in so long. There was no point in emotions, until now. A few weeks and I feel as if I had just been born. I actually feel alive, for the first time in my pathetic existence." I couldn't believe I had just admitted that. To calm myself I turned to Jasper, diverting my attention.

"Your form is impeccable, but...." He lightened immediately.

We spent days learning from each other, simply talking and asking questions. I learned about the finer details of their lives just as they learned about the finer details of mine.

"Have you ever been in love?" Esme asked me. What a curious question. I tried to remember if I had ever felt anything, except the occasional lust, and couldn't remember a single instance. How pathetic. Three thousand years and I hadn't loved once.

"I don't think so. Not real love. Physical love is easy to find, and after a few thousand years you start to find that it is easier to accomplish that than you would have thought. In today's society, men care more about physical relationships than they do real ones. It used to be the other way round. I have never let any man into my life though. I have let a few into my bed, but none have ever really caught my attention." Until now. I thought to myself. My eyes flickered to Edward's unmoving form. I knew he was listening. Was I in love with him? Or was I simply attracted to him, physically, as I had done with others in the past?

"Have you ever stayed with one person for a long amount of time?" Esme had excellent questions.

"Never more than a few years usually. People start to notice I'm not aging. But yes. Once, a long time ago. I was recovering from an attack and an old Chinese witch doctor found me. She noticed how fast I healed and realised that I wasn't human. She was only forty at the time and I stayed with her until the day she died. Thirty two years. The town we looked after thought that I had been given a secret healing spell that made me young. I left soon after she died though."

Because the village people burned me alive. Humans could be so rash when they did not understand the finer details. They tried to stone me to death, then eventually just burned me to death, it taking far longer than I would've liked. I was snapped out of the horror of my memories by Esme's next question.

"Would you consider moving around with us?" With all my heart I would. A family who I could stay with, not worrying about lying to protect them, or myself, not having to worry about forged papers and new identities...

"I really would. There is so much we can learn from each other and I know you know how to get forged documents and things like that. I just move around, faking amnesia usually. People don't ask too many questions. Plus, it's really easy to fake die. When I do, the coroner can even open me up and examine me. I can stay dead for up to two days, which is usually more than enough. You have no idea how freaky it is to climb out of your own coffin. I've been buried nearly three hundred times. Never cremated thankfully." At least, not successfully.


	17. Chapter 17

My new family continued with the questionings, but Edward remained silent. I wasn't sure why. Before long, I couldn't take it anymore and I dragged him up to his room.

"What's wrong? It's killing me seeing you so sad. Have..." I didn't want to ask, but I needed to know. "Have you changed your mind about how you feel?" Edward looked at me with guilt and horror.

"Gods no. Bella, I have fallen hopelessly in love with you and I am afraid there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Then what's wrong?" I tried hugging him, comforting him.

"It hurts. Seeing you die, seeing you talk so casually about injuring yourself. I wish you wouldn't. I cannot even begin to imagine the things you've been through, and not being able to read your mind makes it so much worse. At least then I could try and understand, try to help you..."

He wouldn't understand. The constant need I felt to feel emotion at all. Pain was just the easiest emotion to achieve. I needed to comfort him though.

"Just keep me company for a while. That's enough for now."

Edward sighed in return and began talking about himself. He began talking about things that were difficult for him – his rebellious years, and the monster like qualities he found in himself. It didn't take more than a few hours and soon we were comparing points of view on recent events.

"When I saw you topple out of the window I almost jumped out after you. Carlisle was the only thing holding me back at that point."

"I just thought you were too exasperated with me to follow."

"A little I'll admit."

Before long though, I could barely keep my eyes open. I curled up on the black leather couch in Edward's room as he hunted through my CD's trying to find a band that I had mentioned meeting. It only took a minute for me to slip into unconsciousness.

School was just as tedious as ever, but Edward managed to surprise me. It started with a note in my math binder, written in Gaelic, a simple greeting. The next note was – somehow – in my locked locker, written in Arabic, which said 'Are you enjoying this?' Eventually it turned into a kind of treasure hunt, and I ended up heading to the library. There was a single red rose on one of the tables and I had no doubt it was for me.

"Thank you Edward."

He was probably there, watching, laughing at my silliness in following the notes. When I got home that night I slid the notes into my bedside table. I left the rose on my dresser, having no place for such a simple and beautiful object. I fell asleep, my mind filled with a strange tune I'd never heard, yet perfectly remembered.

I was dreaming about watching Edward running through the trees after his brother. Emmett was wearing a fish costume for some reason and was trying to feed me sushi. I hated sushi. But Edward was there to protect me, always deflecting his brother in the nick of time. Odd that I felt the need for Edward to protect me subconsciously. During the day I was so adamant about him being too protective. Edward turned to me and I felt his cold hand run down my cheek. It felt too real. I woke quickly, feeling as if someone were in my room. The sword I kept held of sliced through the empty air, pointing almost at my open window. I was officially insane.

As the night continued I realised that I simply couldn't sleep. I hadn't seen Jake in ages, and I still owed him, so I decided to skip out on school that day, to visit him. On the reservation they had a holiday today, so I knew he would be available.

I rode down to La Push and found his house. As soon as I went in I knew something was wrong. Huge scratches were in the tree outside his house and I drew the sword I was carrying and stepped cautiously inside. What I saw confused me only slightly and unnerved me more. Jake was shaking violently, his skin rippling the air around him as he stared at me, sniffing. Werewolf. He was a werewolf and I smelled like vampire. He got himself under control – barely and then began to question me.

"Vampires Bella? You're hanging out with vampires? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"They aren't dangerous Jake."

My statement only sent him into a more ferocious round of tremors. I stepped back, hoping that the smell would dissipate.

"Aren't dangerous? They're bloodsucking leeches! They're unnatural!"

"Because werewolves are so much better?" I asked, raising my sword slightly as another round of tremors racked his body. He seemed to notice the sword then.

"What the hell is that? A sword? You came here to kill me then Bells?" he asked, angrily.

I slipped the sword back into its sheath.

"No. I came because I owe you dinner. Obviously you're not fit to go anywhere Jake."

He proceeded to snarl at me and I turned around and left, ignoring his attempt at an apology. I swung onto my bike and drove to the beach. I stood, feeling the sea spray wash over my figure. My best friend, or so I had thought. When I heard a dog's bark I turned towards the trees. It was Jacob, in a massive wolf form, looking at me with pure hate. He had lost control. I bolted for my bike, riding quickly out of La Push. As I neared the border I saw Edward pacing nervously. His eyes met mine and I knew he was angry. I slowed marginally and yelled for him to join me.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He snapped as soon as he was behind me.

"Your heart is as unshakeable as you are." No matter what, Edward was there. Half of me was glad, the other half annoyed.

"What were you doing?"

"Visiting someone. I thought he was my friend, but obviously being a werewolf has screwed up his brain." Suddenly he pulled me off of my bike, jostling my spine painfully. The bike slid and screeched, tearing up the road. I had no idea what he was thinking, but my bike was now damaged and sliding down the road. I turned and punched him, in the mouth, knowing it would do no good, or so I had thought. He pulled away, his hand over his mouth in pain and I flexed my hand, feeling the burn of the venom running in the wound already.

"Chyort voz'mi!" I swore, I ridded my wound of the venom and it began to heal.

"What...(spit)... the hell was that?"

"How do you expect me to do this Bella? It's bad enough that trouble attracts itself to you, you also run to it with open arms. Do you have any idea how much it injures me when you get hurt? You shake off the injuries with ease, but I have the image of your mangled body imprinted in my mind. I love you far too much to not try and stop you, to not try and be protective. Werewolves are far more dangerous and unpredictable than anything you've died from yet."

"Even vampires?" I was so angry at him. I needed to try and calm down.

"Very much so. Werewolves have no control over their moods and the slightest hint of anger and they become the most dangerous things known to man."

"Remind you of anyone? If you'd care to look at your own mood swing, you foolish child, perhaps you'd rethink your argument." We were both tensed, ready to hit each other again.

"I'm sorry." I let him go first, but he snapped back with 'Age before beauty.'

"Shit before shovel." I was being childish. It worked though.

"Alright. I am sorry for constantly worrying, for being over-protective and for losing my temper so quickly."

"Apology accepted. I am sorry for giving you cause to worry, for being so reckless and careless and for not keeping a rein on my temper also. And for calling you a child. You are far from it Edward, and I do not wish you to take offense." I found him, at times, more mature and wise than myself.

Edward carried me and the bike back to his house. I was feeling happy in that moment. I was feeling safe. I was actually just feeling content. I hadn't felt this positive from a touch in years. When we got home, Rose began work on my bike. Jasper and Emmett wanted to fight and they wanted Edward to fight also. I gave Rosalie a few pointers, let Alice dress me again, before going outside to see the Cullen boys duelling.

It was much easier to critique them as an observer. Edward looked outstandingly attractive and I had to refocus my attention twice.

"Elbows in Jasper! You aren't a ragdoll. Edward, eyes on your opponent, back straight."

Randomly, Jasper's sword came flying at me. I caught it in one swift motion, redirecting its momentum and barely injuring myself at all. Edward was looking at me with awe. It wasn't that difficult a feat. I then used the sword to battle Edward. I used moves I hadn't taught him and disarmed him, but it took longer than I would've liked.

Back in school was when the trouble started. Edward suddenly whipped out his cell phone in the middle of biology and had a rapid and insanely quiet conversation. Something was wrong, that much I could tell.

"Is Esme in danger?" My hand began moving to my sword, it was my natural reaction to the feeling of danger.

"Esme is fine." He said, but his eyes were too wild and his voice too strained for me to believe that. We needed a reason to get out of class. Meditation time. I slowed my heart so quickly that I almost stopped it, and felt my head begin to spin. When Edward caught me I started my heart up again, but now the teacher had seen me faint and we had an excuse to get out of class.

"Swan? Mr. Cullen what's the matter?"

As soon as we were away I dashed to the Volvo. Jasper and Rosalie were already there, and Emmett and Alice were exiting the fourth building.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"There is a strong possibility that a pack of werewolves are at our house right now. We have to go to the hospital first, get Carlisle and Esme, then we'll drop Bella off."

"Do that and I'll castrate you."

"Putting yourself in unnecessary danger.... irresponsible..." he muttered, so quickly I could barely catch what I did.

"In case you've forgotten, I know all the werewolves personally, and they aren't out to kill me. I'm probably in less danger than you are." I tried to forget Jake and his recent explosion.

"Fine." As soon as we were at the hospital, Carlisle's car pulled up beside ours. We quickly explained our reasoning and he promptly agreed, all of us headed, top speed towards the house.

When we got there, Edward gave out orders and instructions. I stayed, feeling quite helpless, but protecting Alice and Jasper in case they needed it. I didn't think they would.

As I waited I heard the crash of glass inside and suddenly a wave of heat hit me. I could smell fire, the burning and a feeling of dread swept through me. Edward was still inside. He wasn't coming out. He hadn't moved, hadn't screamed, nothing. Was he already dead? My heart ripped itself open at the thought. When had I become so attached?

I ran into the building, feeling the massive heat and hearing the roaring flames. I got to Edward's room and placed my hand on the door handle, only to have my skin melded to the hot metal and pulled from my hand. I began healing instantly, but it still hurt.

"Edward!" I cried. He didn't answer and I immediately feared the worst. I yanked my hand inside my sleeve and opened the door, only to have the flash of fire wash over me. It burned my skin, my hair, my eyes, my clothes and I cried out in pain. It didn't matter, I wanted to find Edward. When my eyes healed I saw him crouched in the middle of the room, frozen in shock. He had his hands pressed over his ears and I could only imagine how loud the roaring flames were to his ears. I stepped through the wall of blazing heat, only to have what remained of my clothes and skin burned off me. I could feel the skin blistering, popping, oozing blood and blistering again. I was surprised I was still standing.

I could feel the fact that my nose and ears were completely gone. Most of my muscle structure was being eaten away by the flames. It was so excruciatingly painful. All I could think about was saving Edward though. The floor beneath him wasn't burning and I knew that he hadn't considered that. His eyes met mine and he gasped in horror and concern. I wrapped my bleeding, oozing, burning hands around his and pulled them away from his ears.

"Take us through the floor Edward. Save us." I pleaded. He seemed to sober up in that moment. He punched through the floor quickly, wrapping his arms around me as we both fell through the floor. We landed in the living room. Edward swept me into his arms and carried me out of the house. As soon as I got outside, I started to scream. The rain, cool and pouring, was hitting my burns, my nonexistent skin. In parts I could feel that the flames had taken away everything, leaving only charred bone. My left hand was the worst, literally a skeleton, being held together by the smallest scraps of muscle.

We were both practically naked – I was completely naked – and he had large burns running up the side of his silver chest. It should be a sin to mar such perfection. I felt myself slipping out of consciousness and I forced myself to stay awake. I needed to make sure he was alright. I was vaguely aware of a familiar voice calling my name and I fought to stay focused on Edward who was not the one yelling for me.

"Kill me." I rasped, now aware of the hole in my throat.

"Will it help you heal?" he asked, pain evident in his eyes. I pointed to my chest and nodded. Edward somehow grabbed my discarded sword and, with a heart-melting apology, rammed the metal straight through my heart. I died again that day.


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke I wasn't in pain anymore. I had to be dead. I could see nothing but white smoke billowing above my head. I blinked a few times and the smoke stayed, I then realised that it was my breath. Wherever I was, I was too cold. I gasped at the sudden realisation, I was naked and I felt like I was lying in snow.

"Bella?" I turned my head to see Edward, his chest still holding the ugly burn; a streak of dark silver against his white skin. I sat up and realised that I was in a bathtub, the freezing water surrounding my body. The water was red with blood, but my skin looked fantastically better. My left hand was still majorly bruised, but since it had nearly been gone for good, I was glad to have it at all. I climbed out of the bath, wincing at my sore muscles. Edward wrapped a towel carefully around me.

"I thought you weren't coming back to me. You stayed dead for an awfully long time." Edward looked so happy that I was moving. I wrapped my arms around him.

"For a minute there, I thought you were gone." I whispered. It had hurt so much. "Please don't frighten me so. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. It was all worth it, the pain, the agony, to keep you safe."

"Don't do it again, alright?" he chuckled weakly. I could see a burn stretched across his perfect chest.

"How will that heal?" I asked, running my fingers around it. He winced slightly.

"It won't, not properly. Animal blood doesn't heal scars, and I won't drink from humans." He sighed. At that point I made a decision. I latched myself onto his neck and, before he could react, forced my wrist into his mouth. His teeth made easy work of my skin, and soon I was bleeding into his mouth. He tried to pull me away, but with my vice-like grip, he couldn't without hurting me. I knew that he could drink my blood and have no fear of losing control.

Edward stayed stubborn though, and didn't swallow, letting my flowing blood simply trickle out of his mouth, while his eyes blazed angrily. I could only think of one phrase that would work now.

"Please Edward? The venom is beginning to sting." It tingled a little, but wasn't actually hurting yet. Edward's eyes opened in horror and pleading, but I kept my arm in his mouth, until he began drinking. Each pull from my arm felt so strange, tingling and cool. My body, being as unnatural as it was, began producing more blood. It was like an all you could eat buffet. As soon as Edward had begun stealing my blood, his scar had begun fading. I made him drink until every last burn was gone, completely. When I saw fit I let go, sucking the last of the venom from my arm and spitting it into the bathtub. Edward flew away from me angrily.

"Elizabeth!" he cried angrily. First name basis. Ouch. "What on earth possessed you?"

"Forgive me for wanting to heal you." I spat at him, Russian since he was using my Russian name. "Damnit, what is it with you? If I think selfishly, I hurt myself, if I think about others they hate me. I can't hurt myself for fear of hurting you and I can't seem to help others without hurting myself! I don't want to keep hurting you, but you have to understand, that the way I live means I get hurt a lot. It never bothered me until now, until you."

I switched to English, feeling like I could perhaps speak with less anger.

"I have never before had a sense of self preservation, or a sense of good. Not five months ago, I would have left you to burn in that house, concerned more for the waste of my time. Now though, I can't seem to stop trying to appease you. I feel so guilty when I make you sad. I am so confused. Everything used to be either pain, fear or indifference, but since I have met you everything seems to be so much more complicated. I never had a problem with dying, until now. I never risked my life to save others, until now. I have never felt so happy, so angry, so peaceful, so exasperated and _right_. All because of you. I don't want to keep hurting you Edward, and I'm sorry that I do."

Edward pulled me into a hug, speaking to me, over my shoulder.

"I am just as confused. I feel so selfish for wanting to keep you, and so tyrannical when I try and keep you out of harm. I feel so lost when you are angry, be it at me or someone else. I want to know everything about you and at the same time, I don't want to get involved. I cannot keep seeing you hurt yourself, yet I know the life you lead means you get hurt. And your masochistic ways scare me more than you realise."

He pulled away, running his fingers through his hair.

"I was always alone, by choice. I never wanted to be with anyone before, and now, I have this inexplicable attraction to you, and it hurts. I see you every day and want you to feel the things I am, I want you to realise how much I love you. You have no idea how much agony it is causing me to wait. I am willing to wait for you, I am willing to walk to the ends of the earth for you, but it hurts. Knowing that you do not hold the same feelings I do, that you don't harbour the same anguish I do."

He was wrong. I had realised that with the fire. I wouldn't have gone in, were it anyone but Edward. Not even for Alice, would I have stepped through that pain for. I was far too selfish for that, so why had I done it? Because the very thought of losing him would have hurt more than the burning, more than the re-growth and the days of pain after. I supposedly didn't love him, but I couldn't be without him either. Perhaps it was love. It was something I had never felt before.

I leaned forward, and pressed my lips gently to his. My reaction told me everything I needed to know. My heart sped slightly and felt lighter. My mind felt right, content, as if this were the most natural thing I could possibly be doing. I felt safe, so alone and yet I could feel everything he was doing. I could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath and I could feel every movement his lips were making against mine. He pulled away, his burgundy-gold eyes looking at me, as if to ask if I was sure. I smiled and kissed him again, intertwining our fingers beside us. If you'd asked me my name I wouldn't be able to tell you. It felt perfect.

Finally I shivered and Edward pulled away, noting that I was still semi-wet, semi-blood-covered and semi-naked. He reached into the water and let the plug out, and I watched the bloody mess float down the drain. He then turned on the shower and grabbed me some shampoo and soap.

"Thank you." I said, smiling warmly at him. He nodded back.

"I'll go grab you some clothes."

The rest of that week was spent trying to fix the Cullen house again. Edward began explaining what he had read from the minds of the werewolves before they had attacked.

"There were four of them, all young, all new werewolves also. Jacob was out of control, when he found out you were with us. The pack think as one mind, so when one of them is overpoweringly insane, so are the others. **(A/N – Sorry Jake! I love both him and Edward, but it just was easier to have Jacob as the bad guy in this one.)** Jacob only wanted to hurt us, me especially, as he could smell me on you. He never intended to hurt you. The older wolves arrived the next day, when they found out that the four younger ones were missing. Carlisle and Jasper spoke, while the women kept the wolves contained. Mainly it was apologies from there on. The wolves blamed no one but Jacob and Carlisle let them all go without incident."

"Damn. I wanted to fight. It would've been interesting." Emmett sighed as he lifted a wall away from Edward's room. A wall. A whole wall. I shook my head and went through the mass of melted CD's.

"Any irreplaceable ones?" I asked gently.

"Nope. I have two of each, one here and one at our home in Alaska. To copy them all, all I need is a computer, some free disks and some time."

"Which we all have plenty of."

I told Charlie about my moving plans the next day. I was eighteen now, I was allowed to move out. It was still hard, on both of us. I really liked Charlie, always helpful, always understanding. I told Angela I was leaving too, and she cried a lot.

"I will miss you Ang. You were one of the few people I could've trusted with my secret, so I'm going to tell you."

"Don't. I don't want to know. It's private, and I think you've been keeping it for a very long time." She chuckled and pulled me inside her house. She took me into the downstairs basement and then I understood. She had three pictures on the walls. Two were family photographs of Angela and her parents, another was-

"This was my great – grandmother, and her best friend, Isabelle." Angela said. There I was, holding the hand of Helene, a good lady who had died a long time ago.

"You knew all this time?" I asked Angela.

"I knew some, but not all. I'll figure it all out eventually. Now go, live your life, however long and strange it may be." She kissed me gently on the cheek, hugging me tightly before I left. I would miss her. I would miss her a lot.

After the upper part of the house was rebuilt, we locked up the mansion and all got into the cars. Where we were going I didn't know yet. Emmett and I took his jeep for the first bit, as most of my swords and possessions were in his trunk. We sang along to the most random songs that came on the radio, including: I Touch Myself, Barbie Girl, Total Eclipse of the Heart, and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

Emmett honestly didn't care what anyone thought of him. It took me a long time to get to that stage, whereas he had done it in not even a century. It was a healthy place to be.

"So are you and my brother together now?"

"Straight to the point eh?" I chuckled.

"I'm not one for subtle." He admitted with a laugh.

"I don't know." I looked back at the car behind us, Edward and looked at Emmett.

"Oh don't worry. Believe me when I say that he is not in my head right now. If he is, I hope he appreciates the views I'm giving him of Rosalie." Emmett chuckled, understanding my hesitation.

"It's scary, almost. I've begun to feel things I dreamed about thousands of years ago and had given up on. I don't want either of us to really get our hopes up, because I don't know what to make of me right now." I sighed, closing my eyes. "Enough said. Now, where are we moving to?"

"Nowhere." He laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

We drove for a long time, eventually getting to an airport. Why didn't we just go to the airport in Port Angeles? We pulled up outside the plane and I realised exactly why. This had to be a personal plane. The back opened up like a military plane, providing a ramp for all their expensive cars to drive up and be loaded into it. There was also plenty of storage space for the hundred or so boxes of crap we had brought. The sides and front were like a regular plane, or so it appeared. Emmet pushed me out of his jeep and began to reverse into the plane. It looked almost like a plane James Bond should have; stocked with expensive cars and stuff. My possessions took up a small amount of space, at least, the ones I had brought. While the Cullens continued to load cars, I found a payphone and began dialling.

"Scott Martin how may I help you?"

"Put Frankie on."

"Frankie!" I heard him yell. Frankie appeared on the phone moments later.

"Speak."

"Frankie, I want my stuff back. Willing to pay full price now for the storage costs."

"Liz! Glad to hear from you. The whole box?"

"Everything."

"Seventy thousand." He sounded very shaky, asking it. Way overpriced, obviously.

"Easy. You can deliver too. That should cover it."

I told him to wait for my call about where to deliver. When I hung up the phone I turned and found all of the Cullens staring at me. I shrugged and smiled, running over to Edward.

"Which one of you can fly?" I asked. Emmett puffed out his chest proudly.

"I was the one that took the lessons. Edward picked it from my brain, and Carlisle and the others observed us so... everybody." I laughed at his sad look after that statement.

"Who would like to teach me?" I had never flown a plane before, at least not a large one like this. The small ones used for crop-dusting were easy. One lever, one gauge, one method of steering, no windshield. This beauty was massive. Edward led me inside. I was right – fit for Bond. The interior was similarly decorated to a five star hotel, with a massive plasma screen, a few couches and a small library, a bathroom and a bar. I pointed questioningly.

"We have to retain the 'human appearance' every human passenger wants a bar and bathroom." Edward smiled. He took me into the cockpit and my breath let out in a sharp gasp. There were buttons, switches, levers, lights, gauges, screens and wires _everywhere_. Two seats and a massive windshield that I could see the airport from. I knew I had a good memory, but I didn't think I could remember all of this, not in one sitting.

Edward proved me wrong. Esme and Carlisle flew the plane and Edward and I stood, observing in the cockpit. Every action he explained and every switch, button, lever and gauge he showed what they did and what they were connected to. In six hours I could – unofficially – fly a plane. I watched Edward as he explained things to me. He was so calm, so patient, and unintentionally seductive. He would look down at something then back up at me, through his lashes, and I felt my skin temperature rise slightly. He was so charming, a complete gentleman and devilishly handsome. How had I not noticed all of this sooner?

We talked and I made sure to occasionally brush his arm when pointing to things and asking about them. He was impressed with my basic knowledge, but really most of it was common sense. I was impressed with his knowledge. Without opening his eyes and looking at the gauges, or looking through other people's minds, he could tell me what speed we were going.

"The engines have different pitches for every extra thousand kph." He explained, looking like he didn't want to be bragging, but was kind of happy that he could. It was a very cute face. Of course, before long, Emmett and the others started getting rowdy.

"I want to watch Independence Day!" Emmett yelled.

"Italian Job!" Rosalie sighed.

"Predator!" Jasper chuckled.

"Twenty-seven dresses!" Alice whined. Edward and I were indifferent, but the fighting continued, until Carlisle said the most ridiculous and cliché thing that had us all in giggles.

"Don't make me turn this plane around!"

Eventually I suggested Airplane. They all laughed and we put it on, watching the stupid humour.

"_You'd better tell the Captain we've got to land as soon as we can. This woman has to be gotten to a hospital."_

"_A hospital? What is it?"_

"_It's a big building with patients, but that's not important right now."_

We were all laughing, Emmett rolling around on the floor. He would be crying if he was able – he was laughing that hard.

"_Can you fly this plane, and land it?"_

"_Surely you can't be serious?"_

"_I am serious... and don't call me Shirley."_

I was in tears and could barely breathe at times. Edward was watching me with amusement, laughing at how hard I was laughing. The plane ride was nearly seven hours long. We began to land and I looked out the window. Wherever we were... it was snowing.

When we landed I heard a crisp voice come over the radio lines.

"American plane, you are clear for landing." He wasn't speaking in English. I turned to the others, my jaw down.

"Russia?"

Edward smiled and began explaining how his family had two houses in Russia. They hadn't been here for a while. Sure – that was it. They were just curious about me. They wanted to know where I had come from, where I had grown up. I could show them, I suppose. The town wouldn't be there, not even remotely. The names and the language itself had changed, but maybe I could find it using natural landmarks. Three thousand years could change a lot though.

"It may take some time." I warned.

"My dear, we have plenty of it." Edward laughed. As we began unloading the plane a slight buzzing started in my spine. I stopped breathing, trying to focus, my eyes closed as I searched. They were very far away, maybe far enough not to bother coming after me. I shivered slightly.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I relaxed and pretended nothing was wrong.

"Just cold." I laughed. "We are in Russia you know."

The buzzing got stronger as we drove to the Cullen house. I was the one moving, not her. As we got closer though, I realised that there was more than one. Three? Three in exactly the same spot? How odd. None of them moved. Maybe I was feeling something else. The proximity to my birthplace perhaps? I tried to ignore it and focus on the task at hand – moving in with the Cullen family.


	20. Chapter 20

I had my own room, which was spectacular, with an amazing view that left me awestruck. There was a connecting door between my room and Edward's, and one between Edward's room and Carlisle's study. I was the only person in the house to have a single bed, and the only one to need the connecting bathroom. My spine was still buzzing though, those three presences, eighty miles to the east. What the hell was there? My musings were interrupted by Emmett singing loudly, in Russian, There's No Place Like Home. I had to giggle and sing along, some words varying depending on the age of the language we were using. Eventually Rosalie hit him hard enough that he stopped singing.

Edward took my hand, his cold one gently pulling my warm, dirty one, to Carlisle's study. On the wall there was a massive topographic map, of Russia, and beside it, a topographic map of Russia. One was from a long time ago, one was present day.

"This one," he pointed to the older one. "Was hand-made, so it may have a variance to the actual topography. This one however is satellite and computer imaging."

"Computers took away so many jobs, didn't they?"

"You have no ide... well I guess you do don't you? More so than Carlisle has explained to me." Edward shook his head, obviously once again, forgetting that I was many, many years older than he was. I looked to the older map first. I centered my vision on the lower western half. I could vaguely remember an escarpment, beside a small mountain chain. I traced my fingers along the lines, trying to find it, until suddenly I had. I followed it up, past the mountains, to the valley I remembered my hometown being in. We were not that far from it.

With vampire driving, or running speed, we could make it there in a few hours. I squared my fingers around the location, and switched maps. Instead of a valley, there was a flat land there instead. No one had bothered to rebuild the village. Would I find ruins under the snow? Deep under the snow perhaps. I gazed at the map for a long time, while Edward rubbed comforting circles into my shoulders. Why wasn't I excited? I was extremely close to my home, somewhere I hadn't been in nearly three thousand years. If anything I was scared. What horrible memories would being this close to home dredge up?

Edward eventually left, giving me time to stare at the map, reminiscing. After a while I decided to join him and was extremely surprised. His room, which had been barren before, looked almost exactly the same as his old one did. Stupid vampire speed. I wasn't that far behind, but I was nowhere near that good. Edward did help me set up the rest of my room, and I called Frankie, and let him know where to deliver everything. Edward and Carlisle even built hooks into the walls where I could keep the swords, until, or course, the next time I needed one.

I couldn't understand why we were here. The forest, although vast, was barely habited. Carlisle explained that hunting trips here were more like hunts this way and took much longer, instead of almost instant gratification, you had to travel a while to get to areas where the predators were in abundance. It made sense. I honestly wouldn't mind seeing a hunt, although I knew that all I would do would slow whoever it was down.

I sat in my room, contemplating my reasoning behind wanting to see a hunt. What morbid fascination had I suddenly adopted? I wanted to see a hunt, possibly to level the playing field between myself and Edward. He had seen every vulnerable aspect of my life, witnessed three of my fights, seen me die and reanimate, multiple times. He had seen the very worst parts of me and the darkest part I had seen of him was a temper tantrum. I had, of course heard about his rebellion days, the way he had hunted humans, taking life after life, much as I had. He was better though, he killed only the evil and only out of necessity. Edward had seen me kill, for no reason other than to protect my miserable existence.

Edward walked into my room with a frown on his face a minute later. He sat across from me, still frowning, as if contemplating what to say. I watched as his perfect face smoothed itself into a mask of calm.

"Alice has just seen something very interesting." He ran his fingers through his hair, uncertainly. "She saw me taking you on a hunt."

I had to work very hard to keep my face free of excitement. Edward however smiled.

"You're that excited about watching a hunt?"

"Damn you Jasper." I muttered. I heard a faint chuckle from two rooms over. Edward was still looking at me questioningly. Now what to tell him? Did I tell him that I wanted that level playing field, that I felt like I needed to see his metaphorical skeletons in his closet? How screwed up did that make me sound? I was nearly three thousand years old and wanted to watch the slaughter of an animal. I battled with what I wanted to say for long enough that Edward began frowning again. As I looked into his eyes I knew that if I was ever going to tell anyone, it would be him. I motioned around, saying that I didn't want the others to hear. His frown only deepened, but he nodded.

"Would you like to go now?" he asked. I smiled at that.

"What would I wear?" I asked. Edward helped me pick out warm and quiet clothes, in layers. After I was 'appropriately' dressed, Edward led me downstairs and outside, holding my hand. I had my smallest sword on my back, it digging into my shoulder blades slightly. Edward ran his fingers over the lump that the sword created under my jacket. The sword itself was about a foot long, more like a knife than anything.

"You won't need this."

"I'm not giving it up when I can feel them still." I said. He turned to me quickly.

"Who?" Oops. I hadn't mentioned that had I?

"There are three presences nearby. Not close enough that I'm on alert, but close enough that I'm cautious." Edward looked livid that I hadn't told him. "It's odd though, they haven't moved from their location since we arrived, and I mean not a meter in any direction. Maybe they're pretending to be dead or something, or perhaps it's something else entirely." With every word I spoke Edward seemed to become more uneasy.

"Edward, listen to me. I've managed to survive for nearly three thousand years, with much worse odds than three to one." That was a lie, but I'd be damned if I let him worry about me needlessly. "Plus, I have a future-reading sister to look out for me and a mind-reading lover so-" I stopped myself mid sentence. What had I just said? I blushed, I actually blushed. How long since I had blushed? A thousand years? Edward saved me, by acting as though it were just another word, though I could see a burning love in his eyes so strong it made my body raise in goose-bumps.

"So you are particularly safe yes. Bella, promise to tell me if any of them move, be it further or away I want to know... please?"

"Of course." I promised him. He held out his arms and swung me onto his back. He began running, quickly, but at a steady pace. I saw many pine trees whip past us, not at a blurring pace, my enhanced reflexes prevented me from getting too motion sick. I spotted a few animal here and there but Edward didn't slow.

"Why did you want to watch me hunt?" he eventually asked. I took a deep breath and told him, everything, even my own disgust at the thought. I knew it was wrong to want it and I told Edward that, explaining every thought that had run through my head in intense detail, no editing. It had to be hard on him, not knowing what I was thinking, especially since I was the one person he wanted to read. He kept silent through my explanation. I began to worry what he thought now.

"Please tell me what you're thinking." I said, almost frightened. He showed the same frankness I did, by spewing out his thoughts, unedited.

"I do think it's a little strange, but not entirely unreasonable. It is, after all, a human need to be superior, or at least equal. Our relationship is a little skewed in some areas and a lot in others. It sounded like you were only trying to balance it out a little. I don' t mind, believe me when I say I'm almost glad you are so different, so willing to push yourself and others to the brink of uncertainty and uncomfort. I'm also thinking a lot about what you said back at the house."

Oh. That.

"My mind is plagued with questions. Was it just a slip of the tongue, or was it intended? Is it truly how you perceive me or were you being sarcastic? I already have thought of you in that way for an inordinate amount of time and did hope you would one day return the affection I showed you, but at the same time I have to wonder if my affection is what is tilting your favour in the first place." He sighed heavily and slowed, I thought to continue the conversation, but instead he turned to me and said 'We're here.'

He led me carefully through the snow, stopping my movement. He whispered low itno my ear, his cool breath tickling my neck as he spoke.

"Do you see the wolves?" he asked gently. I nodded. Through the mass of pine trees there was a pack of wolves, gathered around a carcass, an easy target, as they were all distracted.

"Watch." Edward said. As I turned to him I saw his black eyes focused on nothing but the animals, a low growl escaping his throat. He truly was like an animal, completely primal and unforgiving. I had no doubt that if any human were to walk in front of him now he would kill them, easily. Edward leapt, landing not a foot away from the wolves. He broke two necks with his bare hands and growled at the other wolves until they fled. Edward turned speedily to the wolves and sank his teeth into their fur. I could smell the blood from the slaughter and the carcass I watched in fascination as Edward drained the second wolf. He was breathing heavily, though I knew he needn't. When he turned back to me he looked less animalistic, but still hungry.

I had a completely masochistic want at that point in time. It was more than a want, it was a need. I needed Edward to drink from me again. I needed to feel the unique tingling sensation, the pulling at my limbs as he sipped the blood from my wrist. Perhaps in that second he could read my mind, perhaps in that second he was as out of control as I was, because in that second, he obliged.

Edward was suddenly there, his fantastic, inhumanly beautiful figure beside me. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into him. His lips met my neck and he kissed me frantically, before sinking his teeth into my jugular. I moaned in ecstasy at the sensation, pulling him closer, deeper. I had no doubt that he would stop before he killed me. I had no doubt that he would definitely be disgusted with me and himself when he stopped.

Eventually his almost frantic pulls at the blood in my body slowed and then ceased. He pulled away slightly, only to kiss my neck, repeatedly, edging his way up my jaw. His lips, still tainted with my own blood, found mine and we kissed, extremely passionately, his lips so hard on mine that were I human they would've been bruised. I kissed back with equal passion, my hands twisting themselves into his silky hair. I found myself pressed against a tree, as Edward's lips left mine and went back to my neck, his arms holding mine above my head. The sword was digging into my back, but I barely noticed. What I did notice, however, was when the three presences I had been feeling suddenly moved. They were coming for me.

Edward noticed me suddenly stiffen and he pulled away, looking guilty and shameful.

"Bella I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, that was incredible." I let my head fall back, resting on the tree. "They're moving. The ones I said were still. It startled me is all." I explained, reaching out my hand to stroke his cheek. He still looked haunted, guilty. "Edward, that was possibly the most erotic and emotional experience I have ever had."

I leaned forward and began kissing him again. At first he was unresponsive, but eventually he began kissing back, with less desperation than before, but just as much passion. It was a while before we eventually began heading home.


	21. Chapter 21

When we got back, Alice looked a little worried. She was looking from me to Edward, probably trying to decide what had occurred and whether or not it was a good thing. We acted as though nothing had happened, and I think it just made her worse. She blatantly followed us upstairs, until I stopped her.

"Alice, nothing happened. Everything's okay." Edward had stopped beside me. I tenderly reached forward, entwining our fingers. "Everything is better than okay."

My spine buzzed again and I frowned at the floor. They were moving forward extremely slowly. Boat maybe? Row boat it seemed more like. They were travelling so slowly. Perhaps it was a storm or something, because the multiple presences I felt were moving together, as if they were all connected or one entity. I had never felt anything like it. I tried to ignore it as the day went on.

Esme had signed us up for the closest high school, still a fair distance away, but it would be interesting to go to. I was anxious, because of the presences and Edward knew it. He asked if they were moving towards us. I denied it, saying that they were just moving around. He relaxed a little after that. I felt a twinge of pity but suppressed it. Emotions like that would alert Jasper. So instead I asked Edward to play some of his compositions for me. I had already told him which ones I had composed, and he had been shocked, especially since most of Debussy's work was mine.

His piano playing though, it was incredible. Every note he hit could be closely accompanied by twenty or more, his hands moved so swiftly across the keys. I closed my eyes, thinking, listening to the player. Edward sounded like three pianists sitting at the same piano. It was so beautiful and ethereal.

I hadn't realised just how tired I was until I sat there, letting the music soak through me. I hadn't slept in a few days. I didn't really feel the effects of the all-nighters, until now. I sank into unconsciousness incredibly quickly.

My dreams were strange.

_I was walking away from my village. I had the basket filled with jewellery. I had to sell it. The village I was going to wasn't five miles from our own, so how I got lost I didn't know. I wandered through the snow, the harsh wind biting at my skin. I was freezing. I should've been frozen by now. For some reason I had managed to stay moderately warm though. Perhaps the mentality of warmth had a physical effect. Or perhaps I was simply delusional._

_Darkness swarmed around me soon enough. I couldn't find anything. I couldn't even see the village lights. I should've been there by now. Maybe I was close and the storm had simply blown out all the candles. All the candles in the entire village? Not long after that I fell to my knees, cold, hungry, tired. I was vaguely aware of the snow filling up around me. I wouldn't rest too long, just long enough. _

_My heart stopped in under an hour. I was aware of it slowing and its eventual ceasing of movement, but more than that. I was still aware. I hadn't been breathing and I couldn't feel my heart beating, but I knew I was still lying under the snow. I couldn't move. My body was far too frozen to allow that. Had my soul gotten trapped in my body? It couldn't leave because I hadn't had the proper burial? I wasn't aware of how long I stayed concealed in the ice, only that it was a very long time. Long enough to convince myself that I was dead and trapped in my own body, and that I would be suffering for eternity. _

_However, as the ice above me began to decrease in thickness, I began to feel a strange tingling all over my body. Eventually the ice had melted enough that half of me was exposed to the air. I was still not moving, not breathing. I could see someone fretting over me, eventually pulling the basket of goods from my hand and lying a blanket over my frozen figure. That was all I needed. Within a day I had warmed up enough. My blood began trickling its way through my veins. My heart started beating. Too soon I started breathing, and eventually I tried to move. I pulled myself out of the snow. My arms were black and blue, but not from frostbite as they should've been, but bruising. How was I alive? _

_I tried to go home, to see my mother, ask about my experience, but as soon as I found and entered the town, I caused an uproar. My own village forced me from their midst, claiming that I was evil. My mother was at the front of the mob._

That dream, or memory, faded into something else.

_I could feel my spine buzzing. It was such a curious sensation. I had never quite felt anything like it. It felt like it was getting stronger, and from my left, maybe? I looked around and could only see a young girl about my age, returning my curious glance. She smiled and moved forward, and the buzzing got stronger, more pronounced._

"_Hello. I'm sure you have no idea what you're feeling right now do you?"_

"_I don't know."_

_And she became my teacher. Jane was wonderful, a strong fighter and careful teacher, showing me the art of sword making and sword fighting. We both learned from each other, as I told her how to make jewellery, like my mother had taught me. _

_She and I had parted several years later, not after she had shown me how to write her name in the strange language that covered her body. She wrote mine too. I knew now what to look for. _

_A few hundred years later I came across her name. On another woman's back. She had been slain, by this lady. It ignited a sudden anger in me, and although the woman had not wanted to fight at that point, we battled. She was my first kill. Her name was at the base of my spine._

And again the memory twisted, this time into something I hadn't seen in a long while.

"_Madame? Est tu perdu?" I was in France, a long time ago. The late eighteen hundreds. I was wandering the streets alone, searching the various signs. A blonde man, with light blue eyes was talking to me._

"_Pas vraiment. Je regarde pour une place a vivre. Et je souhait a trouver du travaille." I told him. He looked nice enough. He did smirk at my accent though._

"_Ton accent est horrible. C'est presque du francais passble, Je demande ton pardon. Tu me dis que tu regarde pour du travaille? Ma mere pourrait te trouver quelque chose dans sa magasin."_

"_Merci, monsieur, tu est si genereux.."_

_He was my third lover. I had slowly grown attached to him as I worked under the guidance of his mother. She was a seamstress. I, however, knew I couldn't stay much longer – I hadn't aged, and I had been in the same place for nearly six years._

"_Parti pas, Isabelle! Je t'aime tellement... plus que tu peut possiblement imaginer. J'ai organizer en te demander de me marier. S'il te plait rest?"_

_His words made me want to cry. I could never reciprocate the intensity of the feelings he had towards me. I had left without explanation, without answering him._

The memories seemed to fizzle out and suddenly everything seemed more real.

_I was in a dark room. I could hear crying from somewhere, and a gentle humming. There was movement from up ahead. I reached for my sword, grasping nothing but thin air. I would never have let that happen. As I turned, I heard the humming stop and a slight laugh. I heard the striking of a match and suddenly the room was illuminated. Shadows were cast upon the walls. Chains, knives and other torturing devices were splayed across the room. I backed up in horror, bumping into the crying sound. I turned, only to see myself, hanging from the ceiling, by nails drilled through my hands. Blood was seeping down my arms, my eyes looked crazed. The laughing man came up beside her/me, and began carving patterns into her bare skin. The wounds did not heal. She/I was dying... painfully._

I woke up breathing heavily. Edward was holding me, stroking my hair. His fingers were gently tracing down my arms, my heaving sides. I buried my face into his chest. I was safe. Edward would never let that happen to me. It was impossible anyway. I would _never_ leave the Cullens, I would _never_ go anywhere unarmed, and I would _never_ not heal. Edward had no idea what was wrong, but comforted me for the better part of an hour. My spine was still buzzing. Whoever they were, they were getting closer, but still, so slowly.

I felt a little uneasy after that. Edward managed to calm me down by reading to me, and as he started into the fifth chapter of 'The Historian' I fell asleep. No dreams this time... just a feeling of unease. I was scared. Not for my own well being, but for Edward's state if I got hurt. How oddly the tables had turned in a few short months.

_A-N:_

_The French in this chapter is thanks to my friend 'Puppy_luv_taz' who is a devoted reader and bilingual!_

_Translations:_

_Madame? Are you lost?_

_Not really. I am looking for a place to live though. And I wish to find work._

_Your accent is horrible. It's barely passable French, begging your pardon. You say you are looking for work? My mother could probably find you something in her shop._

_Thank you sir, you are too kind._

_Don't leave, Isabelle! I love you so much... more than you could possibly imagine. I planned on asking you to marry me. Please stay?_


	22. Chapter 22

When I woke this time I knew something was wrong. My spine was no longer buzzing. It almost felt as though it were... singing. There was a distinguishable pattern to the vibrations, almost like music being played through a car, you could feel the vibrations against the seat or window, even if you weren't listening to the music. They had stopped moving, whoever they were. I slipped into the shower and changed into some new clothes, wearing the Japanese sword under my coat. Edward smelt it as soon as I walked into the room.

"They're closer aren't they?" he asked, walking towards me. He ran his fingers over my jacket, feeling the sheath beneath the fabric. I shrugged and he scowled in response.

"Bella, please!"

"They're closer yes, but not close enough for concern." I snapped.

"That's not what you were saying in your sleep." He muttered as he ran off. I called after him, but he was gone, swallowed by the snow outside. I grumbled a little and stormed off to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the living room, reading together. Emmett and Rosalie were probably also together, though I doubted they were reading. Alice and Jasper were probably hunting somewhere. I tried to find something to do, but all I could really think about was practicing, and so I did. I began my pattern dances, thrusting, twisting, balancing in the carefully coordinated steps I had worked out so long ago. It was peaceful, in the snow, the quiet of the outside, only disturbed by my heavy breathing and the ring of the metal as it cut through the air.

Edward was watching me. I hadn't opened my eyes, but I knew he was there. I had had no indications of the fact; I hadn't heard him, I obviously hadn't seen him and I couldn't smell him in this cold. But I _knew_. It was a different feeling to that of my awareness to others of my kind. That felt uncomfortable, almost dangerous, but when Edward was closer, I began to feel calmer, safer, loved. It sounded silly, but I truly felt whole around him. Before long I was getting tired of just the pattern dance.

"Would you mind joining me Edward?" I asked. I heard a slight intake of breath and the feeling disappeared for a moment. When he returned he had a sword in hand. I opened my eyes and smiled.

Let's duel. It was truly a hard match. Edward had spent much time observing me, and although he couldn't read my mind, he wasn't far from it. Every move he made was countered to mine. I knew how to read other's body language, but Edward's muscles were hard to recognize, so I couldn't tell what move he was going to make next. Why was it so difficult? I had fought many battles where I could see the way my attacker was positioned and guess correctly which move they were going to perform next. I had no excuse. I couldn't say it was because I only fought women, because I had fought with Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett. Why was attacking Edward so difficult suddenly?

As he turned I could see his god-like figure rebalancing. I knew he was going to attack but I had no idea where. His body gave nothing away... or did it? I knew now why I was suddenly unable to win against Edward. I was distracted... by him. I threw down my weapon in frustration, cursing in four different languages. Edward lowered his weapon and I lunged at him. My mouth met his instantly, my arms wrapped around his neck, my hands going straight for his silky soft hair. It took a fraction of a second for Edward to respond, but he did. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he pushed me up against the wall of the house. My nerves were on fire. My hands slid down to his shirt which I unbuttoned, to run my hands over his gloriously sculpted chest. He moaned slightly in my ear. As I began kissing and sucking on the skin on his neck... he began to purr.

It made sense really. Vampires were so animalistic in so many ways. Dear god, that purr was the sexiest sound I had ever heard, and that really was saying something. I moaned into his ear this time, as his hands ran up and down my back, my sides, playing with my hair. I wanted this man so badly.

In all of my years, I had had intercourse. Usually it was a simple time killer, or because I was angry, or lustful, or intoxicated. Never had I been in love. Now, the need for Edward, was more than just simple lust, I wanted to prove to him how much I loved him, using one of the most intimate methods possibly. I wanted to make love to him, wanted to feel his exposed flesh against my own. Never, in a thousand years, had I wanted anybody like this.

Edward, however, stopped us.

"Bella, we can't do this." He whispered. I didn't stop my attack.

"Why not?" It took him a good three minutes to answer because I began sucking gently on his earlobe, and he moaned softly again.

"Because we're outside."

"Then move us inside."

"Because the others are home."

"Never stopped Rose and Emmett."

"Because I'm not ready." He sighed, begging me to understand. I felt like a bucket of snow had been poured over me, and not just because it was snowing. Somewhere in our many, many conversations, Edward had admitted that he had never been intimate with a woman before. Did I really want his first time to be a rushed, lustful affair? No matter how selfish I was, I couldn't let that happen. I wanted it to be special for him, as it never was for me. I wanted him to be able to remember this as a positive experience, not something he'd ever regret.

"Okay." I whispered looking into his sad topaz eyes. "Don't worry about it Edward. I want this to be right for the both of us." I ran my hands softly through his hair, kissing him patiently, lovingly.

We both calmed down and went inside, holding hands, simply being close. I fell asleep in his arms that night, while he talked to me gently, about anything that came into his mind. Again my dreams were unpleasant memories.

_I was walking, completely lost in the desert. I was headed towards the pyramids, knowing that once I was there I would be able to find people, water, sleep. I collapsed long before I could get there. I don't know who picked me up, only that I was near death – again – and that they had a camel. When I woke I couldn't see. Whoever it was, had tied a cool wet cloth around my eyes and nose I sat up slowly, hearing a few murmurs in Egyptian. It was a language I hadn't mastered at the time. I tried to convey that I didn't understand, without using words. I wasn't sure what nations these people hated as of yet, and speaking could put me into shit before it picked me out of it. Soon enough a few of them started speaking fragmented English and I sighed in relief. English was a language I had learned. _

_They had found me in the desert dying, and had been convinced that I was a goddess of some kind. Why? Because I had survived the desert. The burns and blisters that had been covering my body had rapidly disappeared as soon as they had taken me out of the sun. When the cloth was pulled off of my eyes, I realised that I was stark naked, with the thinnest of veils covering my mouth and nose, floating down over my body. It was so see through that there was truly no point to it. My scars, in the candle light, were shining beautifully. It was no wonder they thought I was some kind of god. I became a small leader amongst their tribe. I quickly picked up their language, and eventually some real clothing, though it was still awfully revealing. I used the knowledge I had learned from the old medicine woman in China, to heal some of the sick children. This, apparently, only reinforced my status as a god._

_I taught men, the warriors, new styles of fighting, making them, if possible, more deadly than before. I taught women a new way to weave silk. I was pretty much praised amongst the people. Until they started begging me for rain. They had gotten so desperate that they had sacrificed a few children to the gods, trying to get the weather to co-operate. They planned on sacrificing me, freeing me from my human body, the imprisonment. They ran a sword straight through me, digging it up through my stomach, to my heart. They discarded my body in the river. Coincidently the next day, it rained. And I was now forced to first heal, then move on again._

I had never before had dreams with such clarity as I was experiencing them now. Why so suddenly were horrific memories of the past being brought up? My dream twisted into the one with the dark room. Except this time I could not hear myself crying.

_I looked around, seeing all the torture devices. The man walked up to me, running his fingers through my hair._

"_You are quite lovely my dear, far too lovely to come to this place. You still want it?"_

"_Want what?"_

"_Don't play coy with me girl." I had no idea what he was talking about, but answered anyway._

"_Yes."_

"_Come to me then. Unarmed, completely at peace. What you have been searching for can be yours. Can you imagine? Finally, a chance at a normal life. The one option you were not given. I can give it to you. I have given it to others. I just want something in return."_

_I suddenly found myself pinned to the ceiling, like I had witnessed the night before. Blood was trickling down my arms, my sides, soaking into my clothing. He plunged a star shaped compass into my chest, the sharp tongs grabbing onto my heart. I had never experienced anything as painful._

"_Fifteen years of mortality is all you ask. I demand fifty years of blood in return." He turned to me, his red eyes now glowing in the candle light. "Pay up."_

I woke up screaming, clawing at my chest. Edward stilled my hands quickly, looking at me desperately, trying to soothe me. Calm and lethargy washed over me. Jasper walked into the room, looking completely confused. Edward wrapped his arms around me, trying to get me to calm down.

"I'm here, you're safe."

No. No I wasn't. They had increased in speed. They were now less than twenty miles away. I was far from safe.


	23. Chapter 23

EPOV (From the fire)

I was completely and utterly trapped, defenceless. I had no way out, no way to leave, to get to safety. Hundreds of thoughts were still buzzing through my head at an infuriating rate, making it impossible to concentrate. That was when I began to smell it, burning flesh. I looked around in horror, only to see a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my existence. I had to only assume it was Bella. She was on fire. Almost all of her skin was being eaten by the flames. Blood was oozing, burning from her scars. Her eyes were drying out, one of them almost completely shrivelled. All of her hair had gone, all of her clothes, and her nose, lips and large parts of her ears. She somehow continued to walk towards me, wrapping her hands around mine. She pulled them away from my ears. I could see the bones in her left hands. This was my fault. I couldn't get us out of here and she was suffering because of it.

"Take us through the floor Edward. Save us." She begged, her throat hoarse.

The floor. I glanced down, seeing it free of flames. All of her pain, and suffering was unnecessary. I could've gotten out of here ages ago and my Bella would've never been hurt. I was furious with myself at this point. I used one hand to punch through the floor, hard, feeling it give way beneath me. I pulled Bella close to me and part of her body began burning me. It hurt like hell, but I was more concerned with her. There was no way she could possibly survive this. It was all my fault. She would die because of my stupidity and inaction. As we landed I swept her into my arms, feeling her bones through her non-existent skin and thin muscle. I ran her out of the house. The rain managed to extinguish the remnants of the flames, but it obviously was causing her pain, because as soon as the water began to fall on her badly burned body she screamed. The sound would stick with me for eternity. It was a bone-chilling scream.

In the mess I could hear Alice screaming her name. It didn't matter. Bella was healing, but slowly and painfully. Her eyes kept rolling into the back of her head, then she seemed to force herself to wake. Why? Did she have to be awake for the healing process? She shouldn't have to be. I was sobbing gently, trying to do something, anything to help. I was shielding her body from the rain, but other than that I had no idea, no notion of what to do. Four medical degrees and I was completely unprepared.

Carlisle was too busy trying to stop us all being ripped to shreds to deal with Bella. Was this why surgeons didn't perform on members of their family? It made sense. I didn't want to do anything more, for fear I would only injure her worse.

"Kill me." She begged. I raked my eyes over her damaged figure, her body had so many holes in it, so much desolation to repair. It would be excruciatingly painful if she stayed awake.

"Will it help you heal?"

I couldn't kill her. I couldn't take away her life. She was far too beautiful, to wonderful and mysterious a person. I loved her far too much to cause her any harm. She nodded though. I had to. It was a decision between letting her suffer for however long it took the burns to heal, or killing her, so that her body could repair itself, and her consciousness could slip away during the pain. What about my pain? Knowing I had caused this was worse enough, but knowing that I had killed her too... I picked up her sword, not a few feet from us and held it over her heart.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth." I whispered, plunging the smooth metal into her chest. Her heart stopped instantly. He eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body fell limp. I pulled the sword out, feeling tears I could never cry, sobbing for the pain and death of my loved one. It was my fault. All my fault.

I searched the minds of the wolves, trying to find out why they had done this, why they had caused her so much pain. The wolves were the younger ones. Jacob was the main mind, the overpoweringly insane one. His thoughts were of nothing but death and how we had posed a threat to his best friend, the woman he loved. On any other day it would have been an interesting revelation. Now, I couldn't give a damn if he loved her, all I cared about was the fact that he hurt her. Had Bella not been in my arms, I would've snapped his head off then and there. Carlisle made his way over to us, once he was sure that the others had the wolves contained.

"Is she...?"

"Dead, and healing." I managed to spit.

He nodded. _Take her inside. Run a bath of lukewarm water. Submerge her in it. It will create a weightless-like environment, while cleansing her wounds. She should heal better that way._

I nodded my thanks and picked her up, feeling the remnants of her blood dribbling down my legs as I carried her. I ran the bath and put her into it, it was deep enough that it submerged all of her, so I put a pillow beneath her head, elevating her face from the water. The water turned very red very quickly, but it did seem to help. I heard the wolves outside, arguing with each other, furious about their capture. They would be there all night, and unlike us, they did feel fatigue. I wanted to go and rip them to shreds for what they had done to Bella, to Esme's house, to my room, to my family's nerves. There were so many things they could be held accountable for now.

I stayed with Bella though, whispering to her, hoping that she could hear me, telling her that she would be fine, that everything would be okay. There wasn't a single peep from her. The only evidence that she was still going to reanimate, was the fact that her muscle had all regrown itself and parts of her hair were staring to show again.

The next day was when the trouble started and I was forced to leave Bella's side. The older wolves arrived, wondering what the hell had happened, and were about ready for a straight war. I had to come down, act as translator, as the wolves were too wound up to shift into humans. Despicable dogs. I talked for them, acting as a translator, whilst Carlisle explained our side of the story. I would not let the wolves see Bella's desecrated body, as she was supposed to be human, and the wolves had seen her as nearly dead. There was no way in hell we'd be able to explain her life, without jeopardizing what she was. The wolves suspected something though. I warned them to drop it, or I would be far less forgiving than my father. Sam, the current leader, took me at my word and dropped the subject.

I returned to her side as soon as I was able, telling her about the encounter with the wolves, hoping, although I knew better, that she could somehow hear me. Her hair was much longer, and all of her skin was back. Most of it was heavily bruised though, the blackest of bruises covering her lips, nose, ears and her left hand. The parts that had fared the worst. Every time I closed my eyes I could see her burning again. Jasper had to continually send waves of calm over me, because every time I got to remembering, agony would sweep through me. Carlisle came in to check on us, on my burn also. I waved him off. I didn't matter right now.

I wished so badly for her to wake. She wasn't breathing, she wasn't doing anything. The temperature of the water was extremely cold, and the bathroom was almost freezing. The temperature in Forks had plummeted, as if sensing my mood, and the bathroom had the worst heating in the house. It probably didn't help that there was a vampire acting as a space cooler in the small room. But not one slither of my brain was thinking about leaving her right now. Not until I knew she was safe. Safe. She would never truly be safe, would she? All of the immortals out there to attack her... The thoughts of those incidents made me shudder also. If I were human I would no doubt be having nightmares.

The temperature in the room gradually dropped to just above zero and I considered draining the water, running a warmer bath. In the instant I made the decision, Bella's eyes fluttered open.

**AN – I know you all hate me for doing this, the continual switch between Edward and Bella, but I like it. I have (on Microsoft Word) twenty pages of Bella, twenty of Edward, twenty of Bella, and now I'm doing the twenty of Edward. You can be assured of, at minimum, another five chapters – probably EPOV. **


	24. Chapter 24

The first thing she did was start breathing, then she started to shiver and I cursed myself for not running warmer water sooner.

"Bella?" She turned to look at me, looking not a hundred percent better, but certainly much much better than she had over the past few days. She took in my appearance first, wincing at the burn on my chest. In all honesty, it didn't bother me. I was glad to be alive, and glad Bella was too.

She pulled herself up out of the water, the bloody water dripping down her skin. She winced at what I assumed was her muscle stiffness, after all, she hadn't moved for nearly three days. I reached behind me, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body, which was covered in goose-bumps.

"I thought you weren't coming back to me. You stayed dead for an awfully long time."

I could feel the ridiculous smile on my face, and I couldn't care less. She was alive. I had had so many doubts, so many horrors unfold themselves in my brain, that to see her walking and talking was unbelievable.

"For a minute there, I thought you were gone." Bella whispered, wrapping her arms around me, as if to check if I was real. I would never leave her. She had nothing to fear. "Please don't frighten me so. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. It was all worth it, the pain, the agony, to keep you safe." Me? She was worried about me. She had put herself through all that pain, to save my worthless self. I felt so content there, with her arms wrapped around me, that I couldn't even continue berating myself.

"Don't do it again, alright?" I begged weakly. I didn't think I could stand another incident such as this occurring again.

"How will that heal?"She inquired, gently rubbing her fingers over the burn. _Now_ it hurt. I couldn't restrain the wince.

"It won't, not properly. Animal blood doesn't heal scars, and I won't drink from humans."

It all happened very quickly after that. Bella suddenly, much faster than a human would be able to, wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself up to me and forced her wrist into my mouth. I felt my teeth pierce her skin. I could hear her heartbeat, and feel the pulsing of the blood dripping into my mouth. It was completely flavourless, and it was Bella's. Despite what she may have wanted, I was not drinking it. I tried to pull her away, but she kept her grip strong. There was no way I could get her off without injuring her. I ran through a whole bunch of scenarios, praying that Alice would see them and help, but as I searched the house mentally, Alice was focusing on the wolves, her visions blank and blurry. There was no way she would be able to see this.

I considered banging against the wall to try and get their attention, but they would try to forcibly remove her and end up hurting her again. My options were slowly diminishing. I continued to not swallow, feeling the blood begin to trickle out of my mouth. I was so angry with her right now. How dare she put herself in more danger, ask me to hurt her again, so soon after she had come back from the dead. Eventually her expression turned to discomfort and I hoped that she would let go.

"Please Edward? The venom is beginning to sting." I hadn't thought of that. Now by resisting her I was hurting her. If there was a God, he was surely punishing me. I pleaded with her, my eyes filled with agony, trying to make her let go. She was as tenacious as ever, because she still persisted in staying firmly latched to my mouth, until I did what she wanted. With every fibre in my body loathing my very being, I began drinking.

Her blood was... to put it in human terms, like water; it was satiating, but not a particularly appealing taste. No human would really say, 'wow I really want to taste some water right now'. It had no scent, no flavour, but it was satiating. I could feel it going to my wound instantly. Though her body should have been feeling marginally lighter, it stayed the same weight and I could only assume that she was producing more blood as I drank. It was a strange feeling. I couldn't taste any venom in her bloodstream anymore, but she still hadn't relinquished her vice-like grip on me. When she did, she drew her own arm to her mouth and sucked, spitting into the bathtub after.

I felt so violated, so angry, I wanted to hate her, hate myself hate everything and everyone.

"Elizabeth! What on earth possessed you?" I heard all of my siblings quiet down, listening to the conversation. Most of them were wondering how I had gotten from calm to extremely angry. If only they had been paying more attention.

"Forgive me for wanting to heal you." She shouted back angrily in Russian. I heard Jasper and Emmett complain from downstairs. They were the only two in the family who hadn't bothered learning that language. Alice began to act as translator as Bella continued to shout at me. "Damnit, what is it with you? If I think selfishly, I hurt myself, if I think about others they hate me. I can't hurt myself for fear of hurting you and I can't seem to help others without hurting myself! I don't want to keep hurting you, but you have to understand, that the way I live means I get hurt a lot. It never bothered me until now, until you."

She breathed out harshly, before switching to English. Her voice was strained, as if she were trying to rein in the anger she was feeling. Jasper made no move to help either of us, probably sensing that I'd kill him if he didn't allow me to be angry at this point.

"I have never before had a sense of self preservation, or a sense of good. Not five months ago, I would have left you to burn in that house, concerned more for the waste of my time. Now though, I can't seem to stop trying to appease you. I feel so guilty when I make you sad. I am so confused. Everything used to be either pain, fear or indifference, but since I have met you everything seems to be so much more complicated. I never had a problem with dying, until now. I never risked my life to save others, until now. I have never felt so happy, so angry, so peaceful, so exasperated and _right_. All because of you. I don't want to keep hurting you Edward, and I'm sorry that I do."

During her speech my anger dwindled and disappeared. She was admitting that she felt similarly to me, even if she didn't recognize that it was love.

_She sounds in love to me. _Emmett.

_Nothing but intense attraction... and well... love._ Jasper.

As I looked at her confused posture, her weakness overwhelmed me for a moment. I pulled her into a tight hug, speaking over her shoulder as I relished the feel of her heartbeat pressed against my chest. I looked down her back, only to see all of the scars of the names still there. Bella was right, it was very much like a curse. Those symbols would never go away. I didn't care. I had to tell her about the emotional rollercoaster I was on, the hypocrisy of my words, the complete opposites I felt in so many moments.

"I am just as confused. I feel so selfish for wanting to keep you, and so tyrannical when I try and keep you out of harm. I feel so lost when you are angry, be it at me or someone else. I want to know everything about you and at the same time, I don't want to get involved. I cannot keep seeing you hurt yourself, yet I know the life you lead means you get hurt. And your masochistic ways scare me more than you realise."

_Wow, did Edward just admit that he gets scared?_ Emmett.

_That is my son. I'm glad you have finally opened up, at least a fraction. _Esme.

_Weakness._ Rosalie.

_Such a sweet revelation. Did Jasper know all of this?_ Alice.

I ran my fingers through her short, soft, curly hair as I pulled back, looking into her eyes. Since my family was on the cheerleading bench, observing my every move, and I seemed to be on a roll, I continued.

"I was always alone, by choice. I never wanted to be with anyone before, and now, I have this inexplicable attraction to you, and it hurts. I see you every day and want you to feel the things I am, I want you to realise how much I love you. You have no idea how much agony it is causing me to wait. I am willing to wait for you."

I would wait for eternity. That was how long we had together. I could wait until the end of time. "I am willing to walk to the ends of the earth for you, but it hurts. Knowing that you do not hold the same feelings I do, that you don't harbour the same anguish I do."

As I spoke, emotions and memories, and realisations flashed through her eyes. I could only imagine what she was thinking, feeling. Her eyes lightened and darkened, warmed and cooled, filled with pain and peace, all in a matter of seconds. I didn't see it coming. Not even Alice did. Bella leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

For the smallest hint of a microsecond, I was unresponsive, but then I moved with her, kissing her back. It felt so right, so perfect having her there. I could hear her heart-rate speed up slightly, as her body relaxed into mine. I could feel our breathing, slightly out of sync, and a little rushed now. I committed every move she made against me to memory.

I wasn't quite sure if this was better or worse than thinking she was dead.

Let me explain:

When she was dead, I knew she didn't love me. I had made up my mind to not make advances, to stay a friend, and supporter, to be what she needed me to be. Now that she was kissing me, that resolve went out of the window. My heart leapt at the chance that she felt an inkling of what I did. If this was only a test, I would drop lower than I had been before, hurting beyond belief, but still need to put on that brave face for her. I couldn't put myself through that. I pulled away, my eyes asking for confirmation. Her answer would literally mean my sanity.

She smiled and kissed me again. Mentally, I breathed a sigh of relief. Her hand slipped into mine and our fingers intertwined. I felt so happy, so content. It didn't even register to me that Bella was still soaked in her own blood, wrapped in a towel, in the middle of a freezing cold bathroom.

Alice pointed that all out to me and I snapped back into my senses, reluctantly. I pulled the plug out of the bath and turned on the shower, watching the flavourless blood disappear down the drain. With my not-blood-soaked hand I found some shampoo and soap. I ran my hand under the warm stream of water to cleanse myself of the blood. I handed Bella the items and she smiled back at me.

"Thank you." Her eyes were alight with what looked like love, but there was no way in hell I was getting my hopes up yet. I wasn't masochistic and I didn't want to pressure her into anything, or give my family some sense of false hope. I simply nodded in reply, hoping that this warmth would remain.

"I'll go grab you some clothes."

**AN - Working on the next chapter now. **


	25. Chapter 25

She dressed quickly and I heard her stomach rumble. I took her downstairs to the kitchen, and we found some food, thankfully. She ate while scrunching up her nose at the smell of the burning wood. I was both thankful, and miffed, that the damage had been done mostly to my room. I was thankful because had it been Alice's closet she would've been devastated, had it been Rosalie's room she never would've cheered up, and had it been Esme's room, we would've lost a lot of very valuable and sentimental pieces.

She stayed at our place, notifying her father and asking him not to tell Billy she was here. He agreed, although was very concerned as to why. Bella simply told him that she and Jake were working over some issues. Bella and I used Esme and Carlisle's room, upon their insistence, as Bella usually slept in my room, and my room was not exactly hospitable under present circumstances. I began going through the wreckage, seeing if there was anything that could be salvaged. Thankfully, the large polished oak dresser hadn't burned completely and my mother's jewellery was all inside, untouched.

Over the next week, with Bella's assistance, we fixed the house up a little. Esme began repairing the structural damage, and the hole in the living room ceiling instantly. Bella assisted with some of the later stuff. We had to try and go through my room, clearing it of debris so that it could be rebuilt.

"What caused all of this?" she murmured, I think it was Mandarin. I gave her the condensed version.

"There were four of them, all young, all new werewolves also. Jacob was out of control, when he found out you were with us. The pack think as one mind, so when one of them is overpoweringly insane, so are the others. Jacob only wanted to hurt us, me especially, as he could smell me on you. He never intended to hurt you. The older wolves arrived the next day, when they found out that the four younger ones were missing. Carlisle and Jasper spoke, while the women kept the wolves contained. Mainly it was apologies from there on. The wolves blamed no one but Jacob and Carlisle let them all go without incident."

Throughout the entire thing, Emmett had been complaining mentally. He truly had wanted to expend some energy.

"Damn. I wanted to fight. It would've been interesting." He lifted one of the walls away from my room and Bella blinked twice and shook her head slightly, as if trying to convince herself that that was normal. I was watching her every move, aware of the structural integrity of the floor, it was not very good, and she was stepping dangerously close to a weak point. She picked up a melted mass of plastic. I think it was my blues section.

"Any irreplaceable ones?" her voice softened at the loss. Yes, but the songs were available on the internet, I could simply create a replacement.

"Nope. I have two of each, one here and one at our home in Alaska. To copy them all, all I need is a computer, some free disks and some time." She already looked guilty enough, as if she were blaming the fire on herself. She turned to me smiling.

"Which we all have plenty of."

I knew she planned to come with us when we moved, which would be incredible. We got to stay with her, _I_ got to stay with her. I knew she had yet to tell her adopted father. I offered to come with her but she said no, she had a few stops to make. I wanted to follow, my curiosity almost getting the better of me, but decided that I could do something much more useful.

"Esme?" I called tentatively as I watched Bella ride away on her motorcycle. My mother appeared beside me instantly.

"Edward."

"Could we go to Russia? We have the house there, and we haven't been since we picked up Emmett."

"It would be new for all of them then. Unless Jasper has been to Russia?"

"I don't believe so."

"This wouldn't have to do with a young lady whose distant origins are Russian would it?"

"Not at all." I said with a straight face, for about three seconds, I broke into a smile as soon as I looked at my mother.

"Very well, we'll make the arrangements. The jet should be ready when requested. I haven't seen that house in ages." She mused, walking off. I wondered if Bella would like the fact that we were moving to her hometown. Then I began to doubt myself. What if it brought up bad feelings, bad memories? What if she felt the need to go exploring, and left us? I helped Alice pack her things, simply because I had nothing to do and Jasper was helping Emmett with his room, because Rosalie was dealing with the cars. Alice was murmuring about winter fashions and furs and I blocked her parade of clothing from my brain as quickly as I could. Alice, at one point turned to me and said:

"Stop worrying, you're giving me a headache. Stop changing locations. Russia will be fine. Leave your mind where it is please."

I smiled and stopped rewriting my own decisions. There would be nothing to worry about. Perhaps we would have a few years of simple peace and quiet. I prayed for that. To an extreme. Some part of my brain, probably the rational part, was telling me that such an event would not happen. Things like that did not happen to me, or her, considering her constant relay of her life. She had never had a simple year in her life. Everything was extremely complicated for her. Occasionally worse than even the vampire's twisted lifestyle.

After the upper part of the house was rebuilt, we locked up the mansion and all got into the cars. Emmett had chosen to steal Bella from me and I wanted to keep tabs on the conversation. If she said anything that could be in any way helpful to our situation, or detrimental to the relationship we were slowly forming. Halfway through a parade of random songs, Emmett got an idea.

_Oh. I wonder... _and suddenly my brain was filled with R-rated images of my sister. I pulled out of his head, glaring at him through the windshield. He simply smiled and turned to Bella, talking. I tried entering his mind five times and every time got greeted with a scarring picture of Rosalie. I was extremely angry now. Whatever they were talking about, probably me, I couldn't hear or pick it up from Emmett. I tried Alice's brain but she was busy checking weather patterns in Russia.

It didn't take too long to get to the airport we had kept our jet at. All of the cars got driven into the back and I stepped out of mine as soon as I was able. Bella had made her way to a payphone. How ridiculous. She could've used my cell phone if she had truly needed to make a call.

A flicker of fear shot through me, what if she was reconsidering? Could she be wanting to go back to Forks? What had Emmett said?

"Put Frankie on."

"Frankie!" This was not what I was expecting. Who the hell was Frankie?

"Frankie, I want my stuff back. Willing to pay full price now for the storage costs."

"Everything."

"Easy. You can deliver too. That should cover it." I wondered exactly how much Bella had accumulated over her lifetime. The swords were fascinating enough, what other trinkets had she held onto?

"Wait for my call and I'll tell you exactly where to deliver. Expect to use some sort of transcontinental service."

Bella looked a little chagrined that she didn't know where we were going. She hung up and turned only to jump slightly at finding us all staring at her. She shrugged and smiled, running over to us. She wrapped her arms around me and turned to the others.

"Which one of you can fly?"

Emmett stood up straighter. _Well, me..._"I was the one that took the lessons. Edward picked it from my brain, and Carlisle and the others observed us so... everybody." _Damn you quick learners. What do ya wanna bet she'll learn how to fly? Ooh. What do you wanna bet she already knows how to fly?_ I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who would like to teach me?" She asked gently. I smiled. Emmett looked at her suspiciously.

_Dude, she knows. If not this type of flying, she's done some. I'll bet you five wolves on that one._

I nodded my head in acceptance of the bet. She was looking at the plane as if it were some kind of alien. There was no way she knew how to fly. Besides, women didn't, until very recently, fly planes. Bella pointed at the bar and bathroom. I explained that tidbit, whilst thinking about how fortunate it was that we did get it. Bella would need sustenance. If she were to fly with us again we would probably stock up the bar beforehand.

When we entered the cockpit her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. Her flickered with recognition as she saw her eyes travel over the compass and radio. Perhaps she did know something about flying.

Esme and Carlisle requested permission for takeoff and I held Bella by the hand as we took off. She stumbled slightly, only slightly, as the plane left the ground. Once we were stable I began to show her everything. Every button I could think of, every lever, every switch, I named and told her about. I pointed out entire systems and their connections and Bella asked very intelligent questions. I watched her as she learned.

It was enticing. When she was confused, she narrowed her eyes slightly and part of her bottom lip would disappear between her teeth. When she understood something her head tilted slightly and a different part of her lip would disappear. Her chocolate brown eyes watched my every movement as she listened to every word I said. Every now and then she would brush against me trying to point to something or ask another question and the skin she touched tingled. I knew she was toying with me after the third time, simply because her eyebrows raised slightly when I had to blink and rethink the question.

Eventually I decided to show off. I withdrew from everyone's minds and closed my eyes, listening to the engines. I told her roughly what height we were at, explaining my method as she smiled at me.

"The engines have different pitches for every extra thousand kph."

It wasn't long however, before my siblings got into their traditional fights over the theatre system.

"I want to watch Independence Day!" Emmett yelled. _Kill some alien scum!_

"Italian Job!" Rosalie sighed._ The tricks they do with those cars are impressive for humans._

"Predator!" Jasper chuckled._ Simply because Alice hates it._

"Twenty-seven dresses!" Alice whined. _Because Jasper hates it. _

Bella and I were indifferent, but the fighting continued, until Carlisle said the most ridiculous and cliché thing that had us all chuckling and snickering like teenagers.

"Don't make me turn this plane around!"

Eventually Bella suggested Airplane. We hadn't watched that one in a while and chose to do so, enjoying the silliness.

"_Nervous?"_

"_Yes."_

"_First time?"_

"_No, I've been nervous lots of times."_

We were all laughing, Emmett rolling around on the floor. He would be crying if he was able – he was laughing that hard. His brain was repeating all sorts of silly phrases.

"_Mr. Striker, the passengers are getting worse. You must land soon."_

"_Surely there must be something you can do."_

" _I'm doing everything I can... and stop calling me Shirley__."_

Bella was in tears and her face was flushed from laughter. I couldn't help but laugh at how simply human she looked. She was older than all of us on the plane combined and yet here she was acting like a teenager. It was almost surreal, and very funny. Eventually we began to land and Bella looked out of the window, hoping to see some sort of sign that said 'Welcome to Wherever You Are', probably.

"American plane, you are clear for landing." As soon as the voice finished Bella turned to us accusingly.

"Russia?"

"We haven't been to Russia in a long time. We have two houses here though. We simply wanted a change of scenery."

Her eyebrows raised and she adopted that 'mother' look of 'Oh really?'. It was scary how women could master that look so easily. Without us saying anything, she figured out that we had wanted to see her home town.

"It may take some time." She sighed, warningly.

"My dear, we have plenty of it." I laughed.

As we began unloading the plane Bella stopped breathing, and closed her eyes. It was the same thing she had done when she was sensing Lisa. She shivered suddenly.

"Bella?" I asked. I could see her strain to relax and smile. I didn't have to be psychic to know that she could feel something.

"Just cold." she laughed. "We are in Russia you know."

She continued as if nothing had happened. Perhaps she was telling the truth. Bad memories could be surfacing now that she was here, now that she was so close to home. I wouldn't be surprised if she quieted for a few days, I only wished I could know what she was thinking. She busied herself with crates and all too soon we had begun driving to the old house. Emmett, Jasper and Alice had no notion of where we going. Well, Alice did but she had cheated. I couldn't wait. This was one of my favourite homes, much like the other one, spacious and relaxing. I finally calmed down a little.


	26. Chapter 26

Bella loved her room, you could tell. She couldn't stop gazing at the view and Jasper told me that she felt content, with an edge of caution. I could only assume the caution was a presence of some sort that she could feel, but as she had not gotten out any of her swords I had to presume she wasn't feeling any immediate threat from them. I could hear Alice doing something downstairs, that had Rosalie groaning. She was teaching Emmett Russian, but not useful Russian, no. Instead she taught him 'There's No Place Like Home'. Bella giggled and sang along, her language varying slightly in pronunciation. Dialects changed as languages evolved. There was one point where she used a completely different word. Emmett eventually got silenced by Rosalie who whacked him round the back of the head and promised no sex for a week if he didn't stop.

I took Bella's warm hand in my own, feeling the blood pulsing beneath her veins, flowing through her skin. I took her to Carlisle's study. He had just finished setting up the maps. I led her in, considering the idea of placing my hands over her eyes or something similar. I decided not to and simply showed her what I wanted.

"This one," I pointed to the older one. "Was hand-made, so it may have a variance to the actual topography. This one however is satellite and computer imaging." Both were incredibly similar and you had to seriously appreciate the amount of effort a map on this large a scale, especially a country with such difficult weather, would have taken.

"Computers took away so many jobs, didn't they?" Bella sighed.

"You have no ide..." I caught myself quickly. "Well I guess you do don't you? More so than Carlisle has explained to me."

I shook my head. She had so much more life than I did, than even Carlisle did. So many memories, so much to contemplate. At least she had the gift of sleep. She could escape when she wanted. I watched as she centered my vision on the lower western half. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and for a moment, I truly don't think she knew I was here anymore.

She traced her fingers along the lines, trying to find it. She stopped on an escarpment and followed it up, past the mountains, to a valley not that far from our current position. There was not much there, but I could tell it was something to her. Bella's heart skipped a beat as she stared at the seemingly blank spot.

She moved to the same location on the newer map, again seeing nothing. I believe I may have passed by that place before. I couldn't remember seeing anything there though. She tensed slightly as she stared at the map and for the billionth time I wondered what she was thinking. I rubbed circles into her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. She stayed immobile for a long time. Were we doing the right thing by bringing her here? It took her nearly an hour to stop staring at the map.

It was plenty of time for me to set up my room. I unpacked what I needed to and arranged my room in much the same fashion as my other room had been. Bella walked in and her jaw fell open. She looked at me, unbelieving. I smiled and helped her set up her room instead. I looked at all the empty spaces she had made sure to leave, and wondered what was going to be put there. She used my cell phone this time.

"Frankie?"

_Liz, my girl, you got an address?_

"You can deliver to Russia right?" There was a slight pause on the other end.

_Uh, yeah, I suppose that would be okay._

Bella proceeded to give them the name of the airport, and where she would deliver the payment. I watched in mild fascination as she ordered this man around. I had no doubt that he was some sort of Mafia member. With a name like Frankie, and an accent that put Pacino and De Niro to shame, how could he not be? I would have to check my phone records, see if the number she was dialling was anywhere in Italy. When she hung up the phone she turned to me.

"Mind if I borrow a bit of money? I'll pay you back, when I have my stuff. Most of my cash is hidden within said stuff."

"Sure, how much?" I asked, my hand slipping to my wallet.

"Seventy thousand. Cash."

My mouth dropped open. She smiled. It wasn't a hefty demand, on my part at least, but for simple shipping and storage?

"How many possessions do you have?"

"Not that many, but they have been collecting dust in one of the Mafia's special containers for a long time. High security, and a strict 'don't ask don't tell' policy. It costs quite a bit with the extras. I've only had it in storage for eighteen years. They think that I'm Liz, Bella's daughter. It works for me." She blushed and shrugged.

"You had the Mafia hold your things for you?"

"Well yes, not all of the things I own are exactly legal. I'm ashamed to say that I own a lot of valuable possessions that were stolen and such. Par example: a good chunk of the Crown Jewels, a few DaVinci originals, some valuables that are 'blood money' from the holocaust..." she shivered. "I'm not exactly proud of all the possessions I have, but if anyone comes to me claiming any of the blood money valuables I give them back, no charge. It's happened a few times. It's usually Jewish families, some Israeli, even some German." Her eyes drew out of focus and she stared at the ground, until she snapped out of it.

Carlisle walked in then, with some hooks he thought could properly mount Bella's swords. With my help we installed them. Bella put all of her beauties on the wall, looking pleased. She asked about our location and Carlisle explained that hunting trips here were more like hunts this way and took much longer, instead of almost instant gratification, you had to travel a while to get to areas where the predators were in abundance.

Bella began to frown slightly and zoned out for a moment. I followed Carlisle downstairs, wanting to talk with him about the possibility of Bella and I making the first trip to her village alone. As we talked and I showed him on the map where she was headed, a strange vision came into my head, via Alice.

_I struck, draining the wolf of all of its blood, before I turned around, breathing heavily and waved my hand at a tree._

"_Is it what you expected?" She jumped down from the tree into my arms._

"_More."_

It was definitely not my decision. I glared at the ceiling to where Bella was. Alice chastised me.

_It makes sense that she's curious! Just go ask her about it!_

I walked up the stairs, determinedly. I walked into her room and sat across from her, watching her face. She looked slightly worried, so I calmed myself as I sat there. What to say? Want to go on a hunt with me? Or why do you want o go on a hunt with me?

"Alice has just seen something very interesting." To say the least. "She saw me taking you on a hunt."

From where I was sitting, her body had no reaction to my statement. Her breathing was calm, her heart rate stayed calm, not even her eyes gave her away. Jasper though, wondered about the sudden rush of excitement coming from my room, and I knew for a fact that it wasn't me.

"You're that excited about watching a hunt?"

"Damn you Jasper." She muttered. I heard a chuckle from two rooms over. Bella frowned slightly, contemplating with herself and I watched as her face went from worry to doubt, to sadness and disgust. Finally it settled on resigned and she motioned around, saying that she didn't want the others to hear. Was it really that bad? I nodded in response. To find out about this I would have to take her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, so why not?

"Would you like to go now?"

"What would I wear?" She asked, smiling. I helped her choose layers of clothing that were warm and didn't rustle too much and were easy to move in. I led her downstairs by the hand and as she made her way down the stairs I heard the slightest shaking of metal in a sheath. I ran my fingers over her back, feeling the lump of a sword.

"You won't need this."

"I'm not giving it up when I can feel them still." What? I whipped around, frantic. Alice began to look into Bella's future. She could see no danger.

"Who?"

Bella sighed before answering.

"There are three presences nearby. Not close enough that I'm on alert, but close enough that I'm cautious. It's odd though, they haven't moved from their location since we arrived, and I mean not a meter in any direction. Maybe they're pretending to be dead or something, or perhaps it's something else entirely."

I had seen far too many tricks in the mind of Lisa to let this go easily. What could these presences be planning. Why couldn't I hear them, why couldn't Alice see them?

_It could be something else, remember?_

"Edward, listen to me. I've managed to survive for nearly three thousand years, with much worse odds than three to one." Her heart skipped a beat. A lie. "Plus, I have a future-reading sister to look out for me and a mind-reading lover so-" She stopped and blushed. Her mouth looked as though it were trying to remedy the mistake. Did she love me? Did she consider me a lover? Or was it just a slip up?

"So you are particularly safe yes. Bella, promise to tell me if any of them move, be it further or away I want to know... please?"

"Of course." I swung her onto my back and began running. She had admitted she loved me. Or was she trying to simply have her way? Was it sarcasm – or did she truly mean it? My heart ached with the deliberation. What I wouldn't give to hear her say the words 'I love you'. She was so old and wise, that it could be simply another manipulation. My brain toyed with every possibility, before I remembered about the reason she was on my back in the first place.

"Why did you want to watch me hunt?"

Her explanation, about equality and the severe longing, if disgust at the idea, was amusing and confusing. She admitted to simply wanting it badly ad having little to no real explanation for it. After her revelation, she quieted, waiting for my response. How to respond to that?

"Please tell me what you're thinking." She asked, fear lacing her voice. I chose to talk exactly as she had – frankly with no filter between my brain and my mouth.

"I do think it's a little strange, but not entirely unreasonable. It is, after all, a human need to be superior, or at least equal. Our relationship is a little skewed in some areas and a lot in others. It sounded like you were only trying to balance it out a little. I don' t mind, believe me when I say I'm almost glad you are so different, so willing to push yourself and others to the brink of uncertainty and uncomfort. I'm also thinking a lot about what you said back at the house."

She stiffened slightly and I wondered if what I was bout to say would affect her at all.

"My mind is plagued with questions. Was it just a slip of the tongue, or was it intended? Is it truly how you perceive me or were you being sarcastic? I already have thought of you in that way for an inordinate amount of time and did hope you would one day return the affection I showed you, but at the same time I have to wonder if my affection is what is tilting your favour in the first place."

We had no more time to talk, as we had arrived. I could smell a pack of wolves close by. "We're here." She climbed off of my back and I led her carefully through the snow. When I was sure she could see them I began talking.

"Do you see the wolves?" She nodded. It was a large pack and they were all very distracted.

"Watch." I said.


	27. Chapter 27

I turned my focus to the wolves, ignoring the steady beat of her heart beside me. She may not smell appealing, but when in a hunting mindset anything with a pulse was in danger. I centered in on two of the closest. They were not the largest, by any means, but they would suffice. I leapt, landing gracefully between them. I chopped at their necks with my hands, feeling the fragile bones disintegrate under my touch.

The other wolves turned, considering a fight, but the vicious growl I emitted deferred their attack. I sank my teeth quickly into the first wolf and began draining. I could hear one pulse, somewhere close, and it was making me hungry. I continued to drain, moving then to the other wolf, before I straightened and turned towards Bella.

I couldn't completely explain myself, not even if I had tried, but at that point I had an entirely sadistic need. I was staring at Bella and feeling two types of lust; blood and body. I could see that she was wanting the same thing I was, and it pushed me over the edge. The only thought in my mind was how I wanted to drink from her, how I wanted to sink my teeth into her soft skin. I didn't tell myself to, but suddenly I was right beside her, pulling her towards me.

She had no scent, yet all I could smell was her. It seemed as though the forest around me had all been wiped of scent. I leaned in, kissing her pulsing artery as I felt her heart rate increase. She wrapped her arms around my chest, pulling herself closer as I bit into her beautiful flesh. The satisfaction was instantaneous, for both of us; as I drew her blood into my own body, she moaned in ecstasy. I kept pulling at her body, marvelling at the way her body continued to produce blood. I slowed my drinking, only to kiss my way up her neck, to her soft jaw. It left a minute trail of her own blood on her pale skin.

I kissed her full on the mouth and felt her responding enthusiastically I pushed her back into a tree behind her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, wanting to pull her closer. I went back to her neck, gently licking up the blood I had left before as I felt her grip tighten on me. It was so arousing, so erotic, so sensual. I pulled her arms away from me, pressing them together above her head. She may be mentally superior, dominating almost, but when it came to physical aspects, I was the controlling power. I was the dominant one, she had no choice but to submit. I felt no pause in her heart rate, her breathing, her attack on my body. I pushed harder, pressing her into the tree and suddenly felt her stiffen.

I had gone too far. I pulled away now, disgusted with myself. What had I been thinking? I had just practically attacked her and it was possibly the best moment of my life. I couldn't think of it that way if I had made her uncomfortable, if I had pushed the boundaries too far. What was I supposed to do now? I began apologizing.

"Bella I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, that was incredible." She interrupted quickly, still breathing heavily. She looked so calm, and so beautiful. It was distracting, so much so that I almost didn't catch what she next said. "They're moving. The ones I said were still. It startled me is all." She reached her warm hand forward, stroking it down my angular jaw. "Edward, that was possibly the most erotic and emotional experience I have ever had."

As if to emphasize her point she moved closer to me and began kissing me again. At first I remained motionless. Could she be doing this simply to spare me the guilt? However, when she continued, almost relentlessly, I began kissing back, gently. I wanted to prove that I wasn't a monster, that I was capable of love, of lust without blood and instinct. We stayed like that for a long while. When we eventually broke apart, Bella slid her hand around my waist and I returned the favour, avoiding the awkward lump that was her sword. We walked for a long time, neither of us in any real rush to get home.

As I got closer I heard Alice's ramblings.

_Oh my god! Did he kill her? No, I can still see her. That was so weird! What if they never talk to each other, or if this has ruined everything? She'd get over it, but if he lost control, would he forgive himself? Oh dear, oh no. Oh jeez – he can probably hear me. Edward? You okay?_

Jasper wasn't much better.

_She won't calm down. Worry, excitement, anxiety, fear, joy, and confusion. She's worse than a student about to make a speech._

I wasn't sure how Alice expected me to respond. I just rolled my eyes and pulled away from Bella as we entered the house. No one else knew anything yet, and I didn't want them to know. I didn't want to appear weak or animalistic. Alice appeared and looked to and from both of us, eventually repeating her thoughts from before. We ignored her and she began following us.

_Don't you dare ignore me Edward. Is everything good between you two? You didn't mess it up did you? _

"Alice, nothing happened. Everything's okay." Bella sighed, as if reading her mind. She reached for my hand, entwining the fingers. "Everything is better than okay."

Despite her words and reassurances, her eyes were far away. She was thinking, no, feeling. She was trying to decipher the presences, I'd bet my estate on it.

"Are they moving towards us?" I asked gently once she had been silent for a few hours.

"No, they're just moving around." She didn't look like she was lying, but with three thousand years of practice she could've probably convinced me that the sky wasn't blue. I relaxed anyway. If I overreacted, or was too tense, she closed herself off. I had to be calm, for her. She opened up to me more when I did that.

She asked me to play for her. I let the music flow from my fingers as I caressed the ivory keys in front of me. Esme's song, as well as a few of my darker pieces, flew from my fingers, as Bella rattled off the names of pieces she had composed in her earlier years. I was startled to find out that a lot of my first piano pieces, the ones that had gotten me hooked on the instrument and music itself, were Bella's compositions. I had no reason to believe she was lying to me and every reason to believe she had indeed composed them herself.

As I played I heard her heart slow, her breathing calm and eventually her eyes began blurring and her eyelids began closing for longer periods of time. Eventually her eyes ceased opening at all and my playing softened and ceased too. I watched her as she slept. At first it was peaceful, but before long she began to talk and what I heard raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

"So cold. So cold. So lonely. Sleep. So cold. Trapped. So cold." She murmured, in an old Russian dialect. I considered waking her, especially as her dreams seemed to be unpleasant. Her heart rate increased and she began tossing and turning slightly. "No! Please, I didn't do anything. Not my fault! Let me stay! Mama, please."

She quieted again, for another few minutes, and started up again. I assumed her dream had changed, because her language was different this time, more relaxed.

"I don't know." She paused for a while, before smiling slightly. "Teach me. I'll learn." She stayed inert for a longer while after that. Until her heart beat skyrocketed and she began whispering moves.

"Defend. Don't let your guard down. Damnit, stop hitting me." She was thrashing around again. I wrapped my arms around her, to stop her, or wake her or something.

"Bella, love? Wake up?" I begged. She wasn't responding. It was almost as though she were drugged or something, unable to wake, yet having nightmares. Had my lapse in control spurned this? And then she stopped again, calm, breathing slowly as if nothing had happened.

"Pas vraiment. Je regarde pour une place a vivre. Et je souhait a trouver du travaille." She was now speaking French – a newer dialect, a memory from recently then? "Merci, monsieur, tu est si genereux.."

Suddenly she began crying. I wiped the tears away hastily, still trying to gently rouse her. She stilled again, before her breathing increased. Her heart rate froze for a moment, before beating out of control. She was breathing so rapidly.

_She's so scared, I've never felt such terror Edward. Wake her, it's unnerving._ Jasper walked in, looking concernedly at me.

"Just leave for now, please. I don't want her to panic." I said. Jasper nodded and left, his thoughts nothing but concern.

Not moments later, Bella woke up breathing heavily and buried her face into my chest. For the better part of an hour, I whispered comforting words into her ears, caressing her body gently, cooling her down, calming her down. I felt very protective of her in that moment, quite unable to bring myself to move from her embrace.

AN – Translation again. This is in an earlier chapter too.

_Not really. I am looking for a place to live though. And I wish to find work._

_Thank you sir, you are too kind._


	28. Chapter 28

Eventually she calmed and went back to sleep. This time it was uneventful, not many words spewed from her mouth, not one movement from her. The only things that she said worried me more than she could've imagined.

"They're closer. So close. "

I sighed and ran my fingers gently across her cheekbone. I went to find Carlisle, to ask about the security we had on the house, should the need arise. When I got there Alice and Carlisle were already sitting down, pointing to various aspects we already had in the house, like the metal shutters for the windows and the alarm system.

When Bella woke she walked upstairs to have a shower. I turned to Alice.

"She won't talk to me." I said.

"She doesn't talk to anyone."Alice reminded me. "At least she talks to you more than the rest of us."

Bella came jumping downstairs and I could smell a faint alcohol. It was the cleaning solution she used on her Japanese sword, a homemade remedy of some sort. She wouldn't have switched to her best sword if she felt no danger.

"They're closer aren't they?" I walked over to her, resisting the urge to rip through her jacket in my anger, and felt through the fabric. Indeed, the Japanese one. She shrugged casually as if nothing was wrong. Had we not had this discussion?

"Bella, please!"

"They're closer yes, but not close enough for concern." She spat at me. I concealed the hurt on my face, wishing desperately that she would stop lying to me. I began walking away, muttering – so that I knew she could hear – "That's not what you were saying in your sleep."

As I made it to my room she called after me. I paused, for a fraction of a second before continuing. If she was not willing to at least try and open up to me, there was no way I would continue to let my heart lay open at her feet. I rarely lied, and when I did it was unimportant. Bella lied about all of the important, life-threatening things.

Bella walked outside and began practicing. I listened to her increase in heartbeat, to the sound's vibrations as it moved. It was an extremely peaceful sound. Bella's breathing was in perfect timing also. I walked downstairs and stood against the open door, watching her for a while. She had her eyes closed, her back to me and had no notion I was there; I was holding my breath and not moving. At least – so I thought. About ten minutes into the pattern dance she surprised me.

"Would you mind joining me Edward?" I drew in a quick breath and ran inside to get one of her swords. She seemed to completely lose herself when fighting. It was the most intimate I could get with her, at least right now. So we duelled.

I had the horrible disadvantage when it came to reading her mind, but an advantage when it came to reflexes. Although she was spectacularly fast, her reflexes and senses bordering my own, her responses though good were still a fraction of a second slower than mine, and it gave me a slight upper hand. Bella seemed to get agitated after a while, probably at the fact that neither of us was winning. I could've probably ended the match a while ago. One deft move and Bella would be swordless, except I couldn't. It was too beautiful seeing her so focused, seeing her body shift slightly to maintain balance, watching her hair bounce around her shoulders. There was something else though. Bella seemed distracted, as if she were not fighting to the best of her abilities.

Suddenly she threw her weapon down, cursing in three – no _four_ different tongues. What had I done? I could see no evidence of any anger on her face, simply... lust? As soon as I lowered my weapon she lunged at me. Her mouth met mine instantly, as her arms wrapped around my neck, her hands running erotically through my hair. I was surprised at first, before I responded. I wrapped around her waist, absorbing her warmth as I moved her back against the wall, pushing her against the house.

I was in heaven; her kisses were incredible, her touch set me on fire. Everywhere she was pressed against me felt so alive, like I was being shocked with electricity. Her hands slid away from my hair ad down my neck, then to my shirt, which she began unbuttoning. I moaned when she ran her warm hands over my chest. It felt so delectably good. She began sucking, licking and kissing the skin on my neck and I began to purr.

My brain tried to wrap around the fact that I was purring, but my body could do nothing but. It felt so good, so arousing, being pressed up against her warm, soft body. She moaned into my ear when I began purring, and it only spurred me on. I ran my hands up her body, so deceptively delicate, so warm and smooth, and curvaceous. My hands found her hair and I ran my fingers through the silky curls.

I wanted to make love to her, wanted to feel her exposed flesh against my own. Never, in a hundred years, had I wanted anybody like this, but so many things were stopping me. I was inexperienced, had never been this intimate with a woman. I was so much stronger than her; I could kill her with a simple touch. True she would heal, but how would I feel? Hurting the woman I loved so much? We were also outside; not exactly the best location for such things. The others were home, Jasper wondering idly about the sudden onslaught of lust from the yard. I couldn't do this, not now, not with so many negative factors.

"Bella, we can't do this." I whispered as she continued to attack me.

"Why not?" She retorted, moving to suck on my earlobe. I began purring again.

_Yes, why not?_ My inner voice asked. I could hurt her. She would heal. I would be hurt. Try explaining that one to her. I forgot that I hadn't answered for a little.

"Because we're outside." It was a good defence.

"Then move us inside." Maybe not.

"Because the others are home." Valid argument.

"Never stopped Rose and Emmett." Touché.

"Because I'm not ready." I sighed. It was all I was willing to give her right now. She pulled away, understanding, and love in her eyes.

"Okay." She nodded. "Don't worry about it Edward. I want this to be right for the both of us

She kissed me again, patiently, letting me know that she would wait until I was comfortable. We both calmed down and went inside, holding hands, simply being close. That night she fell asleep in my arms as I spoke to her of things I had heard recently from the minds of others. An hour after she had fallen asleep, she began the tirade of talking and tossing and turning.

"I don't speak Egyptian, or Arabic." She murmured.

"No, if you use the juice of the cactus, it will help to heal her." At first it seemed peaceful. Until she began trying to run away again.

"No, you don't understand, please!" she grasped at her stomach, breathing heavily as if she had been stabbed. The strangled sound of pain that ripped through her would haunt me for the rest of my existence. Suddenly, again she was calmer, but cautious.

"Want what?"

"Yes."

Out of nowhere she suddenly cried out in pain. I began stroking her arms, trying to wake her again. Everyone in the house was listening now.

She woke up screaming, clawing at her chest. I stilled her hands quickly, looking at her desperately, trying to soothe her. Calm and lethargy washed over both of us as Jasper walked into the room, looking completely confusedly wrapped my arms around her, trying to assure her she was safe. I could not let her continue having such horrible nightmares.

"I'm here, you're safe."

The look on her face told me that she did not believe me for one minute. They were closer. That much I could feel emanating from her.

I nodded towards the security system and Alice bounded over to it, pressing in the code. Metal shutters slid themselves over the wall of windows. Bella shut her eyes and began shaking her head.

"It won't matter. All they want is me." She said.

"I'll be damned if I let them get anywhere close to you." I said.

_Perhaps instead of waiting for them to come..._ Jasper began, looking pointedly at me. I nodded. However Carlisle hated these hunts, if we were protecting Bella.

_Why bother? If they come near her we kill them, but even if Bella here gets hurt, she'll heal._ Rosalie had a point also. But the thought of Bella getting hurt, even so much as a paper cut, made my stomach twist uncomfortably. I shook my head at her. I would not let her get hurt.

Alice took Bella upstairs, with the guise of calming her and changing her. The rest of us moved into the dining room and began talking.

"We have to go after them. Perhaps if we scare them off, they won't come near her and finally she'll be able to sleep in peace." Jasper said, his mind already running through hunting parties.

"You forget that the only two who can find them are myself and Bella. I will not let her leave this house, and I sure as hell don't want to leave her here alone." I snapped.

"Edward. What makes you so sure they have malicious intentions?" Carlisle asked. "Bella has, on many occasions, pointed out that not all of her kind are intent on killing. Some only wish to ensure their own peace and security. The fact that whoever they are have been moving so slowly towards us indicates hesitation, an unwillingness to fight. "

He was always so logical, so calm.

"What about her nightmares? They didn't start until after she arrived here. They could be some sort of mental attack." Jasper mused.

"Or simply being in a long forgotten history has brought up some memories of her past. Not all of her ramblings appear desolate and frightening." Esme pointed out. Again, another voice of reason.

"Jasper and I should go, at minimum. I can track them, and with our combined efforts we can judge their intentions." I said.

"I wish to do this with you." Carlisle said, surprising me. I looked to him. _She is my daughter now, I feel responsible for her safety as much as you do._ "I can act as a mediator. A calm 'devil's advocate' if you wish."

"Take me and Emmett." Rosalie rolled her eyes, slumping in her chair. I looked over to her more surprised now than ever.

"Don't look at me like that Edward. Emmett is the brute strength and added number, I can go in case these women do not take lightly to male figures. Women are the ones that make up her race no? Sometimes women respond best to women."

So the hunting party was set. Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and me would try and track these presences. Esme, Alice and Bella would stay here. Alice bounded down the stairs moments later.

"They're about fifteen miles in that direction." Alice said pointing. "Bella figured out why I asked after she told me. I locked her upstairs she was so furious."

At that point we heard the lock on the door click open upstairs. The rest of us departed quickly, before Bella could try and follow us. Hopefully Esme and Alice would be able to keep Bella calm and out of the path of danger. A part of me was warning me that it would never happen.


	29. Chapter 29

So we began running. The trees passed by at a fast rate, but not nearly as fast as we could've been going. I stopped after we were a few miles away. I needed to focus. I closed my eyes and began perusing the minds of people in the area. Nothing really stood out. I looked to Jasper and he was concentrating also. The others were waiting patiently.

_...the damn girl is too irresponsible..._

_...eggs, milk, bread..._

_...so much pain..._

I focused on that one for a minute.

_Can barely move. Can't warn the poor girl. The others are the same. Worse. What crimes did we commit to end up like this? _

I focused in on her, but when I tried to look through her eyes, all I could see was blackness. She was too far away for Jasper to pick up on her, but I was fairly confident that this was what we were looking for. In my brief encounter with Lisa, there had been an almost unnatural feel to her thoughts, as if every thought running through her head had been over-calculated. There was the same feeling with this one.

_We didn't deserve this. I have a family to get to. Will the pain ever end? I have no notion of time... Only pain. Levels of pain._

This voice was extremely close to the other one, within a few feet maybe. It had the same tone to the thoughts. My stomach began clenching as I led the others forward. Something was telling me that these girls were not attackers. As we neared them I began, to put it accurately, buzzing. My body was vibrating slightly and I stopped, the sensation overwhelming and unnerving.

"Carlisle?" I asked. "I'm tingling."

He placed his hand on mine and pulled back sharply.

"You're... for lack of a better term, vibrating." He said, in shock. I refocused my mind on the other presences and they seemed frantic.

_Oh god, he's got her. That was so fast. She must've taken the bait._

_She must've run right to him. How did he move so quickly?_

_I can feel another presence. He'll have four under his control now._

A third voice had added to the mess. Why could they feel me? Their thoughts were centering in on my position, and without using my abilities, I could tell that they were to the east of me, about five miles. How the hell could I possibly know that?

"Your blood. Her blood – I mean – in your body." Jasper suggested, running his hands over my arm.

"He has a point." Carlisle mused. "Perhaps there is an element in their blood that allows them to sense each other, like magnets to magnets, or the way mercury draws to itself. " _It may be worth studying._

Jasper suddenly turned to the east.

"Edward, I don't think..."

"I know. I'm doubting that myself." I said quickly. The others looked to us in confusion. "I don't think they're here to hurt her. Their thoughts are nothing but fear. Fear of her, or something related to her."

"And pain, lots of suffering, and trapped. They all feel trapped." Jasper put in, rubbing his hand across his forehead. We were all more confused than ever and a horrible feeling was edging its way into my stomach. We all began running, cautiously towards the women. The sun wasn't out today, so when we reached the streets we were able to walk amongst everyone without drawing too much attention. The city wasn't too large, so we did attract some attention of many people as we walked by.

I managed to push my way past people in various furs and leathers, past a pack of wolf-like dogs. We moved our way quickly through the throes of people. I stopped and felt with my mind, and now my body, trying to see where they were. There was an abandoned garage to our left, and the presences were in there. We all made our way around the back to an alley, then jumped up and through a window. The garage was empty, and boarded up for the majority, except for a small connecting office. The blinds to that office had been drawn, and the door closed and probably locked. Beneath the door blood was oozing, but it was scentless. In that office, were the three women we had been sensing and fretting about. We dropped down, into the empty space and began moving towards the office. As I got closer, my body was buzzing, and the women began to fidget.

_He's back already! The poor girl she has to be terrified._

_Damn whoever let this son of a bitch do this. God strike him down for his sins._

_She doesn't feel right._

We opened the door to the office, and all of us gasped in surprise; this was not what we had expected.

There were chains and various knives, swords, sharp objects, surgical tubes and jars all over the place. Three women, completely naked, were hanging from the ceiling, meat hooks piercing through their hands, holding the women in place. All of them were covered in blood. One of them had a tube leading out from her heart, blood draining from her body and into a vat. All of the women had their mouths stitched closed, and their eyes taped shut. They were all a good four feet from the ground.

_Dear god._ Carlisle thought, as he reached forward to help them.

"Carlisle wait." I said. All three women jumped violently. Their bodies filled with fear and hope and their minds filled with warnings.

_They have to get out of here. Save us! Leave before he returns!_

_Please, let them free us! No! They have to escape, before he comes back!_

_Dammit, run! Stupid people, get far away!_

They began trying to speak, their frantic moans wrenching my body.

"Stop moving or you'll hurt yourselves more. I don't care how immortal you are – that has to hurt." Rosalie snapped. All of the girls stopped quickly. Jasper began relaxing them as Emmett and Carlisle began freeing them. I pulled out the stitches in their lips. Oddly enough, they didn't heal. They all looked deathly thin, as if they hadn't been fed. It would surprise me more if they had been fed than if they hadn't.

The three of them were looking at me strangely, once we had un-taped their eyes. They could feel Bella's blood in me and were all wondering why a male was showing up on their 'radar'. None of them were healing, despite all of the stitches and metal being removed.

"Aren't you supposed to have an incredible healing rate?" Carlisle asked, unknowingly voicing my concern, as he ran his cool fingers over their unhealed and bleeding wounds.

"Yes." One of them whispered. "But starvation slows the process considerably."

"What happened?" Emmett asked, his face grave. One of the girls opened her mouth to speak, and winced.

"Think about the tale, I will read it from your mind." I offered. They all looked incredulously at me. "I don't jest."

_You can read minds?_

"Yes." I responded, trying to smile. The girl who had been most co-operative so far nodded and her head fell back as she began thinking the tale. I started to repeat every word that ran through her head, to dictate to the others.

"It started five years ago for me. Wow, he really can read minds. Sorry. Erm... I could feel a presence, just as I do within you now, and began making my way towards it. When I got there I met a man, he looked very old and fragile, deceptively so, and he said he knew what I was. He said that he could offer me mortality. I swiped at the chance, agreeing immediately. He was not as he appeared. He asked for blood in return, said it was for experiments and that it would make the process swifter. In reality he was a monster. He drinks our blood as often as a vampire would, and it gives him life."

While I relayed the tale, Carlisle cleansed the wounds and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper gave coats to the poor women. Their minds were seething with rage and disgust. It was taking every ounce of control Jasper had, not to be mercilessly punching through the walls with all the rage flitting through him. I continued speaking for the girl. One of the others was already asleep, the other one not too far behind.

"He claims to be our creator, human, yet thousands of years old because he has fed upon women for centuries. He knows everything though. The call of the others, the fighting, the scars. He writes in the language splayed across our chests. How could we doubt him? He is some sort of devil, a master of the dark arts and he wields it with flamboyance. He tries to find ways to kill us, without using the traditional fashion. Slow methods, poisons, drainings, starvation, dehydration, breaks and even organ transplants."

Images of memories flooded through my head. Endless hours of torture done by an old man, his eyes as black as pitch and his skin leathery and unhealthy looking. Red coloured every floor. So much blood spilled at this monster's hands. I was getting angry as she ran through the memories.

"He lures others in, like the one we've been sensing in this area. He senses her too." Bella. Could he find her? Where was he?

"First he plagues their minds, our minds, with memories, illusions, nightmares, putting us on edge, leaving us ready for battle. But when he finally arrives, it shocks you enough that you let your guard down. There is no indication he's anything but trustworthy. As soon as he touches you he plants a memory. He makes himself a loved one, or someone you would follow. For me it was a little boy. For Sandra it was her father. You go willingly with him, to somewhere he cannot be stopped. And then he takes you, presses his hands to your skull and fills you with pain."

"You cannot stop him. He will kill you. How you've escaped his notice is beyond me. How a male was created, one that we can sense is beyond me. But he's after the females."

She was talking about my blood now, or Bella's blood running through me. I looked away, ashamed. We had to get these women home, away from this place. Somewhere they could eat, sleep and recover.

"Um... thinking out loud here. Where is he now?" Emmett asked.

"He's after that girl, the one we can sense so far away, and probably you too, if he finds out you exist." Bella! The girl opened her eyes and looked at me. Already her lips were beginning to heal, extremely slowly, but it was better.

"Edward, run back, see if you can find Bella, keep her away from this man. We'll take care of the girls." Carlisle said.

"Let's take them to our home, they can rest there."

"You may as well run full speed, but Emmett," I started; the last two women were slipping out of consciousness, he turned and looked at me. "Deal with everything in here first."

As I began running home I saw through his eyes as he took every scrap of metal, every knife and pulverized it, turning it into powder. The women at this point were asleep. My main concern now was Bella. He couldn't move that quickly to our home could he? I pumped my legs faster, weaving around the trees and over the permafrost as I bolted home. If he was there, and she had gone with him, he could already be hurting her. It took less time to get home, but as soon as I got there I knew something was wrong.


	30. Chapter 30

I dashed inside, rushing upstairs to find Bella. She wasn't there. She wasn't in the house. Alice entered my room a fraction of a second after I did.

_Edward?! How did you do that?_

"Do what Alice?" I asked quickly, running downstairs and outside, hoping that she was in the yard or something. I don't know why I was still searching, there was no discernible heartbeat, so I should've known to stop instantly.

_Well you came back for Bella, then left with her, not two minutes ago. Now you're back, without her, running from the complete opposite direction._

I spun and grabbed Alice by the shoulders.

"What do you mean I came back and left with her?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I mean, you walked right back into... here." She said, then began showing me what she meant.

_Bella was yelling at Alice for locking her up, for tricking the location out of her, when there was a knock at the door. Bella opened it and there I stood, smiling. Bella reached forward and touched his-my face._

"_Is everything alright Edward?" Alice asked. _

"_Everything is fine. I just need to take Bella away, somewhere she'll be safe."_

"_But what about the others?" Esme asked._

"_The others are doing what they set out to do." He-I answered evasively. Bella frowned slightly, but he-I began to pull her away. We left without another word, as I slung her onto my back and we began running, to the south. _

I left without another word. How the hell could that have happened? It had to be an imposter of some sort. I opened my mind, searching for anything, any fragment of thought that could be related to Bella. I also began smelling. Although I couldn't smell her, I could smell her sword metal. As I found that scent I realised it was laced with something else. It almost smelled like vampire.

I began following that scent, making sure that the metal scent was still there. The only problem was; I couldn't run as fast as I would potentially, because if I ran faster, I lost the scent. It was maddening. I felt almost as though I were moving at a human pace. What I needed at this point was Jasper. He was the tracker, he was the one able to find anyone, anything. I whipped out my cell phone, making sure not to lose the trail as I slowed fractionally.

"Jasper?"

"Edward." He replied, sensing something was wrong.

"I need you here. I can't track the scent as fast as you could."

"What? Scent? We're nearly at the house, you can explain eve-"

"Veer south. Head towards the old escarpment. Find me and then you'll pick up the scent with me."

"Alright." He said as I snapped the phone shut. Within minutes he had joined me. He took one sniff of the air, before his eyes darkened and his posture turned animalistic.

"That is vampire. An older one too." He said. He began leading the way and I continued to leave my mind open, hoping, praying even that we could find Bella before anything bad happened to her. Vegetation began thickening as we moved deeper into the escarpment. As we approached a cliff Jasper stopped suddenly and doubled back slightly.

_Where the hell did the scent go?_

That was not what I wanted to hear. I could hear no thoughts from anyone, in the immediate area. He had to be male, and usually vampires were easy to read. With the exception of my family, almost outside of my range, I had sensed no vampires at all, during the entire escapade.

Jasper was now crouched to the ground like an animal. Suddenly he jumped up, and I followed, into a tree. Up here were a few strands of Bella's hair, but more importantly, the vampire scent was strong again. Jasper and I began jumping through the trees.

How impossible these manoeuvres would have been, had Bella been fighting her captor. But she wasn't. She believed her captor to be me... the one person she had faith in. The one person she could trust, wholeheartedly. Until now. How I wished she would see the deception. Surely after so much time spent with me, she could spot an imposter, even if he did look like me. I was almost insulted.

Jasper took a while to figure out where the man was headed after that, but not long after, we were jumping like tree frogs; sailing from tree to tree, across the landscape. It had begun snowing again, not making it any easier for the chase, before we found a tree that filled me with hope and despair. There was blood, completely unscented, in a spot on the trunk. It was as if someone's head had been bashed against the hard wood.

This was both good and bad. It was good, because now Bella knew, hopefully, that the man transporting her was an imposter, and could fight back, or leave a trail, or escape. It was bad because now she was injured, who knows how seriously, and was most likely in extreme pain and unable to focus. When I caught that son of a bitch he would pay. I would make him pay through the nose for injuring Bella.

We followed the sight, not scent, of blood now, making our journey a little easier and the path clearer. Her blood against the white snow was rapidly disappearing on the ground, but thankfully still visible on the trees. We would have to move faster if we had any hope of capturing the intruder. As we went, Jasper's thoughts were primarily on wind direction, momentum, displacement and other physics terminology that applied, as well as his instinctual and drilled-in hunting and tracking training from his earlier days as a vampire.

_Never thought this would all be useful again. I just wish the circumstances were better Edward. I'm sorry._

He didn't mentally speak to me for a while after that.

My thoughts wandered. I recalled the horrific tale the women had spun, each of their thoughts, their tortures, their pains. From being nailed to ceilings and hung from various extremities, to being subjected to poisonous animals, white-hot irons, and freezing cold water. The man had tortured them, to an extreme. This was more than a vampire wanting a permanent food source. It was a psychopath, intent on sadism and atrocity, with no shred of remorse or guilt in his body. This was the kind of monster that made my kind disgusted to be what they were.

It was different in every case. The wraiths of the London sewers were sadistic, and often tortured their victims, but they were animalistic, unthinking, driven by lust and blood. In the southern states, the vampires Jasper knew, the newborns, were tortured, mentally and physically by their creators, their elders. This man had no apparent reason. He was old, at least, so the women believed. If he was some sort of scientist, that had created the disease that swept through the ancient lands so long ago, perhaps he had become senile, crazy in his old age. It still gave him no right, no right or allowance to commit the callous acts he was now. It was beyond inhuman.

After a while Jasper stopped me. He looked around and growled in annoyance. The snow had become too thick, the trail was lost. I tried to remember what had been in this area. The map displayed itself in my mind and I could see two possibilities.

"There is a settlement in this direction, but if you veer slightly to the left, there is a series of caves. They are well hidden and hard to access."

"Both have their advantages and disadvantages. He could've gone either way." Jasper said. _Do we split up?_

"Too risky. If we stick together, at least we'll have strength in numbers when we find him." I answered. Especially since I couldn't seem to read his mind.

_But if we don't spilt up, our chances are severely diminished._

"The only hope in that case would be if _you_ were the one to find them. My fighting skills come purely from the fact that I can anticipate movements. You do it naturally, without the advantage I usually have. I'm useless." I muttered, angry at myself.

_I don't think you are. You are seriously good, even when I'm not thinking about my next move. You underestimate yourself. Why are we even having this discussion? Call Alice._

I looked at Jasper and smiled. Good idea. I whipped open my cell, and began dialling her number. She picked up on the first ring.

"They aren't in either of those places. If I could say anything, I'd say they were underwater. The map shows a lake to the south. If you bear right about fifteen degrees from your current position. It's so strange. I can't hear them talking. I don't even think they are talking, otherwise I'd tell you more. Right now, all I know is that she's alive and completely aware that she's in trouble."

So we took off right. We jumped down from the trees, increasing our speed as we went. I ran faster than Jasper, but stayed close to him. He was our best bet right now. When we reached the lake, we were completely confused. The entire thing was completely iced over. The surface appeared to be tens of feet thick with ice. There was no entry point in the entire lake, both Jasper and I had split up and run around the circumference of it. There appeared to be no entry point in the ice either. I was thinking geographically, wondering how they could've gotten into a lake without using obvious means.

"Wait!" I said. "Some caves, are known to feed into lakes, through tunnels that run parallel to the surface, yes?"

_I suppose._

"Then we have to consider the fact that they were in a cave, simply one that-"

_-Fed into the lake. We have to go back to the caves then?_ He asked, looking at me. He almost seemed as though he were enjoying this, whereas I was in knots simply thinking about the possibility of my Bella getting hurt.

"No need. We can follow the tunnel from here can't we?" I asked. Jasper began smashing through the ice, but before I could jump in he stopped me.

"We should probably keep one of the cell phones alive, so that we can call Alice if necessary." He advised me. I nodded in agreement and moved the cell phone from my pocket, into my mouth. I was infinitely glad it was very small now. Being there, as long as I didn't chew it by accident, it would stay safe from the elements, from the freezing water and what not.

After removing our jackets, we both then dove in and looked around for a cave entrance. Thankfully we found one. Whatever god was watching, he was batting in our favour, because it was just large enough that we could pull ourselves through. It was perpetually dark and very cramped. The rocks crumbled beneath my fingers as I pushed myself down the tunnel. Gradually it got wider and eventually Jasper and I were swimming side by side.

_Bet when you thought about moving to Russia, you never thought you'd be practically scuba diving down a dark tunnel, with no signs of life, or escape for that matter._

Uncharacteristically, I flipped him the finger, before swimming on. In his mind he was laughing. How he could jest at a time like this I was unsure. However, it was extremely hard to be worried, when the person beside you was calming you down. It did help my focus, helped me to really concentrate on where we were going and how quickly I could move, without making rash decisions.

Soon enough we were in the caves, and we both breached the surface of the water quietly. It was lighter here, but only fractionally. We climbed out of the water, discarding our heavily soaked jeans and shoes to move more quietly. What a sight we were; two grown men, crouching like animals, searching through a dark cave in only our underwear. I had no idea if we were even in the right cave system. We should've gone back, a different direction, or something. I was in the middle of doubting myself when I heard the most out-of-place sound. It reverberated around the caverns, making it sound louder and like there was more than one person emitting it.

Bella was laughing hysterically.


	31. Chapter 31

BPOV

I was still shaking when Edward nodded towards the security system. Alice dashed over to it and pressed in a four digit code. Out of nowhere, strong-looking metal shutters slid over the wall of windows. Where were they hiding? What other security features did the Cullen houses have that I hadn't seen? It wouldn't matter. Nothing they could do would stop the presences from coming. I shut my eyes and shook my head, feeling my hair hit Edward's chest.

"It won't matter. All they want is me." I whispered, trying to keep my voice strong.

I had never been _scared_ before. I had been apprehensive about the fights, wondering if I would make it, but never scared. I was scared now. I had things to live for, finally. I had Edward to live for. I wanted to stay alive. For him. The other part of my brain began to note at how I was having an epiphany, damn smack in the middle of a stressful situation. What better way to have one?

"I'll be damned if I let them get anywhere close to you." Edward promised. Edward began having quiet conversations with others in the room. He nodded and shook his head occasionally. Eventually Alice's strong fingers wrapped around my wrist. She pulled me up, out of Edward's lap.

"Come on Bella, let's go get you distracted." I wanted to protest, but she was infinitely stronger than I and she was a scary little pixie when she didn't get her way.

"It won't help Alice. They're there and they're coming." In all actuality, they felt as though they had stopped. I paused, as Alice pulled my shirt off of me and held up a different one to my skin.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so, they've just stopped."

"Stopped? So close?" she looked around nervously. "They aren't _here_ here are they?"

I stroked her cheek gently. Easing her worries. I would not have everyone in the house moping around because of me.

"Nah, they're a little ways off yet. About fifteen miles to the east. I'll let you know if they move anywhere." I comforted. She smiled slightly, but there was something in her eyes that told me she had taken a lot more than comfort from my statement.

"Alice?" I asked. Suddenly she was not in front of me anymore and I heard the swift click of a lock behind me. I turned around and tried, in vain, to open the door. What the hell was she doing?

I could hear the voices of the others downstairs. I caught fragments of the conversation downstairs, most including very frightening words like _hunting party_ and _tracking_. They were going after the girls? No matter how strong they were, religious interference was inevitable. People who broke the rules got hurt. I wouldn't put it past whatever god was watching, to punish the Cullens for doing this. They would not pay for my mistakes, for my condition, for my misfortune. I pulled out a bobby-pin from my hair and rammed it into the lock. Within ten seconds I had opened it.

"They're about fifteen miles in that direction." Alice's voice carried up the stairs. "Bella figured out why I asked after she told me. I locked her upstairs she was so furious.

Hell yes I was furious. The lock was open and I pushed the door open, running down the stairs, pushing past Alice, only to find them gone already. Esme and Alice were the only two remaining. I was so angry. I didn't care how superior they felt, or how superior they were in physical aspects. I was older than every vampire in this house combined. I turned around to Alice and slapped her, hard. Hard enough to break every bone in my hand. It did no good, but she got the message. I looked away quickly, but not quickly enough to see the hurt in her eyes. That image would stay with me forever.

They were only trying to be good to me, to keep me safe.

Who said I needed protecting? I had taken care of myself for three thousand years.

But I had so much more to lose now. Before, it was simply a matter of indifference. The less you had to lose, the less afraid you were so the better you fought. I now had an entire family to lose.

A family that had gone behind my back, testing, no, _provoking,_ the very inescapable religious powers that ruled my race. The ones that always found out and punished every immortal who had done wrong. Vampires were no exception. I did not want them hurt, or even at the risk of being hurt.

I sat, collecting my thoughts as I waited, feeling the presences. They had definitely stopped moving. They had been still for a while now. Why had they stopped so close? I opened the door and went downstairs, finding Alice, sobbing on the step. I wrapped my arms around her, now noticing my blackened hand. I had honestly forgotten that I had literally crushed every bone in that hand. My skin was an incredible colour of blue/black.

Alice said nothing. So I did.

"I'm sorry Alice. Do you understand why I'm angry?" I asked. I tried to rid my voice of the tone I was using. I sounded like an adult apologizing to a toddler. I didn't really feel like an adult right now, and Alice was the farthest thing from a toddler. She could be so wise, so caring, so giving, and I was nothing but a heartless beast. My behaviour was inexcusable.

"No. Not really." She admitted. I took a deep breath and tried to convey my fears as best I saw them.

"I don't know who or what is controlling my fate, the fate of my race, of each individual here, but I do know that they are extremely powerful. Every one of my kind that has broken the rules has paid for it dearly. Unbeknownst to some, the ones closest to them often suffered too." I ran my fingers through her spiky hair.

I heard Esme listening in from the other room. I closed my eyes and worded the next sentence as best I could.

"I love you all too much for anything to happen to any of you, especially if you get hurt because of me. Do you have any idea how... if you were to ever get hurt... I couldn't live with myself." I admitted. Esme walked in at that point.

"Bella, you may not know, but my husband is extremely religious. As is Edward, though he does not express it as avidly as Carlisle. Both believe in higher powers, and both believe that you are equally as blessed and damned as we are, and deserve a fair chance. They will both do whatever they can, to make sure that you continue to grace the world, that you continue to help others."

"Help others? My whole life has been nothing but pain and misery for myself and those who know me."

"What about Angela? You saved her dog didn't you? Or the Chinese town? You were a healer to them. Or the escapade in Egypt?" I had never told her about that. Only dreamt about it... Oh yes, sleep talking. "Bella, you have, unknowingly, saved Edward too. He was so isolated, so self-loathing, before he met you."

I wanted to believe them. I wanted to believe that I had done some good amongst all of my evils. I could continue to do good. If I survived this I would. I'd go into teaching, or something. Something that could help other people.

Just as I finally cheered up, there was a slow knock at the door. I rubbed their shoulders as I stood, opening the door. I couldn't understand what I was seeing in front of me.

"Edward?"


	32. Chapter 32

**AN – I am so sorry! For some reason, everyone in my area couldn't log on to fanfiction! Plus I have been seriously sick, but here is the next chapter anyway! Excuse any mistakes...**

"Bella." He replied, smiling. He looked different somehow, I wasn't even sure how. I reached forward to trace the contours of his face.

"Is everything alright Edward?" Alice asked from behind me. Edward's eyes flashed almost angrily before he turned politely to Alice.

"Everything is fine. I just need to take Bella away, somewhere she'll be safe."

"But what about the others?" Esme asked. Again, annoyance flashed in Edward's eyes. What was with him? He seemed... touchy... and almost angry. At who?

"The others are doing what they set out to do."

Edward grabbed my hand and began pulling me out. I didn't even have a chance to get a coat or anything. Edward really wasn't acting like himself. I could still feel those presences, they hadn't yet moved, so nothing they could've done could be to blame. Edward, without asking as he usually did, pulled my hands over his shoulders and slung me onto his back. He began running instantly, whipping through the trees incredibly quickly.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one will be able to find you."

Usually, if Edward had said something like that, I would've felt safe, secure and I would've stopped asking questions. But something was not right, and the only emotions I felt were fear and unease. Where no one could find me. The words offered the exact opposite of comfort. I had no basis for the feelings, but they were there, strong as ever.

Edward continued running, not comforting me and not even offering an explanation as to his behaviour. Even his posture felt different. He was oddly relaxed, too relaxed even. I had a feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. I let go of Edward's neck and I pushed away from him. No sooner had I landed, Edward – or whoever he was, had swept me into his arms again.

"Don't do that again Bella." He snapped, his eyes blazing angrily.

"But what about Esme's birthday? You promised you'd spend the night with her. She is your mother, after all."

"I know, but to me, you are more important right now." He said.

That was the turning point. Not only had that phrase given me chills, as opposed to comforting me, but Esme's birthday was quite possibly the furthest one from today I could've possibly asked. This was not Edward. I didn't care how much he looked like him. There was no way in hell this was my Edward.

"Okay. Could you put me down? I'm a little dizzy. I haven't eaten in a while." I asked. My voice sounded pretty convincing.

He looked speculatively at me. I knew my face was pale, although it was from fear, not hunger. As soon as he put me down I tried to run. I got nowhere very quickly. The imposter, whoever he was, crushed my skull between his hands. I could feel the blood flowing from my ears, from my nose, my eyes, everywhere. My shirt was collecting it though, none of it had spilled. So much for leaving a trail... nothing made it to the ground, from what I could see. There was no indication of where I was, no one could find me now. My skull began to slowly put itself back together, my brain healing itself, but for all intensive purposes I was immobile and defenceless for now. The guy, whoever he was, pulled me into his arms again. He ran a long while whilst I tried to focus on healing myself.

"Really, my dear, was that necessary? You're going to get weak, far too quickly."

"Who the hell are you?" I managed to spit out, once my skull and brain had sufficiently mended themselves. My head now felt like a hot iron had been pressed to it, and I could actually compare it to that, as I had once had a hot iron plunged into my skull. He pressed his cold hand to my skull, as if he knew the exact pain I was suffering, and began telling me exactly who he was...without moving his mouth.

_I am a vampire. But I am older than most, and have an incredible intelligence. I am also extremely gifted, as you may have noticed. I can change my appearance at will and peruse through the minds of others whenever I please. _

The words echoed around my skull. His voice was very calming, yet it had a dangerous edge to it, one that frightened me far more than I had ever thought a simple voice could. I had never felt such fear centered around one person. Not even with the immortals I had faced. With them it was a rational fear. They could kill me, and if I was unprepared I was twice as scared. **(Hey that rhymed!)** But with him, I was practically shaking. He had hurt me, not irreparably, but that wasn't what I was fearing. No... I was fearing him, simply because he had a sick finality to his voice; as if he somehow knew what was to become of me, and worse... he enjoyed the prospect.

"Good for you." I finally snapped and tried to fidget away. It was useless, I was hardly moving. The recent brain damage was severely inhibiting my movements. They were slow and uncoordinated at best. I could barely feel my limbs, let alone move them.

_It is a useful talent. I can appear as whatever vampire I choose, usually not helpful, but in your case it saved me much effort. Usually I have to plant a memory amongst the females I steal away, of a lover or something, but with you, I could simply use what was already there._

"Enough with the monologue." I spat at him, in German. It was a very harsh sounding language.

He continued running, only this time he jumped up, into the trees, tightening his grip on my waist as he began jumping. Edward had a snowball's chance in hell of finding me now. I had to do something. With one of his hands hand helping him balance, the other holding onto me, both of my hands were free. I also still had my sword, it digging slightly into my back every time the impostor moved. I raised my hand to it slowly and ran my fingers along the blade, cutting deep. I pressed my hand to the tree he was perched on, trying to leave a visible mark. Unfortunately, he turned and saw what I was trying to do. He slammed his fist promptly into my face, again, crushing my skull.

I felt the tree shudder behind me, and felt the painful sensation of bone fragments slicing through my brain tissue again, right before I passed out. I woke, not a few minutes later and he was watching me, amused. I was also amused. We had now left evidence of my departure. I had no doubt that there was blood all over the trunk of that tree now.

_Don't do that. All you are doing is hurting yourself. Do not struggle. It is pointless, as I am more superior in strength. If you prove enough of a trouble to me, I will rip your head from your body._

That promise had me as still as a statue. I did not want to die today. He continued jumping and I made sure to keep my hands unhealed, leaving blood droplets on every tree we jumped on. It was almost like a perverted version of Hansel and Gretel. I knew I was bleeding on the ground too, not much, but enough. I prayed to the gods, a vast majority of them, that it would not snow any time soon. Obviously I didn't pray hard enough, because, as I found out later, it did. A lot.

"What do you want with me anyway?" I muttered.

_Ah, the million dollar question. You see, I own you. I can do exactly as I please with you._

"Own me?" I asked, who the hell did this guy think he was?

_Yes. I, as I said before, am extremely intelligent, and a long time ago, I found I had a knack for the sciences. I was looking, ultimately, to improve my sustenance. I was looking for a way to make humans produce more blood, and more tasteful blood. For I had once, a long time ago, I met a girl, whose blood __sang__ to me. I wished to make all food sources so delectable, at least for myself. _

I made sure to keep spilling my blood, even if I knew there was little to no hope.

_I did it. I managed to create a serum that healed human females. The only problem was; it was only for a brief period of time. There were so many complications, and there was no way to alter the blood to taste or smell as divine as I had hoped. And then, I don't know how it happened, but it was absorbed into the genetic material into one of the hosts. I simply thought the experiment had failed, so I let her loose. She had a child, and thus the first immortal was born. It spread through the population faster than wildfire through dead grass. _

"And my race was born." I whispered. The man, who still at this point, looked like Edward, smiled down at me.

_Yes my child, yes. I am a god, as only gods can change lives that dramatically. Unfortunately, the serum seems to have produced a tasteless blood type in my children. I research now, more than ever, the effects different diseases and deaths have on my children, trying to find something to free you from the immortal state I cast you into. I have, in fact, spawned many diseases in my pursuit._

"What?"

_Y-pestis was the nastiest one._

The plague. This bastard had created the plague. It was a disease that had swept across Europe, killing a third of the population, with a sixty percent death rate for the untreated. There were miles of graves in England, dedicated to plague victims. Genocide was what this murderer had done. He deserved to be torn to shreds. Not only had he created a race of immortals, doomed to kill each other, but had murdered countless innocents in his 'research'. He should've been stopped centuries ago. He was insane.

_Of course, if my children refuse to meet my standards, my expectations, I have to punish them. It is my prerogative._

"Punish them? You're a sick, perverted person." I whispered. His eyes flashed dangerously and for a moment they were blazing red, his true colour.

_Now that.... will get you punished. You will not speak like that to me, do you understand me?_ His tone went from extremely angry to completely sweet: _We're almost there, don't worry. You can tell me all about yourself once we get there._

I had met a few bipolar people in my life, but this guy was beyond that. He reeked of insanity. The worst part was that he actually believed what he was telling me. He thought he was a god, and that he had every right to punish the results of his messed up experiments. I had no time to ponder it however, because he swiftly ran us into a cave, and then plunged me into the water.

It was freezing. My body shuddered violently, as he pulled us down, further underneath the icy water. My limbs were beyond numb. I couldn't move if you paid me to. The water pushed in on all sides, and my breath was forced out of my body. I couldn't inhale; I was too frozen for that. Beside me the man kept swimming, though his hair seemed to be growing longer as he swam, pulling my paralyzed body beside him. His face grew longer, narrower, and his shoulders became broader. He was shifting back into whatever he normally looked like. I closed my eyes, unable to stop the blackness eating away at my vision.

I could only hear bubbles now, and the muffled sound of the pulse he was creating with every sweep of his arms under the water. I could also hear my heart slowing, my pulse sounding muted in my ears. I was slowly losing awareness, dying, as he pulled me further into the blackness. I bet he could see where he was going, but there was no way in hell Edward could ever find me now.


	33. Chapter 33

I only remember feeling very stiff as I woke. I could feel cold fingers dancing over my body. It was painful. I concentrated on feeling and listening. I could hear a steady dripping of water, and it sounded cold. I could hear the whistling of the wind, and my own heartbeat, along with two sets of lungs. A very slow set – mine, and a faster set, sounding excited. Whoever he was, he was breathing quickly, more so, especially since vampires weren't supposed to need oxygen. His fingers pressed sharply over my body, which was free of clothing. I knew what he was doing; stimulating my nerves, massaging my veins, trying to reinitiate my blood flow. I couldn't care less. What he was doing hurt, a hell of lot.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He was carefully avoiding the more erotic zones, but following my veins right down to my toes. It hurt a lot, especially since he was pressing hard enough that I could feel his fingers on my bones. Basically he was stimulating me by crushing my muscles and having them heal themselves. I would be black and blue all over if I made it through this.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Not too long after I had regained consciousness my body began to twitch involuntarily as he pushed, indicating that I could feel again. I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar face looking down at me. I pulled away from his grasp stiffly and tried to sit up. My muscles screamed and pretested with the effort. I could feel the blood trying to push its way through my body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I tried to struggle away.

_Now now, you don't want to hurt yourself do you?_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"No, I'd prefer to hurt you, a physical impossibility at the present time." I snapped. I immediately regretted it.

He punched his hand through my chest. He was standing behind me, and his hand was now protruding from the center of my chest. It didn't look real. It looked like some child's Halloween prank, like the arrow through the head thing, but it sure as hell felt real.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

My body was already trying to heal from the recent freezing-to-death experience, and now I had this to deal with too? But he made it worse, so much worse. He kept his hand there, and wrapped his other arm around me, talking as if nothing had happened, and I wasn't currently bleeding through the gaping hole in my chest.

_Isabella, you don't want me to keep having to punish you do you? You are incredibly fortunate that your family managed to steal me away from my other location; I had so many things planned._

Whether he meant to transmit them or not, I would never know, but hundreds of gruesome images flushed through my mind. He was a master at every type of pain. He had put dozens of girls through all kinds of torture; physical, mental, sexual... Sharp objects protruding from all areas of the body filled my mind, along with women being burned, frozen, eaten by insects, overdosing on drugs... He had done everything he could to try and kill my kind without killing us. I shuddered, crying for the sake of every pure soul that had crossed his path.

"You are a murderer, a torturer, of all that is good and innocent about these women!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo dozens of times.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Oh no!" he cried, finally speaking aloud. He pulled his hand out of my chest and turned me to face him. He ran the hand covered in my blood across my body, over my breasts and my hips, before letting his hand pause between my legs. "I only hurt those who are far from innocent, the ones who have killed mercilessly, like you, my dear. Only my naughty children get punished."

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He pulled his hand up sharply and I felt my pelvis snap painfully, and my insides tear. I was being violated in every way. I crumpled to the ground in agony, grasping onto something cold and metal as I fell, to steady myself. Metal? In a cave in the middle of nowhere? I looked up, still gasping in pain, to see a chair like a throne, made of metal, the black steel unpolished and unfriendly. My insides were far from healed; the physical strain really taking its toll. I usually healed very quickly, but after such a tirade of injuries, the head bashing, the frozen body, the chest and now my lower torso, I was feeling far too weak. The man, I still didn't know his name, tore my sword away from my back, and the material that covered it. He could now see all of the people I had killed.

"Unusual isn't it? Why you develop these scars? Why, when you die, you burn without ever needing to be lit."

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"It is the Gods' will." I managed to sputter. He pulled me up sharply to his face, his red eyes blazing angrily.

"It is _my_ will. I have created the disease that swept through you. I created the immortality, the genetic mutations, the heightened senses, even that overpowering urge to kill." He laughed suddenly. I looked up at him frantically. What did he say?

"Oh yes, you understood my bright little gem. I am the one who decided that there were too many of you. I mass-produced a new element, harmless to humans, and introduced it into various water sources, using a simple virus structure. You all developed, incredibly strongly I might add, an incessant urge to kill each other. You could sense each other from miles away and couldn't help but slaughter each other. It is infallible, and helps distinguish my good children from my bad ones."

Before I could blink, I was sitting in the chair, still gasping for air. I could feel blood trickling out of the sides of my mouth, and I didn't even want to think about the gaping hole in my chest. I felt so weak, I needed to die, to heal, to sleep.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"You're wrong." I said, my breath barely a whisper. He looked at me inquisitively. His eyes were so mad, so genuinely insane. I had to keep buying myself time, anything, without getting hurt any further. "Our kind often lives together for extended periods of time. I once met two sisters who had been together for centuries, neither of them so much as laying a hand on the other. I had a trainer that stayed with me for years – we never laid hands on each other."

His mask of calm and control was replaced by confusion and almost horror. Great, he was a control freak as well as a mass murdering fuckhead. He thought for a few moments before turning to me, his face more crazy than before. I was shivering, in fear, not from the cold.

"Even starving, _Canus lupi_ will not turn on each other, if their bond is strong enough. The fight for survival requires strategy my dear girl. If those select few choose to resist their urges to better themselves, then that's simple nature my dear."

"But there have been developments. No matter how much you fiddled with our genes, how do you explain the deaths that happen when one of us begins to expose ourselves?" His smile faltered as I finished my talking.

"Coincidences. The world is full of them."

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Oh yes, I do know _that_. I believe in coincidence. Coincidences happen every day. But I don't trust coincidences. There has never been a single one that didn't make me suspicious. That is more than coincidence though. The victims were singled out specifically... I hate to tell you this, but you do not control every aspect of our lives." I taunted. He simply wound something tightly around my head, my arms and my legs.

"If not, I can certainly control yours." He sneered. And suddenly I was on fire.

Not literally, because he never struck a match, he never used an accelerant, he never touched any forms of fire. He forced the equivalent of a lightning bolt pulsing through my body. One hundred million volts of raw electricity shot through me. I had, until now, never had the experience of being hit by lightening. I had never wanted the experience. I had never wrapped myself in tinfoil, run to the top of a hill during a thunderstorm and shouted 'All Gods are bastards!' I had always appreciated the power of lightening, the miraculous stories and the sheer massive force of thunder.

Every muscle in my body contracted harshly, every hair stood on end. My blood was boiling, my skin was burning at all the exits the electricity. My vision disappeared, my throat closed up and my heart stopped. I don't know how long he left me on fire, left me burning, but suddenly it wasn't there anymore.

Buzzzzzz. Drip. Drip. Drip.

The generator – that's what I had to assume it was, was out of power, mercifully. I could hear it failing, the electronic buzz winding down. It sounded so strange and out of place in the caves. The man swore, as if he hadn't anticipated that flaw, whilst I thanked whatever gods were watching.

I could hear the sizzling of my hair, my skin, I could feel my blood cooling down. The icy cold air was such a change to the burning heat of electricity. I felt my heart start up a few moments later. My eyes regained their moisture, my hair repaired itself. I was mostly healed now anyway – the brief death experience had done my chest and pelvis wonders. I was breathing slowly, ignoring the pain every nerve, every vein, every muscle in my body was experiencing. I was crying. I had never felt so alone, so abandoned, so scared as I did now.

Edward wasn't here. He couldn't help me, he couldn't save me or even find me. I would be trapped here in this god-forsaken cave with that annoying drip for as long as this lunatic saw fit. How long was I supposed to hold onto my mind? How long was I supposed to stay rational about this torture. I had put up with a hell of a lot so far, but if he was planning on doing that again, if he was going to continue the pain, the damn pain... I would crack. I was already slipping.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Why couldn't someone stop that damn drip? If Edward was going to show up it was the first thing I wanted him to do – find that drip and pummel it. Pummel a drip. How was Edward supposed to 'pummel a drip'? I could almost picture his confused expression.

Drip. Drip. ... ... ... ...

The third drip had disappeared! I was so happy. Edward had fixed it for me, or something. Edward had 'pummelled the drip'. I started laughing my head off, wondering why the hell I was laughing. I could hear the dripping start back up again, but that pause, that tiny pause, was enough to reset my spirits. My captor looked confusedly at me as I continued laughing. I looked under his arm, only to see the most beautiful sight in the world.

**AN – I have used an Eddie Izzard quote, as well as a Star Trek DS9 quote. Virtual hugs to the person who can find either one. Character naming to the person who can find both. (aka – you tell me your name and I'll weasel it in somewhere)**


	34. Chapter 34

I averted my eyes as quickly as I could and stared my captor right in the face. He was looking as confusedly at me. He looked aggravated – and I knew in that instant that I wasn't following the traditional routes, that I wasn't doing what he expected me to, and it angered him. Willing to play up any weakness he had, I continued laughing. He struck me hard across the face and I felt every bone in my jaw – along with my teeth – smash into sharp fragments and lodge themselves into the sides of my cheek, my throat and parts even shot up into my head. It didn't cease my laughter.

Tears were streaming down my face, blood spewing from my mouth, and still from my chest. My skin hadn't yet healed from the burns and was stinging. Burning hair and skin was such an odd smell. I had to distract him, at least while Edward and Jasper got their bearings. My eyes shut as I remembered their faces the last time I had seen them. They looked both calm, relaxed and, if I could be so bold, bored. As if their lives needed some excitement. I was certainly a source of entertainment: constant battles, be it with others of my kind or with them, mysterious dreams and now kidnapping by deluded vampire sociopaths.

Instead, now, they looked concerned, determined and almost excited. They truly were enjoying themselves, even if they didn't know it. Jasper had a calculating expression on his face, seeing every outcome, every possibility, probably as efficiently as his mate could've. Edward was contemplative, listening to Jasper, deciding things on his own, as well as closing himself off from the fear that I could see submerged in his eyes.

"Pull the switch. Shock me again. Or better yet, rip out my spine, rendering me immobile, that you may have your way with me." I teased. My captor's hands clenched and he looked like he was contemplating doing just that. The room had begun to look out of focus and my eyes couldn't decide what to focus on. At one moment I was studying the rocks behind my captor, the next I was watching dust particles in front of him and the next I was focused on him. No, I had to focus, I had to be strong, if only for a little longer.

"What do you think I am? Some sort of serial killer? Oh no, my dear infant, I am your creator, your god. I can choose to punish whichever of my creations, my _experiments_ I wish." He said, running his fingers over the chair I was strapped to.

"I don't think that..." I murmured. He seemed pleased by this statement. "I think..."

I opened my eyes and focused directly on his red ones.

"Tu es rien qu'une idiot fou. Tu aura dû être tuer des siècles passé." I said, chuckling a little at the end. He growled fiercely before ramming his hand into my chest and ripping my _heart_ from the confines of my body. I felt the tug on all of my arteries, each of them pulling slightly from the entry wound as the guy pulled my heart from my chest. It was nothing overly dramatic, my heart did not continue to beat in his hand, it didn't burst into flames when it touched the air, the only thing it did do, was deflate slightly as the blood spilled from it. At that moment three things happened.

I felt the most curious sensation of being truly dead, and yet still alive. I was not breathing, my blood was (obviously) not pumping, and yet my brain was still working. My eyes were still open as I took in the scene before me. I felt cold and suddenly empty. As cliché as the phrase was – it applied literally in this situation – I needed Edward to steal my heart back. I had never had to regrow that organ. Heal, yes. Adjust, yes. Stop, yes. Start, yes. Regrow anew, no. I didn't think it could actually be done. While I was pondering that, the other two things were unfolding.

My captor realised he was not alone, and turned, in shock, towards the sounds of the most ferocious growls I had ever heard. Edward looked beyond murderous, he looked... animalistic. I remember blinking very slowly, once, and suddenly the man was squeezing my heart; the lifeless organ he had in his hand. I could see the stark contrast of red on white as my blood trailed down his marble skin. He looked crazed, but slightly in-power. And then he wasn't.

Jasper must've sent some sort of powerful emotion coursing through him because he suddenly relinquished his icy tight grip on my heart. Edward was the one to catch the mutilated organ and turn towards me. The third thing to occur was Jasper. He suddenly lunged at the sociopath, his teeth sinking neatly into the man's neck. I heard a horrible sound, like nails on a chalkboard, or metal screeching across metal, and I heard a terrified scream.

I blinked again.

Edward was in front of me, seemingly from nowhere, he was trying to align the organ within my chest. I almost turned away – the look on his face was so resigned, so desolate and beyond hope. He truly thought I was going to die. Like I would ever choose to perish in such a miserable, horrible place. I could focus on the sounds around me; the metal on metal, the charging _buzz_ of the generator, Edward's quiet prayers and comforting whispers, that damn triple drip that Edward had pummelled for me earlier. What I couldn't hear was my lungs. I couldn't hear my blood pulsing through my body, I couldn't hear my heart.

There was nothing to hear. My heart wouldn't start working again.

I closed my eyes, as the sounds of Edward's gentle sobs echoed through my skull. If I had to die, why couldn't I die alone? Why now that I had something to live for?

As the darkness and peace swarmed around me, I could've sworn I heard a gentle voice:

"I can help."

.

.

.

A memory:

_I was playing in the streets as a young girl, the ice wasn't too slippery this time of year, and I could hear a soft voice singing. I looked into the window of a nearby house, and I could see an old lady, her hands gnarled and covered with age spots, her hair thin and white. She was singing a foreign tune, not Russian, so I couldn't understand her at the time. As I grew older, much much later, I translated the tune;_

"_And the day will come, my dear, my dear,  
When you'll pray for death and dove.  
And that day will be, my dear, my dear,  
When you have no one left to love."_

_I hadn't understood it at the time. Not even when I had been able to translate it. It seemed foolish. Who would wish for death? It made sense to wish for peace, the dove, the symbol of no worries, no pain, no loss. But why would anyone want death? _

"_When you have no one left to love."_

That made the difference. If Edward and his family had died, or ceased to exist, or even if I had never met them (a far less horrible fate), I would have no reason to pursue life. A year ago, had this sociopath, the genocide-committing-control-freak, approached me and begun to torture me, I would have pursued death. I would have embraced the prospect of peace and tranquility with open arms. I wouldn't have cared about my own demise. I would be hurting nobody if I went away. I would probably be sparing lives. It would be a peaceful transition and my mind would bear no ill-will to whomever had finally extinguished my life.

But I did have people to love. I loved Edward, with all my heart. The one person I had wanted to show up, to save me from my pain, was him. I wanted him to heal me, to be the one to whisk me away to safety. If I could – I would spend the rest of my life enjoying his company. I wanted to earn his trust, for him to be able to talk to me, to go hunting with him again. To explore our boundaries together; physically, emotionally and otherwise. I wanted to wake up every morning and see a pair of brilliant warm topaz eyes. I wanted to tell him all about me. Every detail of every day, every fragment of every dream, every last ounce of hope I had in me. I wanted someone to know me, to know the dark parts and the light parts.

I wanted Edward to know the loss I felt behind not being able to conceive children, the pain of not being able to grow old with someone, and until recently, the fear of never finding someone to grow old with. I wanted him to know the real me, every last aspect. And I wanted to know him. I wanted to know about everything he had ever thought, not just the vague details we had been over previously. I wanted to compare knowledge, legends, histories. I wanted to learn about what made Edward the way he was. There was so much of his family in him, Carlisle's compassion and logic, Rosalie's tenacity, Jasper's brooding, Esme's love, Alice's hope and on occasion Emmett's childish tendencies. But there was other stuff as well. He carried a shy nature, probably from his birth mother, and a grave nature, probably from his birth father. I wanted to know. I didn't want any probably's anymore.

I loved his..._my_... family. I loved every one of them, for making me feel so loved, so welcome, even when I had not deserved such kindness. I wanted to spend eternity ironing out their creases – seeing what made the Cullens work so fantastically together, even though every one of them was as different as night and day. But it wasn't all about me anymore.

They wanted me to live. Edward wanted me to stay with him. Edward loved me, God knows why, and he wanted me by his side. Alice and Rosalie wanted me, as a sister, as a comfort. Emmett and Jasper wanted me, as a fresh piece of meat – someone to tease, someone to love. Esme and Carlisle wanted me, as another daughter, a new addition to their family, the one missing puzzle piece.

I had plenty of people left to love, and lifetimes worth of sins to atone for.

If I hadn't had all of this, I may have not willed my heart to heal.

If I hadn't had all of this, I may have simply embraced the peace that came with losing my life, finally.

But I did have it.

.

.

.

_Thump._

* * *

**AN – By the last bit, I had goosebumps all over my body. How lame is that – that I get so involved in the story I get goosebumps when I'm writing? **

**This chapter is exactly as long as it needs to be. It's one of the shortest one's I've posted in this story, but it does well to end there. This is not the end of the story though.**

**The french translation done by my friend and constant supporter Chantal: **You are nothing but an insane idiot. You should've been killed centuries ago.

**Congratulations to DragonLadySage for finding the two quotes. She will make an appearance in the next few chapters! I will also be pulling in Garrett from BD and he and her will probably hook up. **

**The poem is mine. I made it up because I couldn't find a decent one to say what I wanted to.**

**Don't expect an update for the next few days; I am going to try and work on my other stories! Love you all!**


	35. Chapter 35

When I woke this time I felt like I'd been hit by a battering ram. That hadn't happened had it? Electrocution, frostbite, heart removed, broken bones... Nope no ram. Shit. Had all of that really happened? I stayed still, not moving, keeping my eyes firmly closed. I could hear others around me, far too many people actually. I could hear the steady, swift breaths of the vampires, seven of them in the room with me, as well as three not so steady sets of lungs. They were faster and sounded forced.

I could also feel them. They were in the room with me. My first instinct was to fight, my second to run, my third was to stay and know that Edward would never let them hurt me. I found that a huge improvement. Not a few months ago, my first instinct would've been fight, my second would've been run, my third would've been faking dead... well, dead-ish.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. Edward was beside me instantly, relief in his eyes. He took my hand gently kissing it briefly, before resting his forehead on mine.

"I thought you weren't coming back to me Bella." He whispered, his fragrant breath filling my nostrils. His black eyes were half closed, as if he truly couldn't believe I was there.

"You can't believe I'd leave you alone to deal with Alice for another century do you?" I asked jokingly. I heard multiple chuckles and then a few unfamiliar voices laughing too. I didn't care right now. I was back, I felt like crap, but it would be okay. I squeezed his hand hard, kissing his lips softly.

"Carlisle, does romancing count as doing something?" Alice's voice sounded.

"I would say so yes." Carlisle answered, sounding a little like he was restraining a laugh himself.

"Well, you told her to do nothing, so..." Edward suddenly disappeared, being replaced by an evil grinning little pixie.

"Alright! I'll lie down and stay there, happy?" I whined. "Just let me have Edward back!"

Edward slid his hand back into mine and ran his cool fingers down the side of my neck. He was much better than an ice pack could be. Sexier too. I almost fell back asleep, but a person moved to my left and the buzz that had been constant in my spine shifted slightly. My eyes snapped open and I looked over to my left. There were other people sitting in the room, but the other immortals looked about as bad as I felt and were resting on couches. I had no recognition of them, but I knew that these were some of the women that psychotic bastard had tortured. For now, at least, we were all friends.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend._

Edward hummed to me and I broke off looking at them. They were all staring at the Cullen family with a kind of morbid curiosity, not sure what to make of them. I wanted to open my mouth and tell them that the Cullens were the kindest, most generous and honourable family I had ever met, but my eyelids suddenly became very heavy, probably due to an intense wave of lethargy, sent by the empath, that washed over me.

.

I heard them before I opened my eyes. Edward wasn't there, and I could only feel the three presences in the room. The rest of the Cullens were probably downstairs or something. I could make out the murmuring hum of chatter downstairs.

"I've never thought so gratefully of one of his kind before."

"James was psychotic enough to skew the views on vampires though."

"Does it matter? They've offered us a home for as long as we need it. I can't think of anything safer than seven vampires, can you?"

"What about her?"

"What _about_ her?"

"She may not be comfortable living with others of her kind. Did you see the number of scars she has on her back? I counted at least a hundred kills."

"Well you don't know until you ask her."

There was a silence for a little bit.

"Her relationship with Edward is very remarkable."

"What's so special about it?"

"Well, they're physically different, species wise and things, but they're also so connected it's scary. Like soul mates."

"Oh please."

"You don't believe in soul mates?"

"Not really. I've never quite loved anyone though, so I suppose I can't judge without being biased."

"You'll find it. When you do, you'll know."

"Can we get some sleep? I haven't slept in a bed in ages."

"Yeah, about five hours."

"You know what I mean."

It was quiet after that. Soul mates. Was that what Edward and I were? I knew we were very deeply in love. I knew that in that cave, I was wishing for one person to find me, for one person to get me home... Edward. I came back because of him. I healed myself because I knew Edward was waiting for me. Soul mates was definitely a phrase I could get used to.

I woke before them next time. I sat up, feeling a lot better than I had in a while and yawned, stretching like a cat. In the corner of the room I could see my sword, my baby, sitting in her sheath, practically singing in the moonlight. I walked over to it, pulling it out and sighing with happiness. She was fine, unscathed. I turned around and came face-to-face with three other swords. How had I not felt them move? I had been so preoccupied with my sword that I had let my guard down.

"Wow, not going to attack you, just wanted to make sure that she was alright." I said, barely raising the sheathed sword in my hands. Two of them lowered their weapons instantly, the third being a little more cautious. I slowly bent backwards and placed the sword against the wall again. Only then did the girl back away stubbornly. Another one, incredibly bouncy, stuck her hand out.

"Hello. I'm Catava!" Her dark brown skin was beautifully contrasted with her ice blue eyes. Her teeth were straight and white, her smile completely genuine. I reached forward and shook her hand, still feeling on edge about the whole feeling-her-in-my-spine thing. She seemed to read my mind.

"Oh don't worry. You get over that when you've spent another couple of hours with us."

"I know. I used to have a trainer, she was around me so much I couldn't even tell she was any different anymore." I smiled. Catava was extremely lively and instantly loveable.

"You spent a lot of time around Alice?" I asked. She shook her head. "Good, you two could cause a lot of trouble."

"My name is Brittany." Another one said. She held out her hand for me to shake. I looked her over. She had brown curly hair that bounced around her shoulders. She was also pale, like me, with a similar build, but her eyes, instead of being a boring brown, were a startling green, with a hint of gold around the pupil. I had never seen such eyes and could imagine them on someone like Edward. Brittany and Catava both went back to their beds, stretching as they went.

The last one continued to stare at me. She was tall, broad shouldered and had flaming red hair. Her piercing hazel eyes held nothing but hostility.

"Victoria." She said, not extending her had, and turning around sharply. _Frigid._ I supposed it was relatively easy to understand; I had done nothing to earn her trust, and she had done nothing to earn mine. I would not treat her with the same hostility. I knew, at least to some measure, what she had been through and I knew it wasn't at all desirable, nor would it exactly make her trust the Cullens. I simply shrugged it off. I needed a shower.

I left the room and grabbed some clothes, sliding into the bathroom. I took my sweet time in there, washing away every ache and pain that was in my body. When I came out, I felt like a brand new woman. Catava also dashed past me, a huge smile on her face and new clothes in her hand. I went back into the room, letting everyone know that I was going to be cooking something soon, if they wanted breakfast. I bounded downstairs, practically leaping into Edward's lap when I found him. He was at his piano bench, staring at the keys. His face instantly lit up when I kissed him.

"I missed you." I said.

"You missed me? You were the one who stayed dead for six days." Edward closed his eyes, letting his cool hands run up and down the sides of my body gently. "You died in that cave Bella. I was holding your goddamn heart when you died. I felt so helpless. I placed the heart back in your chest, and nothing happened. You didn't start healing, you didn't move, just kept fading. You were supposed to be able to heal from everything and yet..."

He shuddered slightly and squeezed me tighter to his body, placing his hand over my chest, feeling my heartbeat.

"Nothing happened Bella. You stayed dead for nearly five hours. It was just long enough for Brittany and Catava to arrive and help. They gave you their blood, did you know that? Like a transfusion. You weren't healing on your own, they had to help."

I looked towards the stairs as Brittany waved, leaning against the banister as she walked down. Esme and Rosalie were by her side instantly.

"The transfusions messed all of you up. It started to heal you, thankfully, but it drained them. Don't even begin to ask me to explain how that worked. After a few days you had completely healed, but you were still fast asleep. They were also weak. Victoria helped to take care of them while we took care of you. Today is the first day you've all been up and about together."

I focused on him. He was so distraught by the fact that I had nearly died. He had a frown on his face, his eyes dark as well as being relieved, his face looking hollow, even though I know he could not have actually physically changed. He was thirsty, that much I knew. His eyes were black with dark purple circles under them. I traced one gently with my finger before moving my fingertip to trace his nose, his jaw and finally his lips. Subconsciously he parted his lips slightly. I slipped my finger inside his mouth, slicing it over his teeth gently. My blood, tasteless to him, dripped into his mouth. He pulled back slightly, his eyes warning.

"Bella, not now. You've only just healed."

"You need to hunt."

"Then I shall do so."

"Where exactly is the nearest wolf from here?"

"Close enough." He said, though his eyes revealed the lie. I rolled my eyes and pulled away. I wouldn't push him, not now. I was too hungry for that. I walked into the kitchen and found that Esme had already begun cooking a splendid breakfast. Brittany was sitting at the table, smiling largely at Alice and Rosalie, who were chatting animatedly about the nearest shopping opportunity. Despite the new people here, it felt very home-like again. Even more so when Edward chose to slip into the room, pulling me on top of his lap, so that I could snuggle against his chest.

We ate like kings, Victoria joining us last, as she was the last one to take a shower. The girls had all changed into clothing of their choice, most likely supplied by Alice, Esme or Rosalie. During the fantastically large breakfast, Alice talked about getting them their own clothes. Victoria had chosen some odd items. Leather pants, a tight shirt and a long sleeved fur sweater. Brittany and Catava were in more comfortable clothing – jeans and t-shirts, Brittany wearing a black woollen poncho over her plain black t-shirt. They never shut up. They talked and talked, having the time of their lives, bantering and conversing with Alice and Rosalie for the longest time. Victoria simply glared at everyone. Emmett was a little disheartened by it, but Brittany cracking 'dead baby jokes' had him soon cheered up. Jasper looked between Victoria and Edward, no doubt relaying information to him. Every now and then Edward would tense beneath me and I squeezed his hand to get him to relax.

Abruptly, and quite rudely as she cut off Catava in the middle of a sentence, Victoria spoke.

"I'm going into town, to relax for a little bit." She said, suddenly leaving the table. Carlisle, being the courteous gentleman he was, offered her his car and ample directions to get into town. She left without even a thank you.

"That was rude." Catava blurted. I smiled.

"She was conflicted. She wanted to stay with you two, but didn't want to be near Bella. Also, she isn't very comfortable around vampires." Edward said, running his fingers lightly through my hair.

"Good guess." Brittany said, nodding her approval.

"It wasn't a guess, not really." Edward admitted, sheepishly. And then the Cullens began to talk about their gifted members. Brittany was fascinated, completely enthralled. Catava wasn't as openly enthusiastic, but she was intrigued. I talked about my apparent immunity to Edward's gift and the two girls were slightly envious.

"That means you can have any amount of dirty fantasies without getting caught." Brittany sighed. I withheld a smile.

"But Jasper would know, am I right?" Catava asked.

To say that having two new family members and residents – at least for now – was interesting, would be an understatement. It was damn fun. I finally had two people my age to talk to. We ran through our histories, fast as lighting, Brittany and Catava backing up everything I had told the Cullen family about Marilyn Monroe and Joan of Arc, about the sword fights and different death methods. We talked, sitting at the breakfast table, all day. The immortals learned about the vampires and the vampires about the immortals. I eventually dozed off in Edward's arms, listening to the humming of his chest every time he talked, and feeling his rhythmic breathing, lulling me into unconsciousness.

**I apologize for the delay in updating. I was waiting on a response from DragonLadySage about her appearance. I also had so much homework in the span of a week that I seriously considered shooting my teachers. I am also nearly finished a one-shot called 'A Week in Their Shoes', about some interesting experiences Edward (as a human) has while riding the bus. I'll let you know when it's posted, as I said – it should be soon. Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN – That one-shot is posted now. I am so tired and sick of physics. Halfway through my midterm, so my updating time should increase soonish. Sorry again! :(**

The next time I awoke, I was in Edward's arms still and he was humming gently. I rotated slightly to let him know I was awake and he unclasped his comfortable grip on me. I rolled off of him and very nearly rolled right out of the bed. He caught me, chuckling as he sat up, the back of his hair slightly flat from where he had been resting against the headboard of my bed for a long period of time. I ran my fingers clumsily through it, trying to fluff it up a little as I blinked to clear the sleep from my eyes. He returned the favour, running his hands through my hair.

"Monkey grooming session!" Catava shouted, jumping onto the bed with me. My spine buzzed and flared as she did and it took every effort I had not to search for some implement of destruction. She began combing my hair with her fingers too. I was still trying to wake up at this point.

Alice and Brittany danced in next. They were dressed similarly – but not matching – and their arms were linked. It seemed to me that Catava – who was also dressed in similar apparel – Brittany and Alice were getting along splendidly. I was extremely glad of that. After all of their misfortunes, they should certainly need to be cheered up, and Alice was the perfect remedy. Not even Jasper could best her when it came to energy. Emmett was close, but Alice was... Alice. I looked over at her, to see her smiling gallantly, as if she knew what I was thinking.

I looked at the other two immortals. They were apparently as happy as ever, content sitting on my bed running their fingers through each other's hair. Edward laughed at the chain of 'monkey groomers' we had formed. We all stopped, laughing a little and the other two asked me if I was alright.

"Fit as a fiddle, plump as a peach." I said. I felt marvellously better and wanted nothing more than to get back into some semblance of a routine.

"If you get dressed, we're about to start breakfast. I'm teaching Esme how to cook French toast." Catava sighed happily. Brittany chuckled. I blinked. I was still trying to wake up.

"Um. Okay. Everyone leave. I am going to change and shower and go downstairs and then I should feel better." I managed to blurt. The others, except Edward all left just as abruptly as they had shown up and I lay back down on Edward.

"They've been this hyper since they've arrived you know." Edward said. "Even when they were still battered and bruised, they wouldn't stop laughing and joking. They've given Emmett a run for his money, not to mention over a hundred more 'dead baby' jokes."

I shuddered at that. They were awful jokes that were funny, but disgusting. I pulled myself up and stretched a little. Edward stood also and hugged me, before he too left me to get ready. I showered quickly, my thoughts on food primarily. I was far less tired today than I had been in a while and felt perfectly content today. I made my way downstairs, dressed and happy with the way everything was today.

Edward sat with me again as we ate. The entire Cullen family was here, Carlisle had obviously taken a day off of work. Victoria had returned also. She looked uneasy, still angry and I couldn't fathom why. I poked Edward, and he turned towards me. My eyes flickered to Victoria and back to him and I tilted my head slightly, basically asking what was with her. Edward looked at her for a moment and began to frown. He wiped his face clean after a fraction of a second, but I had seen the scowl.

What could she be thinking that would have Edward in such an odd mood?

"I am really glad everything can go back to normal now." I sighed. "First with the other immortals, then the wolves, then freaky sociopath vampire. Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing other than the raging fire that ate half of Edward's room, most of you and some of Edward." Emmett snorted. I shuddered at the memory. Catava immediately wanted to know all about it. Alice opened her mouth to begin a long, hugely interesting story.

"It started ages ago with a territory dispute amongst some werewolves and us. Bella here, was friends with the wolves, but became quickly attached to us when we moved to town. A lot of the wolves were immature ones, wild and practically crazy. When they found out Bella was hanging around with us they went insane. They attacked the house, setting a monstrous fire that destroyed a good chunk of the upstairs level and most of it was Edward's room. He was still trapped inside at the time and Bella went in to save him, basically killing herself in the process. It was awful."

At the end of it all, Emmett turned to Catava and said nine words.

"Huge ass fire, set by wolves, nearly killed them." He pointed to us. That was Emmett – simple and straight to the point. Even Victoria smirked at that one.

"So other than all of that, we're back to normal?"

"Or some semblance of it." Edward hedged, his eyes still on Victoria. Carlisle looked from Edward to Victoria then away, as if nothing had happened. Emmett jumped up suddenly, excited.

"Can you guys fight? Like swords and stuff?" Catava and Brittany snorted at the obvious question. Why did Emmett ask questions that he knew the answer to? "No I mean like, could you? We're learning, but Bella says my form is suckie."

"I don't think I used that phrasing, but yes, your form is '_suckie'_." Although Emmett hadn't noticed it, the other two had tensed up, looking at me. It was a very personal request to us. Showing others your fighting style left you vulnerable; it revealed your moves, showed your weaknesses and your strengths. They had no reason to trust any of us right now. I had just as much reason to trust them, but, as a show of good will, I decided to put my life on the line, show them my weaknesses, and prove that we were as honest and caring as we appeared to be.

"Em, how about you and I fight, and we'll show the girls what you mean?" I offered. The girls – and thus Jasper and Edward – relaxed and Emmett bolted upstairs to go and grab one of the practice swords I had. "Grab mine too! The broadsword!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he said from upstairs.

Carlisle stood up and offered his arm to Catava.

"Shall we take this outside? I'm sure my wife would rather keep her kitchen intact." Catava accepted his arm. Jasper escorted Brittany, and Rosalie and Alice linked hands. Edward offered his arm, courteously to Victoria, but she looked at it as though he were a plagued being. She edged away and followed the others outside. Edward turned and offered his arm to me.

"What's up?" I mouthed. He frowned and shrugged.

"She's just uncomfortable." His eyes were dark though, lying. I would ask him about it during our next hunt. Emmett was outside, fake fighting with a snowman. His arm was flying wildly and he was yelling 'take that!' The others were watching, laughing and enjoying his show. I picked up my sword from where Emmett had left it on the ground. I shrugged out of my sweater and advanced towards Emmett. He turned and instantly became serious.

He attacked first, never one for extreme patience. I blocked him easily, but felt the shudder of force ripple through my arms.

"A little gentler Em." I warned him. I did not want the sword to break. He swung the sword around in an arc and I angled my blade, blocking his strike and pushing his sword to the side. I felt the tip of his sword graze my knuckle, felt the sting of a wound, and the blood beginning to pulse out. I swung my sword around quickly, slicing through his sleeve like a warm knife through butter. I would not touch his skin with my sword though; he was hard enough to shatter it. We fought for the better half of five minutes, each matching each other's attack. I was letting the others observe his bad form, yet see how his strength helped him. His size made him easier to attack, it made him slower, at least when he was using human speed, and being faster could give the advantage.

I managed to sweep under his arm and slice through a good portion of his shirt, a kill shot in our eyes. He fell to the ground dramatically, looking like a bad teenage actor doing a death scene from a Shakespeare play.

"You killed me!" he cried, flinching a few times before falling limp, his tongue lolling out the side. I slowed my heavy breathing and chuckled slightly.

"His body is always off balance, his arms move around like pieces of spaghetti, and he's never anticipating, he always goes by the seat of his pants." Catava noted. I turned to Emmett and smiled smugly.

"Told you so."

"He's also not taking it seriously. He doesn't treat it like there is an actual threat."

"There isn't. Not to us anyway." Emmett said, sitting up goofily. Edward stole the sword from him and lifted it towards me. I smiled and backed up slightly raising my sword to meet his. As soon as we started, the conversation stopped. Edward was completely different from Emmett – he did take it seriously. To him, especially with my immunity to his gift – I was a threat. It made his fights more interesting.

The clangs of the swords touching bounced around in my skull. Edward's form was perfect, his feet the right width apart and he always countered any movement I made, mirrored my actions perfectly. He was hard to read, and still a constant distraction; inhumanly beautiful, and now mine. We continued for a long while, neither of us winning, neither of us faltering, until Esme finally called it quits.

"Enough, you two. You'll be at this all day otherwise." She said calmly. I put the sword down and sat down with it. How long had we been fighting? I was sore all over. It was at that point that Catava stepped forward.

"I'll fight. Uh, Bella you need a break. Emmett?" she asked. He jumped up and stole the sword from Edward, who pulled me to my feet and into a hug as we swept to the side, out of the way.

Catava's fighting style was... animalistic. Her brown skin contrasted beautifully with the yellow shirt she was wearing, and around her wrist were leather wristbands, with animal prints on them. She looked, and fought, like a native African, her movements choppy and strong. To put an animal to her, cheetah, would work best. She was very fast, and acted on impulse – which was also a weakness – and she delivered strong sharp blows. She also switched from insane attack to weak defence. Like a cheetah, she could only continue so quickly for short spans of time. Her defence strategy had plenty of holes in it, she seemed almost clumsy. Her opponents, if they lasted through the vicious attack, could easily injure her.

Brittany chose to volunteer next, choosing Rosalie as her opponent. Rosalie was tenacious enough to start first and attack quickly, sharply, not minding her surroundings, but focusing entirely on her target. She also fought without moving much, making her an easier target, but her attacks were vicious. Brittany's style was incredible defence. There was no way any blow would hit her body. All of her moves were counter moves, all of her steps were counter steps and even the way she held her sword countered Rosalie's actions. In a fight against another immortal, not a vampire, her opponent would tire after trying to get through her defences. That was her strategy – patience. She made no move to attack until the opponent faltered, made that one mistake, be it through exhaustion or impatience. In Rosalie's case, impatience was her downfall. Brittany's sword sliced through a huge chunk of her shirt and Rosalie had to admit defeat.

These two women were both incredibly lethal, each in their own way. Victoria, just as I expected her to, did not offer her skills. Instead she watched, her glance speculative, her mind curious. The vampires then began fighting against each other. They showed all of their techniques and had fun doing it. Emmett even broke one of the practice swords. None of the girls, myself included, trusted each other enough to go up against another one. All it would take is for us to get too involved, to listen to our instincts too much, and the other would die. We fought vampires and watched the others, but none of us would make a move against the other. It was a truce, of sorts, right now, all we wanted was peace. At least, I knew that of everyone but Victoria.

**Space filler, kind of. I don't want them to just all automatically become friends. I also have to plan the rest of this out. It is coming to an end, but you can probably be assured of at least ten more chapters, so you have a while to get mad at me for not updating yet.**


	37. Chapter 37

The immortals began to settle down a little, and have fun with us on a daily basis. The Cullen 'children' who were supposed to be attending school, decided to forego actually showing up at all, staying home instead. Esme was thrilled at the chance to improve her cooking skills, and try them out on more than one person. Edward and I spent a little quality time together, but not much. I was dying to talk to him, I had so many questions, but with the presence of the others, as well as the nosy Cullens, it was highly unlikely. Edward must have sensed I was getting edgy, because out of the blue he told me to go and get dressed warmly; he was taking me on a hunt again.

I clambered down the stairs dressed in similar apparel to last time, and Edward slung me over his shoulders almost immediately. Before we had a chance to begin running, we heard a conversation begin inside.

"Hunting? She watches him hunt?" Catava asked.

"It's become something they do yes. I have no idea why."

"You all need to hunt also – your eyes are the darkest shades of black, and despite my faith in you, I would rather you satiated your thirst sometime soon."

"When Edward and Bella return." Esme agreed.

Edward then began sprinting through the trees and the conversation was swallowed by the wind. I kissed his neck and felt his hum of approval as he continued running. The landscape whisked by, until Edward suddenly slowed and placed me on the ground soundlessly. There, in the distance, was a deer of some sort, perhaps a caribou or an elk. Edward darted off instantly and I saw him collide viciously and yet gracefully with the animal. I heard the snap of its neck and Edward's guttural growl as he began drinking.

He was so beautiful, even in his moments of complete weakness and brutality. It did not look like a monster feeding upon an innocent deer, but more like a god easing an animal into another world. He was so divine, and completely, insufferably serious and _calm_. He drank from the animal with such calmness, such grace, that it looked to be practically effortless. After not a few minutes, Edward looked up to me, his eyes met mine, now a lighter gold colour, and he smiled, licking his lips. I walked towards him, and he stayed, crouched over the lifeless corpse.

"Still love me?" he asked.

"Till the day I die." I smiled. He frowned slightly, pouting.

"With your luck that'll be tomorrow." He rolled his eyes and I laughed, pouncing on him. We fell backwards, away from the body, and rolled in the snow for a bit. I kissed him gently as we lay there and he moved to kiss along my jaw, eventually moving to my neck.

"May I?" he whispered against my skin.

"Always." I replied, without a second thought.

I felt his teeth pierce my skin and winced ever so slightly. His lips and tongue were caressing the wound, but I could still feel him pulling the blood from my body. My fingertips were tingling, and my body responded by making more blood, pushing it out, only to have it pulled away by Edward. My nerves were on fire. I was hyperaware of everything around me, everywhere Edward was touching me, the eerie silence of the surrounding world, everything.

His hands roamed my body as he stole my blood. His touches were at times, feather-light and at others, heated and firm. My hands roamed his chest, squeezed his solid muscles and ran through his silky hair. He alternated between kissing me and drinking from me. I could hear both of us moaning, at the sheer intimacy of what we were doing, at the intensity of everything we were feeling. Too soon though, our movements slowed and became less frantic. My lips found his, smeared slightly still with my own blood. I bit his lips gently as we kissed and he sighed against my mouth, filling my nose with his delicious scent.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"With what, or whom?"

"Victoria." I sighed.

Edward sat up beside me, pulling me up with him. He locked our hands together.

"As far as I can tell, she's confused and angry. She used to know everything, to do with your kind and what not, but had no notion my kind even existed. Then suddenly this James character appears out of nowhere and changes everything she knew. She soon pegged our kind as completely heartless and sadistic, and then we came along and changed it all again."

"I can see why she'd be confused."

"Don't forget though, that she also had your kind pegged too. She thought you were all destined to kill each other, that there could be no possible friendship between you, and all of a sudden..."

"Catava and Brittany."

"And you, your willingness to be friends with these women has her more confused than ever. Your absolute trust, or close to it anyway, when it comes to these girls, and my family in unfathomable to her." Edward sighed and rested his head against mine. It made sense, to me anyway.

"What about the anger?" I asked. Edward tensed this time.

"As far as I can tell, she was developing some kind of Stockholm syndrome." He answered vaguely.

"She fell in love with that monster?" I asked. This was unfathomable to me. "After all he did to her?"

"Not love, per say, but a strong loyalty almost, at least, from what I can gather. None of her thoughts show ill will towards James, and yet none of them are particularly admiring either. She's complicated." He finished, frowning slightly. I looked at him, noting how his eyes were now nearly matching his hair – reddish gold.

"It's feeling a little crowded, have you noticed that?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"No time to talk privately, no time to spend alone."

"I know Esme wouldn't kick them out, even if they were destroying her house. They'll move on eventually. We don't like to stay in one place for too long, much like yourselves." I smiled and began standing. Edward pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my legs around his waist he ran back to the house like that. I could feel my body slowly stop tingling, and my heart stop pounding in my chest. I was slowly calming down. Edward was still smiling. When we got to the house he stopped, frowning deeply instead.

"You need to calm down the others. First, they think I attacked you, and secondly we have a visitor arriving soon and he doesn't exactly follow our dietary choices." Edward dropped me and I ran quickly inside, quickly finding the girls in the living room, all of them tensed, and baring swords.

"Hey! What's happening?" I asked, although I knew the answer. They all looked at me, almost confused as to why I was still standing there. Brittany was the first to say something.

"We felt him attack you."

"He did, and he didn't. Um, it's..." how to say this simply? It was the way we connected with each other. It was much deeper than words. We were sharing ourselves, melding our most primal instincts. "It's our version of sex, for now anyway."

I blushed as soon as I said it, if only because of how ridiculously true it was. Emmett found that funny, snorting through his nose. Brittany raised her eyebrow and the corner of her mouth and dropped her defensive stance and her sword. Catava smiled cheekily, looking insanely curious and sheathed her weapon. Victoria did so, begrudgingly. I noticed the apparent anger in her gaze as it focused in on Edward. I knew instinctually that it was not anger over the fact that he had 'attacked' me.

Edward walked in again when he found it was relatively safe again and walked behind me. Catava bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at us and I could see her itching to ask questions.

"We also have some other news." Edward started.

"I don't care what you think, you can't get pregnant from a love bite." Rosalie snapped, reclining in her chair. I giggled a little and Alice jumped up onto the coffee table.

"Actually we have someone coming to visit us. You girls don't have to be here if he's going to make you uncomfortable, but..."

"By someone you mean a vampire?" Victoria asked. I was slightly taken aback. I don't think I had ever heard her speak, not directly anyway.

"Yes, and he doesn't follow our hunting choice, however I can assure you he will not hunt while he is here, he will not harm any of you if we ask it of him." Carlisle added.

Victoria looked livid, Catava and Brittany looked mildly accepting. They had a 'if we're gonna live here, we follow their rules' look on their faces. Victoria however looked angry to the point of offended. She walked briskly out of the room, muttering something unintelligible. I frowned and looked to Edward who was looking at the door Victoria had just left through. He shook his head lightly and the other vampires in the room relaxed a little more.

"We have a few hours yet, two, I think." Alice said, her eyes focusing on the ceiling as her face blanked out.

"So soon?" Esme asked, surprised.

"It was a split second decision on his part. He had no clue about our presence, until he caught one of our scents. He's not exactly sprinting here, so we have enough time to clean up a little." Alice chirped, bouncing down and going to grab a duster. I ran swiftly out of the house, knowing I'd only get in the way at this point. Vampire cleaning took little to no time at all, and with the whole family helping, they'd be done the entire house within ten minutes.

Catava and Brittany joined me outside and I counted down mentally as they sat down across from me. _Three. Two. One._

"So you and Edward..." Brittany started. Catava jumped up suddenly.

"Wait, wait, wait! I want Vicky to listen to this story too!" she said, and bolted back inside the house.

Not a moment later three things happened:

We heard a sharp scream.

We heard a ring of metal.

Catava suddenly fell through the upstairs window.

Brittany and I jumped back, shielding ourselves from the glass shards that tumbled down, bouncing off of the frozen ground. Catava cried out as she twisted her broken torso and began to move away. Victoria jumped down swiftly after her, landing on the glass covered ground with a sickening crunch. She walked towards Catava, her sword drawn and raised it in the air.

"Mamela!" she cried. _Listen._

"You are all insane!" Victoria snapped in return. I dove in front of her sword swing, just in time to feel it cut through my waist and sink into my spine. I didn't cry out, not even as she angrily withdrew the blade and kicked my body away. At that point I saw the entire Cullen family, outside and ready to attack, and Brittany holding them back.

"You cannot interfere. You cannot interfere." She was yelling at Edward, who was being held back by Carlisle and Esme. "Bella would not want you to break the rules." It didn't stop his struggling.

My attention was quickly diverted back to Victoria as she swung her blade down to kill Catava. She raised her arm and Victoria's sword sliced clean through it. Everything seemed to slow down at that instant. She was already heavily injured, glass shards embedded deep within her flesh, and now her hand was lying, by itself, on the ground while her arm spewed more blood. Brittany moved forward, to try and help us and I shook her off, she was right. There were rules. I was already breaking them, by interfering with their fight. What did it matter though? I had some sort of weird new sense of chivalry. There was a time when I would have gladly let two immortals fight, and just wait until one of them killed the other. Not anymore.

"You continue to bring nothing but pain to me, nothing but insanity." Victoria cried, as she swung the blade around again. I pulled Catava away sharply, hearing the glass slide deeper into her body. Kudos points to her, she never cried out once, although it must've hurt like hell.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, gritting my teeth against the pain I was experiencing from the wound in my chest.

"You, you need not know my motivations. You are more insane than even these two women, but at least they have a right to be. You are just an abomination. James was good to us, he was trying to help us! And your _mate_ killed him, murdered him where he stood, when he was trying to _help_ you!" she was not moving voluntarily, but her body was shaking with anger.

"You think he was evil for taking the blood he needed from us and yet you turn around and let this one drink from you willingly. You call it an act of intimacy, and yet you thought it so evil. You are full of double standards, and as insane as the murderers behind you." Victoria had grabbed me by the hair and was pulling hard now.

I was ignoring the pain, noticing instead the fact that Edward had a sword in his hand. He was slowly bringing it behind his head. He was going to throw it, and kill her. A few inches off and the sword would slide right into my throat instead of hers. Not only that, but the fact that if Victoria noticed, she could bring me in the path of the sword. I could only imagine how Edward would feel, if he was responsible for my death. I looked down to Catava. She was looking at Edward, analyzing the situation, and she knew what she had to do. She looked back at me and my heart stopped for a moment.

Her eyes held nothing but resignation, acceptance of her fate. No. No. No. I realised what she was going to do, only a second before she did it. It all happened in slow motion. Edward threw the sword, it began whistling through the air, and Catava pushed me away, lunging for Victoria instead. Victoria dropped me and pushed the sword through Catava's throat. Her eyes closed, and her mouth whispered two words.

_Aeternum vale._

Now I was angry.


	38. Chapter 38

EPOV (I know you all hate me.)

As we turned the corner we both stopped, and had my heart been beating, it would've stopped. Bella was strapped to what looked like an electric chair, with wire wrapped around her ankles. There was a hole in her chest, that was slowly healing, and still pouring blood down her clothing. Her fingertips were black from the cold, as was her nose and her ears. Her skin had burns on it, no doubt from the recent electrocution, and still she was staring at her captor, laughing. He struck her sharply across the face. I heard her jaw crunch and shatter. Jasper sent a tirade of calm and serene emotions through me to stop me from barging in and simply ripping his head off in that instant.

_There could be others, he could be poised to kill her for all you know, he could know of our presence already... you must stay calm, just for a moment._

He was right, although my anger and despair was quickly bubbling up again. Blood was pouring from her mouth, spraying in spit bubbles as she continued to laugh. I could smell her burnt flesh, and an odd smell of heated blood that I had only encountered once before, a man who had grabbed hold of a live wire – her insides were burnt too. I could only imagine the excruciating pain Bella must've been in.

_We could both go for him, or one at a time. You could get Bella out whilst I distract him._

I wasn't sure at this point, but I couldn't afford to be overrun by fear or instinct at this point. I had to think analytically, as if the person sitting broken and bloodied in that chair wasn't the love of my life.

"Pull the switch. Shock me again. Or better yet, rip out my spine, rendering me immobile, that you may have your way with me." Bella taunted. Her voice sounded harsh, strained, as if she were fighting to stay awake.

_Keep fighting Bella._

Jasper was looking at her, praying she'd be alright. The man, who looked nothing like the old man I had seen in the memories of the women, walked to her chair, running his fingers over the chair. I could hear the quiet grate of his skin against the metal.

"What do you think I am? Some sort of serial killer? Oh no, my dear infant, I am your creator, your god. I can choose to punish whichever of my creations, my _experiments_ I wish." I couldn't hear his mind, I couldn't pick up on his thoughts. I didn't want to, all of the brutal acts he had committed and ones he had yet to commit, would disturb me more than anything, but I did need to. It would give me the advantage, the upper hand.

"I don't think that..." Bella said, her head lolling slightly, in her attempt to stay conscious. "I think...Tu es rien qu'une idiot fou. Tu aura dû être tuer des siècles passé."

As proud as I was of her wit and as relieved as I was that her sarcasm remained intact, the vampire's next actions angered me, and frightened me beyond belief. He plunged his hand into the nearly healed hole in her chest, and ripped out her heart, as she watched. I saw the arteries tear away from the organ as his hand drew sharply back, and the blood spill from it, the cardiac muscle relaxing slightly.

For the first time since I had met her, Bella was my second priority. My first was to kill the son of a bitch that stood in the cave, delusional and thinking he was safe. Truly animalistic and menacing growls erupted from my chest, and Jasper's mind was filled with curses and anger. Her captor turned and squeezed the heart, her heart. I didn't think. I didn't stop to watch the blood trail down his arm. I didn't check to see if Bella was healing or any semblance of it. I didn't even check to see if Jasper was at my side, and considering the fact that this man was a blank wall to me, that would have been the best thing. Instead I simply lunged.

The man, if he could call himself that, released her heart and I grabbed for it, feeling Jasper vault over me. He knew exactly how to deal with vampires, how to kill them quickly, and painfully. Jasper – from what I could see in his mind – bit into his neck. Instead of biting cleanly through, he _tore_ at his neck, making it extremely painful for him as Jasper ripped the man's head cleanly off. He was screaming as Jasper continued to bite, to tear at the body, inflicting more pain than I had ever seen him inflict on another sentient being. Jasper, although he understood the necessity of violence, didn't usually like to let others suffer. Mercifully and quickly was always his style, until now.

None of that mattered though. I turned towards Bella, with her heart in my hand and moved towards her. She had not healed. I am unsure as to what I was expecting at that point. Perhaps my brain was simply yearning for a new heart to have grown in the ten seconds the heart had been out of her chest. I leaned forward and placed the organ back inside the gaping wound, my hands being coated with her slowly thickening blood. I began listening for any change in her body, now angry at the generator and Jasper for making too much noise. I couldn't hear her body moving, nothing.

I could, however, hear myself sobbing. My mouth wouldn't stop and my body couldn't stop the sobs ripping from my chest.

"It'll be okay. Please God, help her. Heal her. It will all be alright Bella, please hold on. Just hold on." My mouth continued while my hands attempted to reattach the arteries to the heart. Although I held them close, nothing gripped, there was no sign of healing. I didn't realise I had been holding her heart in place for minutes on end until I heard Jasper return with company. When had he left? Bella remained immobile, her eyes closed. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't die, she had told me so.

_They can help. Edward? I've brought two of the women we brought back. They offered to help._

"I can help." A foreign voice sounded. My eyes didn't leave Bella, my hands didn't detach from the arteries.

_She looks much worse than the others ever did. I've only had to heal two others, would it work to this extent? James did figure out how to keep us dead; removing the heart for long enough. How long was it unconnected? With that much blood lost already..._

Another mind joined the first.

_Is he holding her heart in place? These vampires are so strange. Their eyes, their actions... He must truly love her, the Doctor one said it's been nearly an hour since James was killed. _

An hour? I had been kneeling in front of a lifeless body for an hour. Bella hadn't changed, she hadn't healed at all and it had been an hour. The other instances, she had had some change, some evidence that her body had begun healing. Not now. Why had she not healed? Another fit of sobs left my body before I could silence them.

"Hold her heart still. This could take some time." One of the women instructed me. At that point, she pulled a wire from the chair and lifted one of Bella's arms, cutting into the vein in her arm. The woman then cut into her own arm and held the wound to the wire, now inserted into Bella's vein. The blood ran swiftly from the lady's wound, down the wire, and into Bella's arm. I could tell it would take a while. The other lady, the African one, did the same to her other arm.

"Should I ask Emmett to bring some surgical tubing?" Carlisle asked. Both women nodded.

"As fast as his legs would carry him."

Emmett Carlisle fished his cell phone out of his pocket, only to find it waterlogged.

"Check my clothing. I kept my cell dry." I informed him. My voice sounded strange to me, distant and robotic. Carlisle disappeared and I heard him talking a moment later.

I kept my mind away from Jasper and Carlisle, in fear of what they would predict the outcome of this situation would be. I kept my mind instead, on the two women, who, at this point, didn't look much healthier than Bella. They were both looking exhausted and hungry, not to mention the fact that they had just a few hours ago, been rescued themselves. They were helping a total stranger, and for that I was immensely grateful.

_It requires a will to survive also. His hands are so still, so steady, and cold – like ice. It should help._

_She needs to want to live, or she'll stay dead. She has to want to heal, to want to survive._

I wanted Bella to live, I needed her to live. I loved her far too much. She had become my world, my reason for living, or not as the case was. She was a part of me, the best part, the strongest of us two, the wisest, the more caring and the warmest of both of us. I spoke to her, iin tones not even her kind could hear.

"Elizabeth, please, please, come back to me. I'll do anything... please... I already feel weak without you awake, you have to hold on, wake up, please. I'd give you my heart, but you already own it, I'd give you my soul, but you have snatched that from me also. The only thing I have left to give you is my body, and you need to be awake for that." I couldn't believe I was making jokes at a time like this. "Emmett would find that funny, would he not?"

I laughed weakly, pressing my lips to her eyes ever so gently, without moving my arms an inch; I had to keep her heart in place.

"Come back to me, please? I know I'm not much to come back for, but I love you with every ounce of my being. Please, please..."

With every second she remained immobile, with every breath she didn't take, and every beat her heart never took, I began to lose my mind. My brain was wandering, focusing only on darkness and the avoidance of the swell of pain rising in my chest. I kissed her gently on the lips and whispered my apology to her.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you need me to be. I'm sorry I never was what you deserved. I'm so sorry I didn't attack him sooner, that I didn't listen to you earlier, that I even brought you here. I'm sorry, and I love you."

_Thump._

Her heart contracted once in my hands. I let go slightly, still holding it in place, but not with such a grip as I had had before. I looked up to the two girls, still draining their blood into her body.

_I heard her heart beat, we need to move faster._

Praise whatever god was watching, because at that moment, Emmett arrived with the surgical tubing. The women took the tubes from him and used the wire to cut into their carotid arteries and pushed the other ends of the tubes into her arms again. This time, with the blood flowing much quicker, I began to see and feel the difference. Her body warmed up slightly, her heart inflated unhurriedly beneath my hands.

_Thump. Thump._

Her heart was sealing itself around the edges. I felt a tug on my shoulder and Carlisle pulled me backwards and away. She was healing. I could see the arteries sealing themselves to her heart, and the smaller cuts and burns on her body healing as the two women fed her their blood. I was in debt to them already, for saving her, for saving my Bella.

It took nearly three more hours for her to heal enough that the other two withdrew the tubes from her arms and theirs. The two of them then collapsed slightly, looking pale and ill. Bella's heart was beating and her lungs were moving, so slowly though, that she seemed still to onlookers. Carlisle picked up one of the two women, Jasper picked up the other. Emmett began making a way out that would not involve icy water, and I picked up Bella, cradling her gently in my arms. I pulled her close to my chest to keep her warm and we began to head home.

**:) Their cells have really good signals eh? They work from underground! Wish my cell was that good. Hope you liked. I hafta finish my biology assignment now...**


	39. Chapter 39

I do not have Word anymore! :(  
This is wordpad. Excuse any mistakes. Actually - please point them out! I want to have it work really well.

I apologize for not updating sooner - not only have I had this electronic problem, but I have had a massive cold! :(

* * *

On the way home, I noticed that the others' thoughts were surprisingly quiet. With all that had gone one, you would expect more mental chatter, but the only person apparently thinking anything was me. The new women - Bella's saviors - were also thinking nothing, which was rare for non-vampires. We all arrived at the house in what seemed to be a much longer journey than the one up here. We were all mostly soaked and freezing cold, which wasn't really a worry for those of us without heartbeats, but our new friends deserved some clean clothes, hot baths and a decent meal. Esme drifted down the stairs looking a little ruffled.

"Take them upstairs, the heating is on full, just get them mostly out of the wet clothing and into beds." _The other one is upstairs. She won't let me help her at all and keeps threatening to run off. She should rest now that the others are back._

"Alright." I whispered and took Bella upstairs.

She was practically silent, barely breathing, ever so light and so cold. Carlisle and Jasper followed, carrying the other two women. Emmett stayed downstairs with the other members of our family. When we entered the room the newcomer looked ready to leap from the window at any moment. I felt Jasper emit a wave of tranquility and she looked less inclined to escape. She sighed in relief when she saw her friends and yet her thoughts revealed no clear path of thinking, no coherent thought. It was as if she had trained herself to think in a non-sequential way and I didn't quite know how to unlock the thoughts in her mind - yet. At the moment, I couldn't really be bothered.

Esme had made the room up here look like a small, extremely comfortable infirmary, with only four beds for the four immortals. I could hear Rosalie's thoughts about Esme taking the beds from the others' rooms, but I paid her no mind. I lay Bella on the bed closest to me and stroked her cheek gently. She wasn't even shivering. She should have been shivering; the others were at least doing that. Carlisle and Jasper gently stripped the others down, as much as they could without getting too personal, and covered them in thick blankets. They were completely asleep at this point, their minds filled with incoherent colours and thoughts. My family all retreated downstairs, leaving me alone with Bella and the other three.

I paid no attention to the muted conversation downstairs, or to the now crytsal clear mental death threats I was recieving from the only other awake person in the room. Alice popped upstairs to bring me a bowl filled with warm water, and a flannel. I nodded my thanks, and placed the bowl beside the bed. The glass bowl was cloudy white and unclear, mirroring the situation, and the water was warm enough to assist in cleaning, but not too warm that it would sting on Bella's nearly frozen flesh. I began to methodically remove her clothing and wash the blood off of her porcelain skin.

Nothing seemed to matter to me except that her alabaster skin return to it's original beauty. Before a few minutes had passed, the white flannel and clean water were brownish red. I made sure that every spec of dirt, every bead of sweat or caked on blood was removed from her skin. At first I focused on her face and arms, but eventually peeled off her clothing to reveal the wounds, barely contained and still fresh. I cleaned around them, not pressing on the bruises and trying to ignore the internal bleeding I could see. She didn't appear to be healing, although I knew she was - slowly. Too slowly. I had never seen it take this long.

Esme came in a few minutes later, taking the bowl away from me and chastising me mentally for not going to change the water. I couldn't leave her though, not now. Esme's short visit had pulled me out of my daze though. I could now hear the thoughts of the woman who had refused to sleep, and how bemused she was by my kindness towards Bella and her friends. I redressed my love in new clothing and pulled the blanket over her body, praying for her to warm up, to start healing properly.

I did not leave her side. She did not move. I did observe the others in the house though. Alice made it her personal duty to get the girls a whole shopping mall of clothes to wear. Rosalie and Emmett stayed, for the most part, out of the way. Jasper had returned to the cave, to be completely sure that the villain was destroyed. Carlisle made sure that Bella, as well as the other women, were healing properly and completely.

_Please lift her shirt for a moment Edward._

I complied, as my father and mentor looked over her injuries and how well they were healing. When we rolled her onto her stomach so that he could check her ribs, two of the three other women gasped, mentally. They noted just how many kills she had marked on her back. I, out of a morbid curiosity, counted. She had exactly one hundred and seventy eight kills.

_She's healing slowly, but correctly. My analysis is based entirely on what we have experienced beforehand, but, I believe she should be alright. The most serious injury right now is to her heart. The aorta, vena cava, pulmonary veins and arteries were all shredded in the removal of her heart. The reattachment is tricky, and obviously slow. Her atrioventricular valves are not functioning completely, and you can hear the murmur. Everything else seems to be doing well._

I had the medical degrees too, I could have told him all of that, but honestly, I felt more like I knew nothing about anatomy when it came to Bella. She healed so differently. Her body found different things important, and it confused me. All of her lacerations, her broken jaw and her burns from the electricity had vanished, her body healing them within minutes to hours, and yet, her heart was taking what felt like forever to heal.

Alice and my family did move upstairs, Alice notifying me she would wake, but warning me about her confusion. I backed off to join my family as we heard her heart mend the last little bit and begin to beat more strongly. Her breathing picked up slightly and within minutes her eyes fluttered open.

"I don't want her doing anything, her heart has literally only just healed." Carlisle warned.

Almost instantly, Bella tried to sit up. I moved beside her quickly and pushed her back down again. She was okay. She was going to be okay. I took her hand and kissed it gently, before resting my forehead on hers.

"I thought you weren't coming back to me Bella."

"You can't believe I'd leave you alone to deal with Alice for another century do you?" she asked, before squeezing my hand and kissing me. She still felt extremely weak.

"Carlisle, does romancing count as doing something?" Alice interrupted. I cursed her mentally, and half-heartedly.

"I would say so yes."

"Well, you told her to do nothing, so..." Alice said, before wrenching me backwards and away. I nearly landed on the floor, but my brothers caught me and pushed me upright. Only after Bella promised to remain stationary, did Alice allow me back near her. Bella suddenly tensed and looked at the others around her, before I started humming to her, sending her into a natural and regenerative sleep.

At that point Alice approached the other three women with a proposition.

"How would you all like to completely recuperate? We have a bath as big as a pool, and I have gotten you entire wardrobes worth of clothing so that you can freshen up. For those who would enjoy it we also offer manicures and haircuts!" She spun around in a delicate circle on her toes, looking as if she were the happiest she had ever been.

Two of them were elated instantly, and the other went simply to keep an eye on her friends. Alice and Rosalie let them go 'shopping' first, choosing from the many hundreds of items Alice had acquired and lined up for them, before letting them go and have the bath. Esme provided the manicure after. What was it with women and doing that? Despite the fact that it took a few hours, all of the women returned to the room completely refreshed and feeling much happier than they had been.

_They are seriously relaxed and happy now, despite being confused and unsure of attack._ Jasper informed me.

Emmett brought up some food, mumbling apologies if it 'tasted crap', making them laugh a little.

"You have names right?" he asked. They chuckled and replied.

"I am Catava. This is Brittany and this is Victoria." One of them said. Their names were beautiful and definitely transferable from one era to another. Catava was a traditional African name, so timeless in effect. Victoria had been used for ages and would be used for ages. Brittany could have stemmed from Britania, Bethany and Normandie, also largely used names in earlier centuries.

Emmett took it upon himself to introduce all of us and talk about one thing we each liked, briefly.

"Edward likes music, Rosalie likes cars, Alice likes shopping, Jasper likes American history, Esme likes flowers, Carlisle likes being a doctor, I like anything that can entertain me, Bella likes.... uh...."

"Music, reading, writing, fighting, talking. Pick one Emmett." I murmured.

"Whatever grumpy guts." he said and walked off. At that poitn a decision downstairs was made and I was asked to relay the invitation.

"Also, I speak now on behalf of everyone in the family; you may stay in this house for as long as you want, be it only until you have sufficiently healed, or until you get bored of us all in a century from now. You are completely welcome here. Do not feel obliged to agree or disagree now or even later, it is completely up to you." I bowed slightly and Brittany and Catava smiled, truly happy. Someone needed to cheer Victoria up however, as she remained just as stoic as if I had been talking about the weather and not her future.

I went downstairs on the request of Alice, who said I should 'stretch my legs', although no such action was truly necessary. It felt good to be out of the room, and yet horrible to be away from Bella. What if she were to wake without me there? Would the other women attack her without a vampire watching over? Questions continued to plague my mind as I walked calmly around the house. She would wake when she was no longer tired and very hungry, according to Alice. We had barely any food in the house, so I was instructed to go and get some.

Because I _wanted_ to go food shopping. The sarcasm in my mental voice made me smile as I drove away from the one place I wanted to be; near Bella.


	40. Chapter 40

I wandered around, almost mindlessly, picking up whatever items could be made into quick meals. Everything from various meats and vegetables, to pastas and breads, not really knowing which would be used with which. I also considered picking up something for Bella. My mind danced towards an engagement ring. There were a few problems though. Although I was closer to Bella than I had ever been to anyone in my entire life, she still seemed so distant, so mysterious, as if at any moment she would turn around and say something that would shatter my dreams immensely. It was easy to sit with her and do nothing for hours, something I had never experienced before, and yet it was also unnerving sometimes; she always seemed distant in these moments.

I decided against getting her anything, and simply hurrying back to her. I waited impatiently in the store, as an old woman unloaded cans of dog food and some hairnets from her trolley. I refrained from pushing past her, thinking about how I had been taught to respect women and elderly folk.

_There's such a nice young man behind me. Oh, but he looks as though he's in a hurry._ Her mind flashed me an image of my tapping fingers and I stopped, almost appalled with myself. _I'll speed up a little. These young kids, don't know how convenient everything is nowadays. Everything is computers, computers, computers._

I smiled to myself as I listened to the rant I had heard so many times in many old people's heads. The cashier was fawning over me, nothing more interesting than the old woman's rant really. Only one thing in the woman's mind stopped me from completely blocking her out.

_He has old eyes. Like he's seen as much as I have, the poor dear. _

I looked at her curiously. Most humans saw only the strange colour, or in my current case the blackness of hunger. She saw past that, and almost into me. She turned away suddenly and pulled out a cane from her bag. A cane used by blind people.

"Goodbye Ms. Henderson." The cashier said. She turned to me conspiratorially. "Blind as a bat that old woman. Thinks she's some kind of medium with psychic powers."

I stared after the lady in wonder. How incredible.

I drove home after the encounter quickly, thinking. If an old blind woman could see past me and my vampiristic traits, why couldn't Bella? Could she see the human inside of me, or was she so distant because she believed it wasn't there? I was home before I knew it.

I gently put the groceries inside the fridge, and walked upstairs, only to bump into Catava and Brittany, who were extremely bubbly. They were both in fantastic 'Alice style' outfits – basically lots of colour and print, but with a classy look. Catava had a more African feel to her outfit, whereas Brittany had gone with a more Egyptian feel, making me wonder about her background.

"Alice is quite something." I murmured.

"Oh she's wonderful, very bouncy and out there. She makes you feel like she's your own personal assistant, doesn't she?" Brittany beamed. It was so strange to see that the two women, who had been in such pain were so happy and relaxed now. I bowed to the both of them and then heard Carlisle's mind buzzing about Bella's healing, while Esme was going over the groceries I had bought. Jasper was downstairs, but focusing on sending a wave of sleepy happiness through the house, to minimize the chances of attack, I assumed. The women were getting sleepy. Emmett carried Catava to her bed, simply because she had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs. Once they were all back in their room, asleep, I sat in the hallway, hoping for Bella to wake up soon.

Her breathing was so slow, her heart also, that I was unsure she was even healing properly. I put my head in my hands and gently perused the minds of the others around me. Alice and Jasper were more worried than they let on, Esme was optimistic, and Carlisle was learning, considering asking the other women about healing rates. Rosalie was at the crime scenes cleaning up, making sure nothing was left.

I went downstairs, to talk to the others, when we heard some murmuring from upstairs. The girls were semi-awake. Talking.

"I've never thought so gratefully of one of his kind before." Catava said, musing. _I like having friends like them though._

"James was psychotic enough to skew the views on vampires though." Brittany added.

"Does it matter? They've offered us a home for as long as we need it. I can't think of anything safer than seven vampires, can you?"

"What about her?" Victoria put in. I had decided that she was a paranoid pessimist.

"What _about_ her?"

"She may not be comfortable living with others of her kind. Did you see the number of scars she has on her back? I counted at least a hundred kills."

"Well you don't know until you ask her." Brittany pointed out. _She could be like Vicky, or she could have just been lucky and skilled._

There was a physical silence for a little bit, although all three women were thinking. Brittany about our family, and what it would be like living with us forever, Victoria about how quickly she could leave us, and Catava about Bella and I.

"Her relationship with Edward is very remarkable."

"What's so special about it?"

"Well, they're physically different, species wise and things, but they're also so connected it's scary. Like soul mates."

"Oh please."

"You don't believe in soul mates?"

"Not really. I've never quite loved anyone though, so I suppose I can't judge without being biased."

"You'll find it. When you do, you'll know."

"Can we get some sleep? I haven't slept in a bed in ages."

"Yeah, about five hours."

"You know what I mean." None of the women had any deep thoughts, or any thoughts other than what they were saying. I loved listening to sleepy people. Everything was so much simpler.

After that, all of the women calmed down and slipped into a deep slumber, probably the first one they had had in a long time. I listened to Bella, hearing her heart, her lungs, even her stomach, protesting about how it had not been fed. An IV was one thing, but her stomach wanted actual food. I started thinking about her favourite foods, pastas usually. Did we have the ingredients for one of the dishes? I hoped so. Would she even be hungry when she awoke? I whacked myself in the head, thinking about the fact that I was over-thinking.

I went downstairs to talk to the others.

"She'll be fine. I just got the vision. She lives to fight another day."

"I'm glad." Well sort of. Having her fighting again was not exactly what I wanted her to be doing, but anything was better than almost dead. After that we talked about nothing. It was strange, it was almost as if we were filling the silence with random words.

The others came down after they had slept sufficiently. Two days Bella had now been dead. She was unresponsive, her heart beat slow, and – according to Jasper – no emotions flitting through her, even for an instant. Brittany came down first, still walking stiffly. Alice had said something about the girls not looking completely healed.

"Is everyone okay?" Carlisle asked. "I don't remember if I mentioned (of course he would) but I am a doctor, I can help. If medications don't work for your kind, then perhaps herbal remedies of some sort. My wife Esme is a trained masseuse." She wasn't, but she did have a magic touch when it came to massages. "Perhaps that would help."

Catava took Esme up on the massage. Jasper said that at first she was cautious about letting a vampire touch her, but soon enough, she relaxed and let Esme's hands work on her stiff back. Brittany volunteered to have some herbal tea, which I then spent the next ten minutes making for the three of them. Victoria came down last and wouldn't even take a sip of the tea, until Brittany had drunk nearly half of hers.

She was not fond of us at all. It was entirely understandable, as James had tortured them, but if the other two could learn to trust us, why couldn't she? There was also something else, something that she wasn't elaborating on mentally. I couldn't quite pin it down yet.

The next few days went by as uneventfully. The women were trying to heal, while continuing to sap items from Alice/Esme/Rosalie's closets, they ate, they accepted treatment, and Brittany and Catava even taught Carlisle a few things about them, so he would know for the future.

"The reason Bella healed on the outside first, is a protection mechanism from things like the elements. If you're severely wounded and it's raining outside, all of the rain enters the wound and makes it harder to heal. The skin seals up around the wounds to protect it from infection, then the body starts to work on the other, harder parts. Basically we're left with massive black bruises, wherever we were injured. Have you seen this before?"

"A few times, with Bella."

"How long has she been with you?"

"A few months now."

And so the conversations went on. Brittany and Catava, for the most part, were the nicer ones of the three. They were the most honest with speaking their minds and the least vindictive when it came to their thoughts. Victoria remained curious, mostly blank, as if she knew I was listening.

We were all waiting for Bella to wake up, me the most of all. I visited her in her sleep so many times, whispering to her about how the days were, what we talked about, anything really. Once or twice I got so involved with observing Bella that one of the three others managed to sneak up on me. I had to suppress my jump of surprise, but they probably saw it.

"You really love her, don't you?" Brittany asked.

"He's obsessed." Victoria snapped.

After six long days I was getting agitated. I was sitting downstairs talking with the others quietly. All of the immortals were asleep upstairs.

"Edward, you need to hunt."

"I'm fine."

"Esme, can't you make him go?"

"Since when have I ever made anyone do anything?"

"You made Rose clean up the bowl she smashed."

"I told her to, she obliged. I didn't make her do anything."

I paid little to no attention, until someone said that Bella would wake soon.

"Edward, you can't go up there, not straight away. Girls like to freshen up. The first thing she is going to do is run into the shower. I've left fresh clothes up there for all of them."

"How will the others respond to her?"

"Brittany and Catava are being patient. Victoria not so much."

"Are?" I asked, questioning her use of present tense, it was then that I heard the metallic ring of a sword. Alice basically had to jump on my back like a rabid lemur of some sort to stop me from running upstairs.

"Wow, not going to attack you, just wanted to make sure that she was alright." Bella said. I heard the low thunk of her sword being placed on the hardwood, as well as her heart rate slowing down again. There was a slight pause, before the two girls interrupted it.

"Hello. I'm Catava!"

"Oh don't worry. You get over that when you've spent another couple of hours with us." Used to what? The fact that they were so nice, bouncy and Alice-like?

"I know. I used to have a trainer, she was around me so much I couldn't even tell she was any different anymore." Oh, the tingling sensation. I didn't have that anymore, like the buzz of her fresh blood had gone, and I knew I needed to feed.

"You spent a lot of time around Alice? Good, you two could cause a lot of trouble." I hadn't seen the answer, despite all minds being optimistically open, except, obviously, Bella's.

"My name is Brittany."

"Victoria."

She left the room and practically ran into the bathroom, while I resisted the urge to go up there and see her, to hug her, to kiss her. She was an aggravatingly long time, so much so that I had started to pace around my piano, wondering if she would ever actually come downstairs, or if she was just going to stay in there forever. Catava jumped into the bathroom next, and I sat rigidly on my piano stool, pretending that I hadn't been waiting.

_Dude relax. You look like you're about to see someone you haven't seen in years._

"It feels that way." I mumbled in response, earning a laugh from him.


	41. Chapter 41

"If anyone wants something, I'll start cooking breakfast soon."

She bounded downstairs, practically leaping into my lap when she reached the bottom. The first thing she did, to my relief was kiss me. It was so wonderful to see her back on her feet, whole and clearly competent, that I squeezed her to me probably harder than I should have.

"I missed you."

"You missed me? You were the one who stayed dead for six days." I muttered, pained, remembering her stillness and all of my fears. "You died in that cave Bella. I was holding your goddamn heart when you died. I felt so helpless. I placed the heart back in your chest, and nothing happened. You didn't start healing, you didn't move, just kept fading. You were supposed to be able to heal from everything and yet..." Yet she didn't. _At first_. She was here now, my fears were not justified. She was healthy and whole and I was dwelling on the past. Despite my mental assurances, the images of her lifeless form as I held her heart in my hands, was enough to send a shudder through me.

I put my hand on her chest, feeling the perfect rhythm of her heart, as if nothing had happened. There were some amazing bruises there, so I kept my touch gentle, hoping that the coolness of my skin might ease it a little.

I tried to explain to her what had happened. She looked at me calmly, as if she was fine with the facts. I was anything but. She was studying me in return. I wondered briefly what I looked like. Probably thirsty – since I was. She began to slowly trace her fingers around my face, leaving a light heat trail and then slipped her finger into my mouth. I was unprepared for the action, let alone her slicing her finger open on my teeth. I felt – but did not taste – the liquid dripping into my mouth and I pulled away sharply, careful to leave her finger attached to her hand.

I didn't want to be angry with her, but I was. How could she think about my thirst at a time like this? Did she think I was seriously going to drain the life from her, when she'd only just got it back? How absurd was she? My mind ran through various responses to her action. A simple no would hurt her, but surely she would understand, she was much older than me, and would guess at my behaviour. Then again – a simple no, when she was just risen from the dead, could imply that I was angry with her for staying dead, or even – heaven forbid- for being captured in the first place. I settled with 'not now'.

"Bella, not now. You've only just healed."

"You need to hunt."

"Then I shall do so."

"Where exactly is the nearest wolf from here?"

"Close enough." I had no idea. Alice did mentally inform me, after I had made the comment that there wasn't one for a while. There was a bear nearby, but Emmet had claimed it as soon as he heard. She rolled her eyes and pulled away, walking into the kitchen where Esme had been making breakfast since Alice had piped up that Bella would wake soon. Alice and Rosalie, who had been listening to our conversation, began talking.

_She's not mad at you, don't worry. She's just worried about you._ Jasper informed me from upstairs.

I slipped into the room, pulling Bella onto my lap as I did. The three immortals joined us and ate like they had all never eaten before, as the rest of us talked, to them, about them, and with them. Catava and Brittany talked and talked, having the time of their lives, bantering and conversing with Alice and Rosalie for the longest talked about anything they could, mostly fashion from the earlier decades, but occasionally slipping into cars, sports and parties. Victoria simply glared at everyone. Emmett was a little disheartened by it.

_They all seem so nice. Why is Vicky glaring at them all?_

_The big one looks sad. Jokes...jokes... dead baby. Always good._

"How many babies does it take to paint a house?" Brittany spontaneously threw out. We all looked at her.

"Depends how hard you throw them."

The men started laughing like there was no tomorrow, especially Emmett.

"How do you stop a baby from crawling in circles? Nail its other hand to the floor."

Esme shuddered at every joke, thinking them disgusting, but it raised the spirits of the rest of the group, especially since Victoria had brought them down so quickly. Catava and Brittany were an amazing couple of people. Catava, as much as I had heard from her brain, rarely thought anything that she didn't say. Brittany was extremely kind also, very forgiving by nature. Jasper sensed nothing but a slight unease from them, and only whenever one of us moved behind them. Other than that they were trusting of us. Victoria on the other hand, not so much.

Jasper was relaying her feelings to me. Mostly she was angry, sad, distrusting and occasionally a violent wave rippled across her. Jasper was trying to tone it down as much as he could, but her feelings were insanely strong.

_She might as well have been in battle. I recognise these feelings from my time with the newborns. She might as well be one. Every now and then she has a slight feeling of ease, when the women talk, but as soon as you pipe up she's angry again._

I was getting little to nothing from her mind. She knew the answer to some of the dead baby jokes, and filled them in mentally, but other than that, it appeared she had no coherent thought pattern.

_I want to go._ It was the first sentence-like thought I had received from her and I was surprised by it.

"I remember the old parties, in the roaring twenties. Every time I went to one I ended up-"

"I'm going into town, to relax for a little bit." _I need to be away from her._ An image of Bella flashed through her mind. Victoria stood up and Carlisle immediately offered her his car and directions to get into town.

I couldn't even tell if she had acknowledged the fact that he was talking to her. She stared blankly at him, but I wasn't sure she was actually seeing him. Was she mentally scarred by James? She left without even a thank you towards any of us. I was not the only vampire in the room to think she wasn't coming back.

"That was rude." Catava blurted.

"She was conflicted. She wanted to stay with you two, but didn't want to be near Bella. Also, she isn't very comfortable around vampires." I offered, thinking about how Bella had done nothing wrong, as far as I knew.

"Good guess." Brittany said, nodding her approval. I smiled and looked down sheepishly.

"It wasn't a guess, not really."

"Edward can read minds. It comes in handy sometimes." Carlisle offered. "Jasper can read emotions, and influence them sporadically also. Alice can read future events on occasion."

Brittany was fascinated, her brain going a million miles a minute, thinking about the possibilities of having such gifts. How did they work? What were the limitations? Were there any? Catava was asking similar questions, along with; why didn't they say so?

Bella talked about her immunity to my gift and how everyone was confused by it. Catava began looking at advantages and disadvantages, applying them to the most recent situation – Bella's kidnap, and how my ability would have helped, if I could hear her. Brittany began flashing through different sorts of scenarios, like being caught thinking dirtily.

"That means you can have any amount of dirty fantasies without getting caught." She sighed.

"But Jasper would know, am I right?" Catava asked very quickly. These girls were fast and good at reading people.

After breakfast was finished the two girls and Bella began running through their histories. Catava talked about her time in the isolated villages of her homeland – Africa, and how she had lived in one village for almost fifty decades.

"To them, I was the Ewigoud."

"I'm not familiar with that term as a whole, but separately it sounds like 'forever' and 'old'."

"Yes. It is a word that was used in reverence for a long time, until a war destroyed my house, with me inside. It is one thing never to grow old, but to raise from the dead... my people couldn't accept it, and called me cursed, shunning me from the town. On my own word of honour, I can never return to it."

Both of the girls had amazing and awe-inspiring stories. Brittany had spent a lot of time touring England and France, talking about the hilarious stories on both sides of the everlasting battles between them. The two women confirmed every inquiry we asked about Bella's assumptions and notions about the past, and even added a few more. Brittany had died more times than Catava, but Catava had spent more time with superstitious people, ones who feared she was some kind of god-child or even some kind of demon.

We talked freely about ourselves, answering any question they threw at us. Brittany mentally asked a lot of questions, too afraid to ask them aloud, such as if we could have children, if we still had intercourse. Once I relayed the questions to Emmett he was more than happy to go into great – and far too much – detail about such exploits. We talked for hours upon end, much like we had with Bella when we first met her. Eventually Bella fell asleep in my arms. I slowly rocked her back and forth, while humming a few classical pieces into her warm neck, as I nuzzled her ear with my nose.

I took her upstairs, assuring the others that I would continue to listen, and lay her upon her bed, wrapping my arms around her and slipping a blanket over her. I listened to the others continuing to talk downstairs, as well as my family's mental observations and comments.

_They're relaxing around us, finally!_

_I barely have to put through any calming emotions. With the other one gone, the atmosphere lightened._

_I wonder if they like popcorn._

I rested my head against the headboard and closed my eyes, imagining sleep. The other girls came up to sleep shortly after, snickering at the fact that Bella had trapped me in her bed. My arm was quite comfortable wrapped under her, but I poked my tongue out at the girls anyway. They were a little uneasy about sleeping in the same room as me, for a little, but Jasper sent waves of lethargy throughout the house, and soon enough, even I was feeling the need to sleep, however impossible that was for me. Very soon all three were breathing in unison. Victoria wasn't back, and I couldn't feel her mind anywhere near, yet. She didn't actually return until the early morning, and only to see if her comrades were still alive.

She sat in the room with the others, only to watch me, to keep an eye on the others, and never to sleep. Jasper warned me of a devout hatred she had bubbling under the apparently calm exterior. Her brain was very difficult to penetrate. She was not like Bella: I still had thoughts emanating from Victoria. The only problem was that her thoughts were fragments, and most of them were riddled with emotion, making reading her mind possibly the most confusing thing I had ever tried to accomplish.

I kept my eyes closed and my arms wrapped around Bella all night. Catava and Brittany awoke in the morning and went off to find new clothes. Alice instantly swept the girls away, leading them into a room filled with clothing, all in their size. Rosalie was working on a new old car. That is to say, she had recently acquired it, making it new, but it was manufactured in the sixties, making it old.

Jasper and Emmett were conquering the realm of _Left 4 Dead_, killing zombies by the hundreds on the expert level, although they had only gained the game a day ago. Carlisle was mildly interested in the story behind the game, although – surprisingly – Esme was the most intrigued. She asked to play about an hour in, and sported more headshots than the two men in total. One of her more favourite moves was to bludgeon the zombies to death, and eliminate all of the computer helpers, leaving her and Jasper playing against hundreds of infected zombies.

I was happy watching them play, and listening to their rants about the characters, I was ignoring Rosalie, because most of her thoughts were things I had heard multiple times before. I avoided Alice's, as she was no doubt dressing the two girls. Carlisle was leaving for work soon, and the only other thing I had to look forward to was Bella's awakening. Before I knew it, Bella was rolling slightly, to let me know she was stirring, and I – regretfully – relinquished my hold upon her. She then nearly rolled off the bed, probably assuming she was back in the larger one at the other house. I caught her swiftly and couldn't suppress a chuckle. I sat up and smiled at her, as she unflattened my hair from my head. I returned the favour, carefully tugging through some of the minor tangles in her ruffled hair.

"Monkey grooming session!" Catava shouted, startling both of us and jumping onto the bed.

She began combing Bella's hair with her fingers too. I smiled at her childish but effective method of making friends. Alice and Brittany danced in too. Alice was listening to Jasper and Emmett downstairs complaining that Esme was better than they were. I was also smiling, but simply because Alice was in such a good mood. We had apparently started a 'monkey grooming' chain and we all laughed before the other two girls asked if Bella was feeling any better. I was glad to hear that she was, and eventually we all started to move downstairs.

"They've been this hyper since they've arrived you know." I said. "Even when they were still battered and bruised, they wouldn't stop laughing and joking. They've given Emmett a run for his money, not to mention over a hundred more 'dead baby' jokes." I hugged Bella and left the room after that, happy that she was awake, and went downstairs to wait while she showered.


	42. Chapter 42

Breakfast had one memorable event. Victoria. She was in such a foul mood, angry that Bella was okay, and – as far as I could tell – livid that she could be near _me_. Though what I had to do with it I wasn't sure. Bella tried to ask what Victoria was thinking at one point, but honestly, I'd rather she didn't know that Victoria would have preferred it if Bella had died. The family started talking again, but I didn't start listening until Bella actually shuddered. I tuned back in, trying to put Victoria out of my mind, and yet keeping an eye on her. I was happy to see that Jasper was doing the same.

"It started ages ago with a territory dispute amongst some werewolves and us. Bella here, was friends with the wolves, but became quickly attached to us when we moved to town. A lot of the wolves were immature ones, wild and practically crazy. When they found out Bella was hanging around with us they went insane. They attacked the house, setting a monstrous fire that destroyed a good chunk of the upstairs level and most of it was Edward's room. He was still trapped inside at the time and Bella went in to save him, basically killing herself in the process. It was awful." It was awful. Alice left out all of the time that Bella was in unimaginable searing pain, not to mention the days after as she tried to heal.

At the end of it all, Emmett – being the simple one of the group – turned to Catava and summed it all up.

"Huge ass fire, set by wolves, nearly killed them."

"So other than all of that, we're back to normal?" Bella asked. Normal? Having a guest in the house who wanted nothing more than a family member's bereavement was not my idea of normal.

"Or some semblance of it."

_Will we need to discuss this the next time she leaves? This si about her, that at least Jasper and yourself have made obvious. Her body language indicates she's fine, but I suppose she could be acting extremely well. Why haven't you two told me anything?_

_Aww man, they're talking mentally again. Carlisle has 'the look'. Ohhh I have an idea! _Emmett jumped up, excited.

"Can you guys fight? Like swords and stuff?" Catava and Brittany snorted at the obvious question. "No I mean like, could you? We're learning, but Bella says my form is suckie."

_Shit, they're tense again. Leave it to Emmett to put his foot in his mouth._

"I don't think I used that phrasing, but yes, your form is '_suckie'_."

"Em, how about you and I fight, and we'll show the girls what you mean?" Bella offered. The girls – and Jasper– relaxed and Emmett bolted upstairs to go and grab one of the practice swords I had. "Grab mine too! The broadsword!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he said from upstairs.

Carlisle stood up and offered his arm to Catava.

"Shall we take this outside? I'm sure my wife would rather keep her kitchen intact." Catava accepted his arm. Jasper escorted Brittany, and Rosalie and Alice linked hands. I offered my arm to Victoria, although I knew she would not accept it, and she walked out as I had anticipated. I linked with Bella instead, and avoided a question about Victoria. What would I say? Sorry babe, she wants you dead?

Emmett was outside, fake fighting with a snowman he had just built. His arm was flying wildly and he was yelling 'take that!' as he stabbed at the snowman's body, flinging snow everywhere. The others were watching, laughing and enjoying his show. Before I could stop her, Bella advanced towards him, sword in hand.

He attacked first, and I saw the strength of his blow reflected in the tensing of Bella's muscles.

"A little gentler Em." Bella said. I wholeheartedly agreed. They fought for a few minutes, with me on edge as he attacked her every time, until finally she bested him. He fell to the ground dramatically, acting badly and dying humorously.

"His body is always off balance, his arms move around like pieces of spaghetti, and he's never anticipating, he always goes by the seat of his pants." Catava noted.

"Told you so."

"He's also not taking it seriously. He doesn't treat it like there is an actual threat."

"There isn't. Not to us anyway." Emmett said, sitting up goofily. Edward I decided that it was my turn, to show them that Bella was an actual threat. As soon as we started, the conversation stopped. This was always real between us, I could not anticipate her moves, and she could not match me for skills.

We battled for a long while, neither of us winning, neither of us faltering, until Esme finally called it quits.

"Enough, you two. You'll be at this all day otherwise." I was reading their minds, and now they understood Bella as a threat, although I hadn't meant for this to go on so long.

_Why not? She's shown her faith._ I was slightly confused until Catava stepped forward, offering herself as a fighter.

"I'll fight. Uh, Bella you need a break. Emmett?" He jumped up and stole my sword. I pulled Bella up and into a hug as we swept to the side, out of the way.

Catava's fighting style was... animalistic. She fought like a native African, her movements choppy and strong. To put an animal to her, cheetah, would work best. She was very fast, and acted on impulse – which was also a weakness – and she delivered strong sharp blows. She also switched from insane attack to weak defence. Like a cheetah, she could only continue so quickly for short spans of time. Her defence strategy had plenty of holes in it, she seemed almost clumsy. Her opponents, if they lasted through the vicious attack, could easily injure her. But they would have great difficulty lasting through the attack, and that was where her primary strengths were.

Brittany chose to volunteer next, choosing Rosalie as her opponent. Rosalie was tenacious enough to start first and attack quickly, sharply, not minding her surroundings, but focusing entirely on her target. Brittany's style was defence. All of her moves were counter moves, all of her steps were counter steps and even the way she held her sword countered Rosalie's actions. In a fight against another immortal, not an untiring vampire, her opponent would tire quickly. That was her strategy – patience. She made no move to attack until the opponent faltered, made that one mistake, be it through exhaustion or impatience. In Rosalie's case, impatience was her downfall. Brittany's sword sliced through a part of her shirt and slightly grazed her skin. Rosalie had to admit defeat. We all began fighting, even when Emmett broke one of the practice swords we continued.

The women began to settle down a little, and have fun with us on a daily basis. We watched movies, played games, played videogames... We had completely ditched school, although Carlisle still attended work, and Rosalie still liked to disappear and work on her cars. Emmett took to helping her, acting as a lift for the cars, holding them up for his girl. Esme was cooking various meals, and greatly improving – so Bella informed me.

Jasper told me that Bella was getting edgy and definitely wanted some alone time with me. So the next day, I told her we were going hunting. She flatoed down the stairs dressed in similar apparel to last time, and we left almost immediately. Before we had a chance to begin running, we heard a conversation begin inside.

"Hunting? She watches him hunt?" Catava asked.

"It's become something they do yes. I have no idea why."

_I do._ Alice smiled mentally. I poked my tongue out, knowing she was watching. _Not nice Eddie!_

"You all need to hunt also – your eyes are the darkest shades of black, and despite my faith in you, I would rather you satiated your thirst sometime soon."

"When Edward and Bella return." Esme agreed.

I began running and the conversation behind me fled from my mind. Running was definitely my escape. It felt so good to run, especially with Bella's warm figure clasped on my back, and even more thrilling when she gently kissed my neck. I ran for a while, until I caught the scent of a large herbivore. I slowed and dropped Bella lightly to the ground, knowing that my every move was being watched. I pounced, colliding with the elk and snapped it's neck easily with my hands. It had no idea I had even struck, I was that fast. I growled in satisfaction and began drinking, aware of Bella's heartbeat behind me, and resisting the urge to pounce and attack her. After a few minutes, her eyes met mine, and I smiled at the warmth I saw.

"Still love me?"

"Till the day I die." I played with her – pouting.

"With your luck that'll be tomorrow." She laughed, and actually pounced me.

We fell backwards, away from the corpse, and rolled in the snow. We kissed each other, my lips eventually straying to her neck. I wanted to drink from her again. Although the blood was tasteless to me, the way she reacted set my body on fire, and it was as if she were an addictive substance – I needed more.

"May I?"

"Always." She replied, instantly.

I bit into her neck, massagin her skin with my lips and tongue, while gently drawing some of the warm blood from her body. She moaned, her posture changing completely. Every signal she was giving me told me that she found this extremely erotic. Every signal I gave her portrayed the same statement. My nerves were on fire. I was hyperaware of everything around me, everywhere Bella's skin made contact with mine, the eerie silence of the surrounding world, and the distant rustilings of other creatures in the woods.

My hands roamed her body, at times firmly and needing, and at others feather light and amazing, admiring the softness of her skin. Her hands roamed my chest, squeezed my solid muscles and ran through my hair. I could hear both of us moaning, at the sheer intimacy of what we were doing, at the intensity of everything we were feeling. Too soon though, our movements slowed and became less frantic. My lips found hers and I kissed her, leaving some of her own blood upon her lips. She bit my lips gently as we kissed. We slowed down and stopped, simply staring at each other, before she began her interrogation.

"So, what's up?"

"With what, or whom?"

"Victoria."

I sat up, thinking about how to answer.

"As far as I can tell, she's confused and angry. She used to know everything, to do with your kind and what not, but had no notion my kind even existed. Then suddenly this James character appears out of nowhere and changes everything she knew. She soon pegged our kind as completely heartless and sadistic, and then we came along and changed it all again." I was mostly guessing at some of this – her mind was almost as confusing as my love's, but I knew the rest. I was also withholding the death wishes, at least for now.

"I can see why she'd be confused."

"Don't forget though, that she also had your kind pegged too. She thought you were all destined to kill each other, that there could be no possible friendship between you, and all of a sudden..."

"Catava and Brittany."

"And you, your willingness to be friends with these women has her more confused than ever. Your absolute trust, or close to it anyway, when it comes to these girls, and my family in unfathomable to her." I rested my head against hers, hoping she would not pry too much farther.

"What about the anger?" Dammit. Leave it to Bella to do exactly what I had wished she wouldn't. I thought back to the memories or thoughts I had got from Victoria. There was a sense of belonging to the torturer, and a lost feeling now. There was also the hatred of the people who were the cause of her captor's death, and the love of the people who were on her side, although that was fading as Brittany and Catava grew closer to us.

"As far as I can tell, she was developing some kind of Stockholm syndrome."

"She fell in love with that monster? After all he did to her?"

"Not love, per say, but a strong loyalty almost, at least, from what I can gather. None of her thoughts show ill will towards James, and yet none of them are particularly admiring either. She's complicated." That was one way of putting it.

"It's feeling a little crowded, have you noticed that?" I nodded, glad she was switching subjects.

"No time to talk privately, no time to spend alone."

"I know Esme wouldn't kick them out, even if they were destroying her house. They'll move on eventually. We don't like to stay in one place for too long, much like yourselves." I pulled her towards me and she wrapped her legs around my waist. As I ran back I could feel something in the corner of my mind. I kept Bella close, but I could hear the mind of another vampire. My mind went immediately to James, until I sought the intruder's mind more carefully. He had a very adventurous tone to his thoughts, and was nothing but curious about us. When we got to the house I stopped, frowning deeply. My family was trying to calm the women down.

_Who knew they'd get so riled?_

_Everyone needs to calm down._

_I can barely put through the calm, they're far too on edge. I could try putting through patience instead... there, that's working a little better. Calm, patience and I'll throw in some curiosity. That could help._

The immortals on the other hand were confused and outraged. Victoria seemed almost smug.

_He attacked her!_

_God dammit, I trusted them all!_

_Good. The others know what a monster he is now._

"You need to calm down the others. First, they think I attacked you, and secondly we have a visitor arriving soon and he doesn't exactly follow our dietary choices." I informed Bella, staying behind. I did not want to initiate a fight right now.

"Hey! What's happening?" she asked as she ran inside. I watched the situation from everyone's eyes, thinking about just how fruitless the whole sword threat was to vampires. It could do nothing, and yet they were still all treating it as if the girls posted some sort of danger.

"We felt him attack you."

"He did, and he didn't. Um, it's...It's our version of sex, for now anyway." If I could have blushed I would have, although I did note _her_ blush through Jasper's eyes. Emmett found it funny, snorting through his nose.

Brittany and Catava dropped their weapons and their minds began shooting a million questions, including some very personal ones, like; why would they not just do it? Can he not perform or something? I backed out of their minds, wondering what they would think of the truth. A hundred year old virgin. Great. I walked in and avoided looking at them, deciding to go with the age old idiom – what you can't see can't hurt you. Victoria calmed down begrudgingly.

"We also have some other news." I started, only to be interrupted with a snide comment from Rose.

"I don't care what you think, you can't get pregnant from a love bite."

Alice jumped onto the coffee table. "Actually we have someone coming to visit us. You girls don't have to be here if he's going to make you uncomfortable, but..." _Why didn't I see this earlier?_

"By someone you mean a vampire?" Victoria asked.

I looked at Carlisle. _Is he a vegetarian?_ I shook my head slightly in response.

"Yes, and he doesn't follow our hunting choice, however I can assure you he will not hunt while he is here, he will not harm any of you if we ask it of him." Carlisle added, glad of the new information.

Victoria looked livid, Catava and Brittany looked mildly accepting. Victoria walked briskly out of the room, muttering something unintelligible.

_Is she going to do something? Is she going to hurt someone?_ My family all asked. I looked after her for a moment, staring at the door she had left through. I could find no mention of harm in her thoughts, just anger. I shook my head, unsure though really.

"We have a few hours yet, two, I think." Alice said, her eyes focusing on the ceiling as her face blanked out. She was looking at the clock when the visitor arrived. Exactly two hours and three minutes.

"So soon?" Esme asked, surprised.

"It was a split second decision on his part. He had no clue about our presence, until he caught one of our scents. He's not exactly sprinting here, so we have enough time to clean up a little."

We all split up at that point, knowing what we had to do to clean. Emmet went and grabbed the vacuum, Alice the duster, me the kitchen/bathroom cleansers, and Esme and Carlisle took care of the tidying. Rosalie was the general cleaner, doing whatever needed to be done. In this case, all the girls' beds needed to be made, and the garage needed to be cleaned a little. Jasper went outside, making sure that the garden, or in this case, the snow, looked approachable, and checking the house for stuck leaves or bird droppings. This could be interesting.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry this took so long, Life gets in the way. I hope you'll cry as much as I did. Thank you to all of the people egging me on, and making me come up with the time to write this. I know it isn't long, but it means a lot, and has enough content, if you know what I mean.**

* * *

I was plenty busy cleaning, focusing on whatever I could to keep my mind wandering off to the conversation upstairs. It was still hard not to listen though.

"So you and Edward..." Brittany started. There was a thudding noise and Catava started to head back into the house.

"Wait, wait, wait! I want Vicky to listen to this story too!" She ran upstairs, taking them four at a time, very nimbly and quietly. When she got to the top of the stairs, she asked Victoria to come down. I then heard a sharp scream, and the ring of metal slicing through skin. Shivers ran up my spine. There was a sudden crashing noise, and one of the upstairs windows crashed into a thousand pieces. I dropped everything and ran upstairs, lightening fast, to see Victoria in the middle of pushing Catava out of the window. She was too far down already. I bolted back downstairs, as my family had initially, and we all convened , within a few seconds downstairs.

Brittany and Bella had small cuts on their forearms, which were protecting their faces, they were fine, in general. But Catava was not. She had hit the ground badly, half a dozen bones in her torso cracking, and shards of glass stuck in her back and legs. She tried to move, and Carlisle began to move forward, but Victoria jumped down, into his path. She walked towards Catava, her sword drawn and raised it in the air, fresh blood on the tip.

"Mamela!" Catava cried. An African word for listen.

"You are all insane!" Victoria snapped in return. Bella dove in front of her sword swing, just in time to have it cut through her waist and sink, with a crunch, into her spine. Vicgtoria pulled the blade back out and I tried to move forward in anger, only to be restrained by Esme. Jasper was trying to reassure me mentally.

_Wait. This is tricky. I'm trying my best to calm everyone. _Brittany came over to us and pulled Carlisle back also, who came to pull me back too. I was still struggling when Brittany came to face me, inches away from my snapping teeth.

"You cannot interfere. You cannot interfere. Bella would not want you to break the rules." She didn't want me to do a lot of things. I was intent on protecting her, as best I could. It was my primal instinct; to protect the one I loved.

I watched as Victoria tried to Kill Catava, her mind filled with images of death, Catava thrusted her arm into the path, and her hand was cut cleanly off, dropping to the ground a few feet away while her arm spewed more blood. Brittany moved forward, to try and help us and Bella shook her off. Was she crazy? Why wasn't she letting anyone help?

"You continue to bring nothing but pain to me, nothing but insanity." Victoria cried, as she swung the blade around again. Bella pulled Catava away sharply, Catava had not made a single sound, although her wounds were extensive. She never even looked at her dismembered hand, only focused on Victoria. I didn't know how long she would last though – she was rapidly growing pale.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella inquired, her voice laced with stress, although she was trying to remain calm.

"You, you need not know my motivations. You are more insane than even these two women, but at least they have a right to be. You are just an abomination. James was good to us, he was trying to help us! And your _mate_ killed him, murdered him where he stood, when he was trying to _help_ you!"

_Stockholm. _Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and myself thought simultaneously. It was confirmed then. Victoria had fallen in love, and come to trust and believe her captor. She truly believed everything he had told her, whether it was true, or just an old lone vampire's delusions.

"You think he was evil for taking the blood he needed from us and yet you turn around and let this one drink from you willingly. You call it an act of intimacy, and yet you thought it so evil. You are full of double standards, and as insane as the murderers behind you." Victoria had grabbed Bella by the hair, pulling her face up to meet hers.

How could I stand here and not do anything? How could I not help? All of this had happened so fast. Not five minutes ago we were mostly calm. An hour ago we were laughing together. The coin had flipped and we were all waiting. Not even Alice could see what was to happen. Brittany had a sword in her belt and I slowly pulled it out, thinking calmly for the first time. Brittany didn't notice. I brought it up slowly, as if I were going to throw a dart, and I aimed straight for Victoria's neck. The situation needed to be controlled. If I were exactly four inches off, my sword would miss Victoria's neck and fly straight into Bella's.

Catava sighed mentally, and her mind filled with peace. _Throw it Edward. This will be over soon. Goodbye, and thank you._

I threw the sword, locking eyes with Catava for a second, seeing peace and serenity, none of which was Jasper's influence. The lady who was about to sacrifice herself was a true heroin. She was an amazing person, who had lived a colourful life, some of which had been mentally documented by my family. She was a brave and incredible woman. A true loss to the world. I owed her everything. As the sword whistled through the air, Catava lunged for Victoria. Victoria dropped Bella and pushed the sword through Catava's throat. Her eyes closed, and her mouth whispered two words.

_Aeternum vale._

The sword continued on its path, unbeknownst to Victoria.

From Catava's dying mind I got thousands of emotions, feelings, memories. _The hot African sun over a field of golden savannah grass, a herd of antelope in the distance and the echoing cries of a lion bouncing off of the dry rocks, into the red sky. Her first love, her first travels, her first encounter with another immortal. Her first death, her first change of century, her first alcoholic drink. Her first shift in a hospital, her first adopted child, her first marriage. There was nothing but pain and misery in many of her years, only fleeting glimpses of true happiness, until now. _So many memories flew through her head as the life slipped from her body. Her mind settled on one thing, before she died. _She had found a home._

The blade that I had thrown was inches from Victoria's neck when Bella ripped into her throat with her bare hands. The blade continued its path in that fraction of a second and it slid cleanly through her throat, and through the tips of Bella's fingers. The blade landed elsewhere with a thud, but I barely noticed. Bella had pushed her to the ground and was still ripping at her dead body. The blue haze encased her and the fire began to burst from her body. Catava's body was also burning and Bella seemed to be absorbing both of their essences.

Two sharp flashes of light danced across Bella's back, as she rose into the air, the atmosphere around her sizzling with heat and energy. She completely healed, and slowly came to rest back on the ground. I was at her side in a second, holding her close, as Brittany cried, howling into the night, almost animalistic, over the death of her sister. We all felt that pain, even Rosalie, and Bella and Brittany let tears stream down their faces, as the surrounding forest went quiet.

No one spoke for the next hour, not even mentally. Everyone was simply replaying what had happened, trying to determine if it could be done differently. I saw thousands of alternate scenarios play out, most of them involving all three immortals surviving. Rosalie even tried to justify never going to save Bella in the first place, and how our lives would have turned out. The hour was a long and dark one. I went upstairs and put Bella to bed. Brittany stayed downstairs, clinging to Alice as if she were going to leave. Jasper made no effort to change any of the sadness. We all knew we needed to feel the loss, and we all knew that we could not fathom that loss, especially to Brittany. Jasper and I had felt the cascade of emotions and memories before Catava had died. It was amazing how much we had both learned about her in such a short time, the moment of her death.

Esme kept herself busy, putting away all the cleaning supplies everyone had gotten out, not bothering to finish the chores. I sat with Bella, justifying my actions in my mind. If I had not thrown the sword, Catava could be alive. So could Victoria. None of the pain we were experiencing was really necessary, was it? Was this all my fault? Were my only reasons, and intentions, set on saving Bella - at any cost? Would I have killed Catava simply to save Bella?

_No. _Carlisle said, appearing beside me, resting his hand on my shoulder. _This is not your fault._

I had given up on trying to understand how he knew what I was thinking about, ages ago. _We all did what we had to. Nothing was as we expected, no one can really be blamed, aside from Victoria, and even she was right, in her mind, with her perspective. There is no point in applying blame. Where would we stop? Do we apply blame to the ones who finished the fight, the ones who started the fight, the ones who created the fighters, the ones who created the creator of the fighters? Blame is too common, and depends, much like truth, on perspective. To Catava, the only one to blame, would be herself, for fetching Victoria. To Brittany and Bella, the blame is applied to Victoria, who started the fighting. To Victoria, the blame is applied to the vampire who created and tortured them. _

I nodded in understanding. It didn't mean that I still didn't want to apply blame.

_If you have to blame somebody, blame Bella. She was the one who got us all involved in this._ His words were laced with sarcasm, but I knew the point he was getting at. there was no fault, no blame, no blunder. Just fate.

It was Alice who broke the mourning silence.

"He's here."


End file.
